I Thought You'd Never Ask
by sabriel81
Summary: Canon to a point, then AU eventual futurefic! Blaine never confesses his true feelings to Kurt so they remain friends. Eventually they drift apart and begin to lead separate lives but what happens when fate has other plans? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I Thought You'd Never Ask – Eventual Future Fic!**

**Welcome one and all! This is my first published Klaine fic but I have had a few in works for a while. I hope you like it and if not...soorrwwy. Anyways the first few chapters will be a flashback to Kurt and Blaine's early relationship at Dalton and so forth and it does not follow the Glee story line after one particular event but I assure you Klaine will make a future appearance in later chapters..hehe maybe only time will tell.:)**

**Disclaimer = I own nothing below except the story idea**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Missed opportunity

(BPOV)

I stood outside the common room and absent-mindedly fixed my tie and blazer and tried to calm my steadily increasing pulse and breathing. I was going to do this...I was going to walk in that room and tell Kurt Hummel that I wanted to be with him...be his boyfriend...if he'd have me.

I had always known that Kurt was important to me...hell everyone here at Dalton knew Kurt was my best friend and they probably all knew that I liked him more than the average best friend before I did.

I reasoned with myself that I was his mentor, and just his friend for months now; and when I saw and heard him perform Blackbird a few days ago it was as if I heard the audible click in my brain that told me...I think I may love Kurt. He was so vulnerable yet strong, delicate yet powerfully beautiful and even though I had done some really stupid shit that would've have made any other man stop caring about me...he remained a constant; even when he told me he had feelings for me and that I basically broke his heart.

I wanted that heart for my own...I wanted to care for it, make it whole and I just had to suck it up and walk into that room and tell him. I just had to stop arguing with my inner self in the hallway and grow a pair. _Come on Blaine, this is Kurt...just breathe_

Inhaling deeply I turned the corner to see this breathtakingly handsome boy focusing intently on the crafts in front of him. Alright here goes...

"Hey, What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He didn't even look up at me.._.ok try again_.

"Well finish up...I have the perfect number for us and I think we should practice." This got his attention, he looked up at me quizzically as he raised his eyebrows and the hint of a smile. He really was beautiful. "Do Tell."

"Candles...By Hey Monday." I knew this would spark his interest, I wasn't exactly known for my obscure song choices...I was more of a current pop type of guy.

"I'm impressed, you're usually so Top 40."_ Thwap...wow he even thought I was predictable._

"Yeah well I wanted something that was a little more emotional." I sat down; this was harder than I thought now that I had the complete attention of those gorgeous blue/grey eyes. Just when I thought he'd say something he looked back at his crafts shyly before returning his new determined gaze towards me asking, "Why did you pick me to do that song with?"

He was enquiring why I wanted to sing with him? Why I had all but TOLD the Warblers that I was doing this duet with Kurt? I mean have you heard him? I let out an exasperated breath and continued, "Kurt...there is a moment when you say to yourself... 'Oh there you are'...I've been looking for you forever..." I shifted towards him in my chair and went to reach for his hand but I couldn't do it. It stayed it my lap...my courage depleting as I tried to meet his gaze again.

"You..." I choked and his eyebrows scrunched together looking completely confused as to where I was going with this.

"Blaine?...what are you trying to say here?"

"Kurt...your voice moves me...you move me..."_ Come on Blaine!_

But I was losing this battle with myself...I couldn't tell him...I couldn't take the rejection...he didn't love me...not anymore...I was just his friend.

"Kurt...you're so talented..and I wanted to perform with you...and doing this duet would just be an opportunity to spend more time with you...with my best friend."

Kurt just sat there and looked at me fondly...but he looked a little sullen at the same time and I couldn't quite place it but it passed, almost like he was shaking something off and he smiled at me placing his hand on my shoulder and little did he know but I melted into his touch.

"Aww that's sweet Blaine...thank you for wanting to sing with me...it'll be great I promise. And ..."

"And?" I said hopefully. Maybe just maybe Kurt was going to tell me he still liked me...maybe he could say what I was too chicken shit to say,

"And you know that you're my best friend too right?"

I released the breath I was holding and gave my best half smile.

"Duh? I guess you didn't get the memo about spending all our free time together means we're friends huh?" He laughed right along with me at that.

"You dork!" He swatted my arm and I tried to work through my disappointment whilst not trying to convey it.

"We should...we should practice." I said with little emotion but still trying to not alarm Kurt to the disappointment I had with myself.

He stood up, leaving his project on the table, and offered me his hand, "I thought you'd never ask."

I took the hand happily and we strolled out of there and made out way out to go rehearse our song.

(KPOV)

We had lost Regionals. Blaine's and my duet had sounded great but there wasn't the usual amount of emotion that the tenor usually sang with. Every time we sang it it was great but something felt off. I had confronted him about it on numerous occasions during our rehearsals but he never budged and just shrugged it off with a smile and said he was probably just tired or distracted.

We had laughed it off usually because Blaine would just resort to tickling me, making stupid faces to get me to laugh or suggest we boycott rehearsing and get coffee. He seemed off and I didn't notice it fully until we were in the middle of Candles, on stage in front of a huge audience when he looked at me while I was singing and his eyes teared, ever so slightly. Why was he so upset?

It had only lasted a moment but I couldn't figure out why, and now that the competition was over, and I stood over Pavarotti's burial site, alone, holding a rose I brought for my dearly departed friend, I started to cry.

I wasn't sure if it was because of Pavarotti, the loss at regionals or the look in Blaine's eye._ Oh, Blaine...why did he look so hurt recently..and why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? _

I thought he was my best friend, even if I still wished with all my soul that we could be more, he always told me everything.

I had to stop fantasizing that we could be together, that we would ever cross the bf border...Blaine was my friend nothing more. I wanted him to stand beside me right now and hold my hand as I said goodbye to my feathery friend. I was on my own though; Blaine wasn't here right now and I just had to get used to the fact that we would be apart eventually...we we're still friends but...no friendship lasts forever right? I placed the rose on the small grave before me and stuck my hands into my pockets and walked back to the main building, crying softly about things that happened and things that would never be.

_One and half years later..._(BPOV)

"Congratulations Dalton Academy graduates Class of 2012!"

We all threw our caps up in the air to rapturous applause from the friends and family that gathered to celebrate our graduation from high school. I stood there beaming, and hugged my fellow grads and friends. It was surreal as we all scattered in different directions, all of us trying to find our families to celebrate more.

I scanned the crowd and noticed a little group near the back of the hall, the eclectic bunch waving in my general direction. There stood my mother, surprisingly not my father...he was never around...Wes, David (they both graduated last year) Kurt, Racheal, Finn and Mercedes.

My mom enveloped me in a huge hug, "I'm so proud of you honey...honours, valedictorian...I'm so proud."

As our hug broke I looked over at my friends who all gave me congratulatory hugs and hand shakes until my eyes fell on Kurt whom of course was dressed formally for the occasion. Oh Kurt...how I love your individuality. A turn of the century steampunk inspired vest and dress shirt complete with bow tie and pocket watch. He looked great but...

Kurt looked upset, like he had been crying but wouldn't meet my gaze, "Kurt?" He all but lunged at me and threw his arms around me surprising me with a very long and emotional hug...bringing one hand up into my hair and held me tightly.

"Blaine..." he sighed and it sounded so sad and shaky, I knew he was crying, "Congratulations"

As he hugged me the events of the last year or so flashed through my mind...

_I had never admitted to Kurt how I felt, but we had remained best friends even when he transferred back to McKinley. I really didn't want him to go, I was still harbouring feelings for him that had never been resolved; mostly because of fear. But I wanted him to be happy and be with his family again...New Directions._

_Dalton, on the other hand, was a great place for me and I had the comfort and support of Wes and David and it really sucked when they graduated last summer but I still had Nick, Thad and even some of the non Warblers and I had become good friends._

_Kurt and I still met for coffee every morning because it really was 'our thing', and I even came to New York with him and the New directions to show my support last year._

_Things were good with Kurt even if they weren't what I wanted. That was until I had decided to not go to college in Ohio this fall but move permanently to New York and take the year off to try my hand at getting a job in the music industry. I know it was a long shot but I couldn't let my feelings for Kurt keep me somewhere I wasn't happy. I needed to try and move on._

_Kurt and I had argued over this decision, he called me an idiot for thinking that it would be a 'piece of cake' to just waltz into the Big Apple with a dream and a smile and get somewhere. We had fought over this relentlessly until I uttered the words that broke his heart and mine for good, "It's not like I have anything to keep me here."_

_Kurt had stormed off at that in tears and before I could mutter my apologies I realized this was my chance. I wanted to get over him; I gave myself a loop hole...even if it tore at my heart to do it. _

_So I was moving to New York but I was losing Kurt more and more each day._

As the hug relaxed and he pulled away I suggested we go for a walk. He only nodded and after telling our friends and family that we'd be back they just nodded and we sauntered with linked arms outside towards Dalton's extensive grounds.

We walked in silence on what was a beautiful summer's day arm in arm, both of us stealing glances at one another that neither of us noticed.

"Kurt..." I looked over at him and he was staring very intently at his shoes avoiding my stare, "why were you crying just now?"

He sniffled and I could see he was tearing again. I stopped under what I now noticed to be the tree where Kurt said he buried Pav last year, I still regretted not being there for him at Pav's little funeral but I wanted to give him his space...it wasn't like he needed me for everything.

"Kurt?" I released his arm and turned to face him, "That was good-bye wasn't it?"

He finally raised his head very slowly and took a chance peak at my eyes before diverting it back to the ground, "Blaine...we've been growing apart now for months...we never talk anymore. And with you moving in a few weeks..." he had trailed off and I felt my heart die...how could I still have broken his heart?

"You have to move on with your life...and I guess so do I. I still have one more year left at McKinley and you'll be in another state literally chasing your dream...we're still friends but...we'll each have our own lives...I-I guess it was a g-good-bye"

I hugged him letting my own tears fall knowing that I was basically not going to see my best friend for a long time...if he ever wanted to see me again that is. I tried to rationalize that our friendship had never been normal and that recently yeah he was right, our friendship had suffered and now I was leaving...maybe it was good thing for both of us.

The day I left was hard. I had my stuff packed and it was crammed into the back of the small truck I had rented and everyone had come to see me off...that is of course everyone but my father. _Shocking._

Over the past few weeks Kurt and I had barely spoken and it was as if he was avoiding me; saying things like' lets not try and make this harder'...he may have been right but I still didn't like it.

As I said goodbye to everyone with hugs and promises to call and e-mail when I got settled I started to tear...wishing nothing more than to see Kurt and have him hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright, but alas he wasn't there. So it was with a very heavy heart, that I came to realize I all but broke on my own, that I got in my car and drove out of Westerville for what I thought was the last time.

Hours later I pulled into a stop to get some food and stretch my legs when I noticed I had received a text message. I smiled at first...

**from: Kurt**

**to: Blaine**

**I couldn't bring myself to be there today when you left because didn't think I could bare watching you leave. Everything will be alright though...you'll do great there and i wish you the best. Try not to be a stranger and know that I will never truly say good-bye to you. xo**

I read it over so many times and I couldn't help to think it made things worse for my already dying heart...would I ever get over someone that I never truly had?

**Awwww poor Blaine. Well to be honest he did have numerous chances. Anyway this was just the set up; the actual story starts in the next chapters when you're brought up to speed on where they are now. Review if you like and yes to those who read 'The Odd Couple' I'm writing that one now too again. Lol**

**P.S- In the middle of KPOV there's a mystery line break that shouldn't be there but I apparently put it there subconsciously, the autocorrect fairies are messing with me...aka...ignore it. **

**Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this chapter brings you up to speed and it is a little long but it does cover a lot of ground. There will be some OC showing up now and it completely deviates from the original story to a brain child all my own. Enjoy everyone; I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer is the same as every other one; I own nothing except the OC's and the story idea.**

**Much Klaine: Much Love **

Chapter 2 – Time goes by

Everything hurt. Blaine was gone from my life; dissipating to nothing more than a friend on the other end of a phone or a computer. I kept mentally kicking myself for not saying that I loved the man; hell I had my chances but so did he. I could never nail down our relationship to anything concrete; it was all so vague. Were we friends, more than friends, or just stupid hormonal teenagers who made up relationships that didn't exist in our heads? I guess I'll never know really.

That summer had been brutal on me. I missed him and the way he'd hold my hand at random. His smell which always reminded me of a mixture of coffee and a fresh spring day. He was my rock and without him I fell into a mindless stupor just going about my daily events and chores.

Nothing thrilled me anymore and the summer literally passed by like a blur. I did hear from him; quite often might I add but I couldn't always find the words to write back to him.

He had finally gotten an apartment after living in a hotel in queens for the first week and a half and was now working in a coffee shop near the NYU campus where he was a paid performer 3 times a week, thought the pay was minimal. He seemed happy but I had yet to actually speak to him; always ignoring the calls because I wasn't sure my voice would hold its resolve.

So despite the few awkward emails and such, I figured it would be better to leave the ties cut and only say what was necessary. I fell into the long lost friend category by the time the new school year rolled around.

McKinley

"Kurt...boo wait up!" I was walking away from the voice not even registering who it was so I turned around only once the person grabbed my arm.

"Kurt, what's the matter Boo...we got Glee now...where were you going?"  
>I finally noticed my surroundings, I was in the courtyard not even really sure how I got there.<p>

"Sorry Mercedes, I guess I zoned out for a bit there."

"I noticed Kurt, you've been like this all summer. I thought you would come out of it by now but its been months and you're still caught up about him huh?"

My fashionably forward and brilliant Mercedes, this woman understood me, she'd watched me with pained eyes as Blaine's and my friendship evaporated over the last year or so and I know it killed her to see me like this.

"I'm sorry honey, its just been hard. I mean I thought I loved him; he was my best friend," I held up my hands seeing the bitch look on her face, "that was a guy! And we were all but ripped away from each other painfully slowly, I just don't have my usual _joie de vivre _as it were, I just can't seem to figure out how to move on"

"Look babe, We're all here for you, even Rachael when she allows that head of hers to be removed from her ass, and we'll help you through this, now let's head to the choir room, says we have a new kid today auditioning , should be fun!"

I rolled my eyes overly dramatically as she led me back inside and into choir room which was already buzzing. Mr. Shue was right behind us and asked for us all to take our seats.

"Ok everyone listen up!, " I took my usual spot beside Mercedes and didn't even look up from my lap as kept talking, I didn't really even register what was going on until he said, "I would like all of you to give a big warm welcome to Will Darrikson. He's gonna be auditioning today so Will whenever you're ready come on up."

I was uninterested until the boy opened his mouth, then I couldn't NOT pay attention, his voice was beautiful and now that I saw him, so was he. He had jet black hair which was feathered and hung just below his ears, much like Sam but actually styled better. From where I was sitting his eyes looked green underneath heavy eyelashes and he was smiling with one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen. Well at least one the brightest since Blaine...oh Blaine. No stop it! Pay attention to this beautiful boy who just began singing one of your favourite songs!

Will had a guitar slung over his shoulders and was strumming away and letting his smooth baritone voice carry the beginning verse of 'Edleweiss' from The Sound of Music; my absolute favourite musical! He was taller than me which surprised me because well aside from Finn and Mike everyone was shorter than him but he was built more like Puck, his shoulders broad.

I kind of got lost in the song and this now seemingly gorgeous boy performing before I knew it was over and everyone was applauding. I snapped myself out of it only to look over at Will who was shaking congratulatory hands with welcoming him aboard. My gay-dar was going off but it had been unreliable in the past so I wasn't going to get my hopes up that was until his eyes locked on me and he gave me the slightest he nod and a wink. Holy shit...did he just subtly hit on me?

"Ok ok guys calm down, Will take a seat over there beside Kurt and Mercedes please, we've got a lot of work to do if we're going to retake our national title. Let's get to work!"

Will sat down beside me and extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Will." I took it trying to sound as confident as possible, "Kurt, pleasure."

"Kurt? That's a beautiful name, and the pleasure is all mine." I could tell that I fell for this guy right then and there; here was the distraction I had been waiting for.

So that was the day I met Will and yes we started sort of dating within a few days. Mercedes and Rachael were both very worried about me because I just seemed to fall into a pattern with him that was so very Blaine familiar. We'd sing duets together, get coffee everyday, and just spend every moment we could have together. The only difference was that Will and I expressed our feelings for one another right off the bat. I liked him; he liked me, it was that simple. So I had a boyfriend.

We had been dating for a few months and I had barely spoken to Blaine, well I actually still hadn't spoken to him at all but we emailed very infrequently and besides Will said he didn't like it when I messaged him. Will didn't seem like the jealous type even when I told him everything about Blaine, I wanted to be honest with him, he just said something about my mood changing when I mentioned or messaged him. I guess I had to understand his point though, this was the only other guy who was gay that I had ever fallen for, except I was a little unnerved when he gripped my arm a little too forcefully away from my phone one day when I was texting him.

It was probably nothing, so I just shrugged it off as a random happenstance. Unfortunately those occasions of forceful talk and slight verbal aggression were becoming frequent when I messaged Blaine. I tried to hide that I still said hi to him every once in a while but it seemed to make will angry. So I just tried to not message him much at all but I was beginning to feel a little wary of Will's mood swings when other men spoke to me or if I mentioned another guy I knew, Hell he was even a little unsure about Puck when he first me him.

But I just let it slide; that is until one night just after nationals at the end of the school year when we all went to Rachael's again, after flying back from Boston, to try and have a celebratory party at Puck's insistence. I have to say that we all got a little drunk; I mean I was just tipsy and feeling pretty good but I could tell Will and Puck had gone drink for drink.

I had sent a text to Blaine right after the performance to tell him we'd won nationals again; hey it was about glee, the one topic that still seemed to keep our friendship alive, and he was delayed at sending back his reply. I mean it took him a day and a half until I saw the response during the festivities at Rachael's.

**B – That's awesome Kurt, I wish I had been there to cheer you on ;)**

That was a little more friendly than normal so I played along, having my abandon taken away by booze.

**K- Ya it would've been nice seeing you in the audience cheering me on again. ;)**

That wasn't too forwards was it? Apparently not from Blaine's standards.

**B - Awww Kurt, do you miss me? Cuz I miss you ;)**

What? Was he messing with me, was I dreaming? We hadn't spoken or texted like this in basically years now, but this could be an interesting conversation.

**K – Of course I do dummy! I never stopped missing you, how could I?**

His response was almost instantaneous

**B – You never cease to make me smile Kurt. God I miss you. Why did I ever leave you?**

That was all I got to say before my phone was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the empty bedroom I had retreated to so I could message him. Will looked furious, his eyes were blazing.

"WAS THAT HIM? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO? DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND OR SOMETHING KURT?"

I had never seen him like this, he looked so primal so angry, a far cry from the man with the silken baritone voice who would kiss me with so much passion. This was a different Will and he scared me.

"Will, baby look...I was just talking to him about Nationals, it was nothin.." but his hand connected with my face at that point, striking me hard, I looked back at him with tears in my eyes, completely dazed at what had just happened.

"Oh my god Kurt...oh honey I'm sorry I don't what came over me...oh god your face I'm so sorry...I just" I just continued to stare at him, I didn't know what to say so I went to walk away.

He tried to hold me but I violently moved away from him. This may not have been the best idea because he moved towards me so fast gripping both of my wrists which were now starting to burn with the grasp they had on me.

"Stop it, Will your hurting me! Let me go!"

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't break free, "You're mine Kurt, mine! Blaine let you go, he never cared about you the way that I do and it makes me sick to think that you still even give him the time of day! He never wanted you!"

My wrists definitely had bruises on them now.

"Blaine cared about me, he's my friend and that's ..."

The pain at that moment became a hundred times worse as his fist connected with my nose which was too much for me to keep fighting against. I slumped against the wall he had me pressed against and I felt myself giving up, that was until my phone buzzed from the other side of the room.

He bolted over to it, letting me out of his iron grasp and all but ran to get to it and this was my chance, I ran at him and kicked him square in the knee, causing him to collapse on the floor in obvious pain.

"AH FUCK KURT! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

Not even letting his words hurt me further I grabbed my abused cell phone and ran out of the room and down the stairs, trying to hold back the blood from my obviously broken nose. I tried to ignore the concerned looks on my friends faces that weren't too drunk to notice my state, or the screaming of my boyfriend from upstairs and ran out the front door. I got in my car and started it without even thinking I shouldn't be driving because I was a little drunk, but the adrenaline took over as I raced back to my dad.

Oh god my dad. He had been supportive of my relationship with Will even though he constantly reminded to be careful. He never said in so many words that he didn't like Will but he never said that he thought Will was right for me. What would he say now? I couldn't have him worried about this but I needed to tell him, I needed his help... I just needed my dad right now.

As I pulled into the all too familiar driveway and I felt better just knowing I was home, my sobs slowing into irregular breaths instead of weeping heaves. I tried to calm myself and wipe my bleeding nose with the tissues from my glove compartment before I went inside and that's when I remember my phone had buzzed again.

**B – Kurt I'm sorry if that was too personal of me; I just got carried away.**

**B – Kurt? I just miss you, are you ok?**

I started to cry again looking at these messages. He did still care, he did. Even after all this time he at least cared about me still. I sent him back another message before I even realized I sent it.

**K – Blaine I miss you too, and I really wish you were here right now, I need a shoulder to cry on. No it wasn't too forward but I have to go deal with some stuff right now, I'll text you later**

He must have been waiting right by his phone because he messaged back immediately.

**B – Ok Kurt. Be safe and keep in touch. I am always here despite **

**Knock knock knock**

My dad had obviously seen my car pull up because now he was freaking out banging on my window relentlessly

"Kurt! Kurt kiddo what the hell happened?"

I ran out of my car and all but knocked him over with a sobbing bone crushing hug where I let all of my emotions overtake me, in his strong familiar arms.

(BPOV)

I was having a bad week, well kind of a bad year really. I had never gotten over the initial shock of moving here away from my family, friends, never mind Kurt. I really missed him despite everything but he like myself was trying to get on with life. I had moved into a fairly small 2 bedroom apartment which thankfully my father for some reason decided to pay for and after much deliberation I figured I'd just let sleeping dogs lie and let him pay for it. Its not like the man had ever done much for me emotionally anyway.

I had found a job waiting tables at a very busy coffee shop just outside the reach of the NYU campus. It was a very comfortable place and after a fairly lengthy month of begging the owner decided to let me play my guitar and sing for the patrons on Wednesday, and Friday evenings as well as Sunday afternoons if I wished. They wouldn't really pay me for this but increased my regular salary a little and let me keep my tips. It became a normal routine for me even though I was still very much home sick.

I had tried out for a few off Broadway productions that were having open casting calls but nothing ever seemed to really work out for me.

Despite the working, the performances three times a week and the endless hunt for a better singing gig I was lonely.

Thankfully the world brought me Jessica. My little angel, who was witty, and absolutely crazy. She had taken over the managers position in the early winter just before Chirstmas and we hit it off right way. She was 21 at that point so only a couple years older than me, about 5'1" if she's lucky with ginger hair and a small but muscular frame. She also taught yoga twice a week even though she did it more for the workouts than the money. Her smile was almost as radiant as her wit and we quickly became great friends.

I had poured my heart out to that little woman, telling her about my tales from Ohio, my friends and dreams of becoming a performer, my secret aspirations to becoming a human rights lawyer but never truly thinking I had the grades, but mostly about Kurt.

She had laughed at me because I honestly never told her I was gay until much later but she just shrugged it off saying she could tell just from looking at me. She later explained to me that she was a lesbian and that 'we opposites tend to register one another at first glance'.

She became my new rock; we were inseparable; she eventually moving into the extra room I had in my apartment so she could save money on rent because she was planning on opening her own Yoga studio soon, or at least she hoped she would.

So it was, I had a comfortable existence with a new friend in my small apartment in New York. Instead of the glamourous life I had planned living in a ritzy neighbourhood performing to a sold out crowd nightly, I was living in a 2 bedroom apartment near the university, with a lesbian flat mate and working in a coffee house. Sounds like a bad novel synopsis if you ask me. I really was just lonely.

As if to remedy this Jess has set me up on a few dates here and there but nothing seemed right, I never felt that way about them really. The two times it got kind of serious were with Kyle and most recently Jon.; both of whom either broke up with me via text or cheated on me. Thankfully I had never fully had sex with either of them or it would have made things worse. This was my life; boring and kind of loveless. Thank god I had Jess.

On one night in June, Jess and I were sitting at home having a few glasses of wine. I had just found out about Jon cheating on me and well it got to me. Jess decided we needed to have a much needed girls night to "bitch it out" as it were. So she ranted that Jon was a douche and not really good enough for me anyway and despite the sheer rant of it, she did make me feel better. Maybe it was the bottle of wine that helped too but I wasn't sure.

I had also heard from Kurt the previous day. He and the ND had recaptured there national title and I had debated on responding to him because honestly I was still scared to say what I truly felt to the man. I mean, Kurt had told me about Will and even though there was a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach I was happy that he had moved on.

It wasn't until the wine was finished that Jess had finally had enough of my indecisiveness.

"Oh come on B, just text him already, you'll beat yourself up if you don't!"

"I dunno Jess, what should I say?"

"Jesus B, just respond normally."

So I gulped down my fear along with the rest of my wine and just sent back the first thing that popped in my head.

Kurt responded pretty quickly and he seemed in a really good mood so I used the opportunity to flirt a little, missing the way we used to do this in high school. The flirting was so much fun and Jess seemed proud of herself as she watched my face light up as I talked to him...but then it stopped abruptly and I panicked. Did I push too far? So I sent another couple messages hoping to make amends if I overstepped my boundaries. Then I waited all the while trying to ignore the 'relax B, he's probably busy with the new directions or something' chants that Jess was throwing in my direction.

He eventually responded with a message that terrified me slightly even though I think it was meant to comfort me.

"Jess?" she looked up from the laptop she was staring at, "Yea?"

"He sounds...hurt? Do you think he's ok?"

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he missed me and that he wished I was there but he needed to deal with some stuff. I just told him I was here if he needed me. Should I push?"

She seemed to concentrate on that really hard and shook her head, "No Blaine...leave him be for a bit. He'll message you when he's ready, besides now that the ice is broken you can try messaging him more often."

I just settled back into the chair I was in and considered it and smiled. I hope he's ok but I knew that things could get better now; I had hope.

(KPOV)

That night had been hard. I cried most of the night with my dad and Carol fussing over me as well ad Finn when he got home. Finn had grabbed me into a huge brotherly hug chanting at me, "why did you come to me, I good have protected you."

Will had tried to call and come over repeatedly but my dad basically chased him off with the shot gun and threatened to call the police if he didn't stay away from me. It was only at my insistence that dad didn't press charges.

The last week of school wasn't even a week for me. I went back for my 3 remaining exams and my graduation. Will was there, but he never even made eye contact with me; I guess that had to do with Finn and Puck acting like my own versions of overly bulky bookends. After graduation I was sitting in my room sifting through old year book and photos and I wondered how Blaine was. I hadn't said much to him in a few days. Only the reassuring messages that I was ok, and that it was just a family issue that had me messed up the other night. I needed a Blaine hug; no one ever hugged like he did.

Just then my dad came into my room, knocking of course, "Hey kiddo happy graduation!"

"Thanks dad, what's up?"

He just shuffled his feet and handed me the envelopes that he had for me behind his back.

"What are those?" I took them from him and realized they were my college acceptance letters that I had sent off months ago.

"Oh my god, oh my god dad! When did these get here?"

"Couple days ago...but I thought I would wait till grad day...come on open'em kid!"

So I did and I got into all 3 of the Ohio universities, as I started jumping up and down squealing at an octave that I'm sure probably offended my dad.

"whoa whoa whoa kiddo hold up hold up.." I stopped bouncing as he handed me another letter. It was from NYU. I was stunned.

"Dad I never applied there! We can't afford the tuition there, did...did you send this?"

"Yup, I copied your entrance letter and application forms from your other applications, you said you wanted to major in fashion and minor in music and there's no better school or city for that than New York. I hope its an acceptance letter kid. I did this for you."

I opened it up with trembling fingers, could this be really be happening? I mean New York? I had to look twice at the letter before I dropped it on the ground.

"Kurt?"

"Dad...I-I-I...got in!" I threw my arms around my dad and he just laughed at me.

"I'm proud of you kid, and before you argue we can afford it." he pulled me away and looked into my eyes, "kid your mom and I put away quite a bit of money for you for college and now that you got into basically the school of your dreams; we can afford it. Your mom would've wanted nothing less."

I pulled him back into another giant hug, "I love you dad"

"I love you too kid...and hey ya know what bud?"

Through watery eyes I cocked my head , "what dad?"

He laughed all be it a little nervously then said, " you're moving to New York!"

_Oh crap, oh my geez, in a few weeks I was moving to New York! Oh good Gaga! _

**Yay we're up to present time! Woo...soooo whatcha think? I know it was long but I had a lot to cover. Happy Glee Finale everyone!**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok everyone this is the next fairly long installment of what I hope will be a long series. I would like to apologize to my readers for my negligence with my writing. I don't always proof read my writings b/c I usually write them late at night and the way things come out in my head is how they end up on 'paper'. I am also a preemptive poster :( So if my grammar or misuse of punctuation sucks I'm sorry, but I hope you will still read :)**

**This is the last chapter that will jump forwards quickly; the rest will follow a logical time-line.**

Chapter 3 – A New Life

(KPOV)

My life was now in overdrive. Ever since Will's and my break up my life had taken a drastic turn, mostly for the better. I had graduated at the top of my class, my dad's and my bond was stronger than ever, and I had gotten accepted to NYU. NYU! I still had to smack myself ever once in a while at this prospect. I would be moving somewhere that I had always dreamed of living. New York was a city that I could be free to be myself and not just in the confines of my own home; but in public. I mean I knew that I had the tendency to be overly dramatic or flamboyant but I was still never truly comfortable in my own skin at times living in Ohio and this was my chance to express myself fully and with complete ease. Then why was I so stressed?

I had been un-nerved for days and even when Mercedes and the girls took me out for a celebratory shopping trip I still couldn't understand why I was so nervous. I knew that I was moving to a whole new city but Mercedes and Rachael had both gotten acceptance letters from NYU too and at least I would know some people there right? We had finished shopping, well who was I kidding I was never finished shopping, but we had settled at the Lima Bean to relax our now tired feet.

"Kurt, sweetie, we're all moving to New York, together, it's like we've always dreamed. Why do you look so sad?" Rachael did always have a way of breaking tension even if she had her super annoying moments, I was glad that I was still going to have her in my life.

"I know Rach, we've been pseudo planning this since junior year, but I guess its just surreal and I'm kind of overwhelmed with having to find a place to live there too. I'm not so keen on sharing a dorm with a knuckle dragging neanderthal who's IQ is lower than his grade point average."

They both laughed at this even though they nodded understandingly, because they had already found an apartment together so they didn't have the same worry as me. Mercedes was and I guess still is hesitant about moving in with Rach but they had become closer this past year. Rachael's dads have a friend who owns an apartment in New York that they no longer use and agreed to let the girls rent it out for much cheaper than they would normally pay for it. Her dads had just said they would do anything for their budding star or any of their friends. I think that was what won Mercedes over; it was their unbiased generosity to help their daughter and her friends.

"Kurt if ever you need a place to stay, even if its because you just don't like the dorms, you can always crash with us, there's always room for our Kurt!" She just beamed at me and glancing at Mercedes I saw the same look coming from her as she reached over and grabbed my hand to give it a firm yet gentle squeeze.

"Thanks girls for everything really, especially for this fabulous shopping and coffee gathering," I looked around at the all to familiar surroundings of the Lima Bean noting nothing had really changed in the last few years. We all looked a little more mature and so did the crowd that came in here; all of us growing up faster than we thought possible. As I looked at my girls warmly, as well as the cumulative shopping bags that lay strewn at our feet my thought drifted back yet again to Blaine.

"So...have you told Blaine yet?" This snapped me back out of my haze as I almost choked on my latte turning to look at Mercedes with an obvious blush painting my features. _I have got to figure out how this woman reads minds._

"Um no, why would I?" I know it was a stupid question but I had to at least appear like I wasn't always thinking about him. I looked down at my cup and lazily drew patterns on my lid.

"Boo, if you move to New York and don't tell him and he like bumps into you one day or something, he'd be really hurt that you never told him...and besides don't you want to at least see him again now that you can?" She had her eyebrows raised over a slightly smug expression because she knew she was right. I knew she was right but the thought of calling Blaine; strike that even just telling Blaine was a scary prospect.

Recently we had been messaging more frequently. I had told him about Will's and my break up but I didn't tell him exactly what happened. I really didn't want to appear weak in his eyes for allowing Will to use me like he had. Nevertheless we had become closer so to speak in the last month, no where as close as we used to be, but I felt better just talking to him again about our lives. How could I tell him we'd be back in the same city together again? Would he want to meet up with me and if so why would he? I'm not really important to him anymore; just an old friend.

"Mercy, Rach...I just don't know how I would feel seeing him again, its been so long. I've only just got used to talking to him again and I feel if I tell him I'm moving to New York he's gonna think I'm stalking him or something and won't want to see me even if I could bare it!"

Rachael's hand reached out and joined Mercedes' and mine forming a threesome grasp saying, "Kurt, I know I'm not one for relationships, I mean Finn's and my relationship as you well know has been up and down more than Coach Sylvester's moods, but I know that even if you and Blaine aren't close anymore it's not a reason to not try and get back what you've lost." She paused for effect, always the consummate actress there Rach.

"You guys were meant for something...you can't let that get away or you'll regret it forever, just call him." she gave me another reaffirming squeeze that matched the one Mercy was giving me too. I couldn't have asked for better friends and I knew they were right.

I only nodded in agreement before changing the subject back to our recent purchases and how we were going to spend our last summer as high school students.

Before I knew it a month had gone by and I was furiously trying to get everything packed that I was bringing with me to college. I was going to be crashing on Mercedes' and Rachael's couch for a few weeks because I was a little late submitting my dorm request. Admissions had told me that it would take a few weeks to find me a suitable dorm and that I had to make other arrangements until then. I still wasn't crazy about living in a dorm for obvious reasons but I didn't want to impose on the girls even though they kept repeatedly telling me that I was never an imposition. So needless to say I was excited but scared shitless.

My dad, Carol and even Finn had been really helpful with the preparations. Finn had gotten a partial football scholarship to Ohio State and even though it wasn't far from home he wanted to live on campus so we had his packing to do as well. In all the commotion, packing and planning I had pushed the idea of calling Blaine into the back of my mind. I knew I was procrastinating but I did have other more important stuff to organize.

My dad had transferred the savings my mom and him had put away for me in my account so I could pay my bills and such when I arrived. Carol helped me ween down the wardrobe I was bringing so that I didn't fill Rach's apartment with just my clothes. She reassured me that she would send over the remainder, properly packaged and labelled of course once I was settled fully.

As I sat alone in my room one Saturday evening as I glanced around my room noticing the boxes and bags that littered the corners since I had finished packing and I was leaving in a week for New York. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the sheer glee it filled me with to know that, Kurt Hummel's moving to New York. Mercy and Rach were already there setting up and I already missed them.

Sitting alone in a room that used to give me so much comfort, but knowing I was leaving it ,was hard because I couldn't help but reminisce about the the past few years.

I stood up and walked over to the closet to double check if I was forgetting anything when I stumbled purposely onto the box that had all the photos and yearbooks from high school. Sitting right on top was the picture of Blaine from my locker, still embellished with the word 'Courage' underneath it that I had made into my mantra those few years back.

Courage huh? It seemed like forever ago when Blaine had spouted off his mentoring words of encouragement, now it seemed like a hazy dream.

As I stared at his picture I ran my hand across it lovingly silently wishing he were here. I outwardly sighed as I clutched the picture and held it to my chest. "Come on Kurt, Just call him, tell him, courage" _Stop talking to your self too!_

I reached into my pocket before I could mentally stop myself and searched through my contacts only to hit send instinctively instead of writing a text.

_Oh shit I called, oh shit what am I going to say; should I hang up? What if he doesn't pick up, oh good gaga what the hell am..._

"Hello?" His voice was literally music to my ears, "Kurt is that you?"

I started trembling even though the sound of his voice made me smile._ Oh shit I should speak._

"Um hi y-yeah it's me." W_ow eloquent way to go Kurt!_

"Kurt! Oh my god its so good to hear your voice." Even excited his voice remained as silken as ever, but his childlike tone always did make me laugh, he really was excited to hear from me and this thought alone gave me the courage to continue speaking.

"Likewise, how are you Blaine?" He gave a throaty laugh and all my nervous kind of melted away with it. He always did have this uncanny way to soothe my nerves and it was like old times again. We talked for hours, literally hours about everything he was doing, he told me all about Jess and his job, I was comfortable just listening, until I realized I needed to broach the subject of me moving.

"So Blaine I kinda have some news?" He giggled before retorting, "you have the floor ." I laughed and I was never more thankful for his wit because it seemed to relax me even more.

"What would you say to going to a coffee?" I knew it was a strange way of telling him but I was inspired to be bit cheeky.

" I would say hell yes...but Kurt I'm not heading back to Ohio until Christmas if at all because of lack of money, so I don't know how that would be possible." He sounded so sad which was the complete opposite of what I was trying for, so I tried to still sound playful.

"How about I come to you?"

"It's an awful long way to come for just a coffee Kurt, but I would love to see you. Are you and your family coming here on vacation before you start school or something?"

I paused, I just had to blurt it out and gauge his reaction from there.

"Blaine...I..." _Come on Kurt, courage dammit!_

"Kurt?"

"I-I-I'm m-moving to N-New York!...in a week...I got accepted at NYU."

*Silence*

I started tearing up but I couldn't being myself to hang up, I needed to know how he felt about all this, then I heard screaming.

(BPOV)

It was so great to talk to Kurt like this again. It was as if all the fears and bitterness drifted away as we talked and talked about my adventures here in New York.

Jess was smiling at me from the couch as she half watched her TV show and half tried to eavesdrop on my conversation with Kurt. She was making 'awwww' comments at me since I had picked up the phone and I couldn't hide my smile or enthusiasm throughout the entire phone call.

"Aww B you're so cute, why don't you just tell him you love him now and save yourself the gigantic phone bill." I just ignored her as Kurt had asked me a very odd question about going for coffee. I mean it wasn't odd because we had had coffee hundreds of times but its been years and we live in different states. Did he want me to come home and visit? Was he taking a vacation to NY or something? So I asked but the answer was no to both. A concerned look had obviously crossed my face because Jess was at my side in a heartbeat, flashing me a concerned 'what happened?' look while placing a hand on my forearm.

Then I heard it fall from his lips with the slightest of stammers and my head felt all of a sudden very light but my chest felt fuller than it had since I left home. Kurt was moving here, HERE!

I pulled the phone from my ear and mouthed to Jess what Kurt had just told me and the two of us couldn't contain ourselves, both of us fangirl screaming in unison.

"OH MY GOD, AHHHHHH!", as we both bounced slightly where we were standing. Even though I had covered the receiver with my hand I was sure Kurt heard us.

As I put my ear back to the phone all I could hear was the melodious sound of Kurt's giggles. It had been so long since I heard that wonderful noise that I almost forgot to speak again.

"Uh, you heard that huh?" He was still giggling only I could tell he was trying to calm himself.

"Um yeah Blaine, I think you're entire block heard you." He let another giggle or two loose with that.

"Sorry Kurt, it caught me off guard and we got a little excited."

"We?" I could hear his characteristic eyebrow rise at that comment.

"Yeah, Jess is here with me right now and I told her the good news."

"**HI KURT, CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU! HE DOESN'T SHUT UP ABOUT YOU!" **

"Jeeessssss..."

"Hi Jess! Can't wait to meet you too, oh and you talk about me Blaine?"

"Kurt says hi Jess and he says to stop babbling and making me embarrassed ok?" I shoved her away from me slightly; even though I couldn't wipe the victorious smile off her face.

"Blaine you didn't answer my question?" There was a slight tease to his voice; something I hadn't heard from him in a very very long time. It was confident; sexy almost.

"Of course I talk about you dummy, you were...well kind of still are my best friend." I knew he would blush at that. Now we were both probably the same colour of pink.

"Does that mean you still wanna see me; get our coffee?"

"Everyday if you'll still have me." I know it was corny but it was true and I was too elated to filter what I said at this point. Kurt Hummel is back in my life.

(KPOV)

I hadn't smiled this much in a very long time. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, I was curled up with my pillow and 'Courage' picture and I was talking to Blaine, my Blaine. He was happier than I ever thought possible at the prospect of me moving to New York, and it made me all warm inside knowing that he wanted to see me. So the rest of our conversation was about my moving in with Rach and Mercedes temporarily, and my start dates for classes. He was almost as excited as I was and my face was starting to hurt from all the smiling I had been doing. I told him that my flight would be getting in next Saturday at 2pm which would give me more than enough time to get unpacked and meet for a coffee afterward.

"It's a date Hummel! Call me when you get in ok?" _A date? Oh Kurt don't look into it too much already! Just relax in the knowledge that Blaine wants to see you again._

"Ok Anderson...its a date. I gotta go though, I'm kinda falling asleep here."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to keep you up...I just like talking to you."

"Me...*yawn*..too" I couldn't keep my eyes open so I closed them and just listened to the sound of his voice. I swore I could hear soft singing as I drifted off,

_...All the games you played, the promises you made  
>Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<em>

_Lost sight, couldn't see_  
><em>When it was you and me<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>I'm beginning to see the light<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>But I think I'll be alright<em>

Goodnight Kurt." That was the first night in a long time where I slept all the way through, holding Blaine's photo in my hands and his voice in my head.

To say the last week went by in a daze was an understatement. I had contacted the girls and told them about my arrival on Saturday afternoon; I had also told them that Blaine and I had sort of reconciled and were meeting for coffee when I got into town. The girly screams they produced reminded me of Jess' and Blaine's outcries from earlier that week which made me smile even more.

I had started talking to Blaine daily now and my father kept shaking his head knowingly at me whenever he knew I was talking to him, muttering things like "its about time you two talked again." Carol did basically the same thing only she would never say anything only wink in my direction when she saw me on the phone.

Finn on the other hand was being very big brotherly. He kept saying that Blaine had better treat me better this time because if not Blaine would be answering to him. I appreciated his concern greatly, he was the one that had helped me the most through my depression the summer Blaine left, but at the same time I wanted him to accept that I had my best friend back. We had compromised that as long as I looked after Rachael in New York when he wasn't around, he would be tolerant of Blaine's and my reformed friendship as long as I didn't get hurt again. Of course I agreed.

**Departure Date**.

My luggage was already there and as the most recent text from Mercedes told me it had arrived safely at their apartment intact so I shouldn't worry about my extensive wardrobe getting hurt. Everything was in order, all I had to do was get on that plane and leave Lima behind.

I was sitting in those stupidly uncomfortable orange plastic chairs that seemed to be in every small airport with Carol and my dad. All of us silently practicing our goodbyes before having to say them. Carol had already cried when Finn left 2 days ago and it seemed like she was just as upset now as I looked over at her as she wiped her eyes.

"Carol? Mom, everything's going to be ok y'know?" She stopped wiping her tears and got up to come over to me, I met her halfway into the hug.

"Mom I'll be fine."

"Its not that Kurt...you called me mom." I wasn't the first time I did because Carol really had become my mother and I loved her like one but it still made me tear up as I held her tightly.

"_Now boarding flight 527 to New York at Gate number 11"_

"That's me guys." I pulled away from Carol who just leaned in an kissed my cheek one more time before handing me off to...wait was my dad crying? I think I had only seen this once since my mom's funeral but there he was red in the face and tears filling his eyes. No words were spoken only the force of my dad crushing me with one of the most powerful hugs I've ever known.

The feel of him sobbing on my shoulder, and the knowledge that he was allowing his wall to crack in front of me had my crying too. We looked like a scene out of a bad romance movie, all of us blubbering saying goodbye at an airport but it was a very emotional time for all of us.

"Thank you dad. I love you."

"I love you too kid. I'm so proud of you."

Our hug broke and in one of those rare moments he kissed my head and straightened my collar for once.

"Knock'em dead kid...and call us when you get in so I know you're safe."

"I will dad...mom...I love you both. I'll talk to you in a few hours."

With a simple wave and a big smile I wiped away the tears and walked to the gate with my carry-on. _Goodbye for now Ohio. _

I boarded the plane and took my seat, and decided to send one last text to the girls and Blaine.

**About to take off. New York here I come :) - K.**

I got three messages back simultaneously.

**Great, we'll see you when you get here.-M**

**Yay! You're gonna love it here! -R**

...and lastly

**I can't wait to see you; its been too long. xo -B**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as knowing that in just a few hours or less I would be starting a new life.

**Laguardia International Airport, NY**

It wasn't a long flight but it took almost as long to fly here as it did to land; delaying my touchdown and increasing my nerves. This was the first time I had flown alone and I have to say I wasn't a fan; it was boring and lonely.

Once I had left the plane I was forced to walk incredibly slowly behind a man who had very questionable hygiene. I all but ran away from him once we were at baggage claim where I was thankful to already see my suitcase on the turn belt. I grabbed it but in my rush to get some fresh air I got turned around a couple times before finally finding my way through the arrivals gate.

I had to weasel my way through embracing families and hugging friends to try and find a taxi stand where I could find a cab to take me to Mercy's and Rach's. Well I guess you could technically call it home; at least for now.

After dancing my way through the last of the people swarming the arrivals gate I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Blaine_

He was standing there scanning the crowd, a single scarlet rose in his right hand, and he looked good; like really good. He had let his hair grow and it looked slightly unkempt so that his curls were a good 3 inches long, some of them hanging loosely on his forehead. He had on dark blue jeans, a fitted black tee and from what I could tell the brown suede Mark Jacobs jacket I got him years ago for Christmas and his trademark chocolate loafers..

I just stood there staring, not really caring whether or not I was blocking anyone else's way because I was too shocked to move. I dropped my luggage on the ground because my limbs we're working so well anymore.

Blaine was here; right there in front of me and he was there because of me. Why couldn't I move? I was jostled out of my train of thought when I was shoved from behind.

"Hey man, get out of the way!", he shouted at me before giving me a dirty look and walking away.

"Excuse you...mouth breather," I muttered the last part but I still think he heard me.

"Kurt?" It was a voice so soft that my mood changed instantly as I looked up from brushing my jacket off dramatically.

_Blaine Anderson._ We were still a good 20 feet from one another but our eyes were locked, neither one of us blinking because I felt if I did he would disappear.

"Blaine...what..."

He ran at me and before I could blink his arms were wrapped around the small of my back holding me so tightly that even if I wanted to I couldn't break free. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, something between Hugo Boss aftershave, coffee and_ just Blaine._

He squeezed me tighter if that was possible and I just reciprocated pulling one hand into his hair relishing in the softness of his curls. No one ever hugged quite like Blaine.

"I missed you Kurt". I felt a dampness on my collar and a hitch in his voice. I pulled away slowly but still keeping my hands around his neck.

"I missed you too Blaine." I wiped away one of his tears as I felt one of my own escape my eyes. He looked up at me and smiled, and god how I missed that smile.

"Welcome to New York", as he produced the rose that was now behind my back where his hand was resting on my hip.

I blushed even more at this gesture and giggled slightly, "Thank you" before taking the rose with a smile.

I looked back at him and we both knowingly embraced again, this time in a less frantic but no less emotional hug.

"Blaine?..."

"mmmmhm?" he mumbled at me from where his face was buried in my collar.

"Don't ever leave me again." I let more tears fall, knowing I had been holding that thought for a year now.

"Never Kurt...never again."

I smiled and just nuzzled the side of his neck._ I was home._

**Tada! So its stupidly late again but I just had to get this out today, it was hurtin my brain. Reviews+Suggestions=Very Welcome. Enjoy and thanks 3 for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took waaaaaay too long to post and I am sorry but between work, my stupid computer and The Odd Couple I have been more or less preoccupied. My apologies lovely ones! Anywho, I know this story hasn't got that big of a following but I still want to continue with your blessings and reviews. So let r rip! Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4 – I have so much to tell you**

(KPOV)

I never wanted to let Blaine go. This had to be a dream. He couldn't be here with me, in New York, holding me tightly as strangers walked by in a very crowded airport.

"Pinch me." I must have blurted that out without thinking because Blaine started to laugh in our embrace. He pulled away and before I could stop myself and I whimpered slightly at the loss.

"Why do you need me to pinch you Kurt?" He raised his eyebrows slightly and I noticed that he had tamed them a little and it helped soften his features. I smiled but looked at the ground.

"I just don't want this to be a dream Blaine. I mean we haven't seen each other in well, a year and I haven't talked to you much and I don't want to loose this again and I...ouch Blaaaine what was that for?"

"You asked me to pinch you, ...and you were rambling" He started laughing again and even though I was rubbing my wrist from being pinched I laughed along with him.

"You're still such a dork Anderson." His laugh changed into a chuckle then it slowed to a smile as he looked at me intently.

"Look Kurt...I wanted to be here today to surprise you and I have to admit that I basically couldn't wait to see you again. So let me assure you I am real, this isn't a dream and I really have missed you." He leaned in closer again and grasped the hand he was holding even tighter, "Ok? Let's get out of here and get that coffee you promised me." He winked and my legs literally turned to jelly again.

"Ok." I blushed furiously yet again in front of Blaine._ How did he always do that to me? No one can make me turn this shade of red this quickly._

He whisked me off to the taxi stand, and of course he was carrying my suitcase but holding my hand still, always the gentleman Anderson, and flagged down a cab for us. We packed my luggage in the back and hopped in. Blaine started to give an address when I stopped him.

"Wait! I have to go by the house first and say hi to Mercedes and Rach. I also have to drop my stuff off unless you wouldn't mind dragging this around for the afternoon."

He shrugged so I gave the driver the address for my apartment on Canal St and off we went.

"You're living near the university too then huh?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yeah? I told you we weren't going to be living too far off campus with all of us going there that is. Walking will save money on transit". I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I know but I didn't realize how close you'd be. I live on Crosby St which is like a 10 minute walk from your apartment." He was smiling so big at this last statement that I chuckled at his excitement.

"Well I guess that's just another reason to not ignore me Blaine." I winked and I could see him blush as he looked at the floor of the cab which suddenly became very interesting for him. He then exhaled a deep breath which I figured he must have been holding a while and said, "Kurt I will never ignore you. Personally I think you're going to get very tired of me soon because I'll be around so much."

"Blaine I..."

"No wait Kurt." He held up his other hand to enforce the pause in my response and grasped my other hand even tighter and looking straight into my eyes before continuing.

"I was going to wait until we had coffee to say all this but considering the timing and where this conversation is leading I need to get this off my chest. Kurt I never should have left Ohio when I did. Yes I have made a few good friends here but I forgot my best friend at home. Why we ever stopped talking when I was there still baffles me. I can't understand what happened or why we drifted apart. I wanted to be there for you and share everything best friends should share with each other , but life somehow got in the way Kurt...", it was my turn to stop him. I shuffled in my seat as I let go of his hand and looked at the pained expression on his face and the tears now forming in them.

"Blaine stop. Just stop. I have cried too much over you and what we lost. It took me a long time to come to terms with you leaving, leaving me." Blaine let his tears fall as he scrunched his eyes closed, trying hard not to look at me but I placed my hand under that familiar chin and made him face me.

"Blaine I want you around, I always have and I don't think I could bear you leaving again. I went through so much when you were gone but I don't think I can tell you about all of that yet but I will. I want to get to know you again and be a apart of your life but you need to just promise me that you won't leave me again."

I started shaking a little then and up until now I hadn't come to terms with how much I needed to tell him this.

"Kurt, I never wanted to screw this up..." he was gesturing between the two of us, "but somehow I did. And I will do my best for as long as you'll have me around to try and fix us. B-because I-I never want to say good-bye to you Kurt...never again."

I pulled him into a hug again and I knew this was at least a starting point into fixing us. We had finally apologized in person.

"I'll never say good-bye to you Blaine." We stayed like that for a few minutes and then pulled apart and gave each other embarrassed looks as we moved ourselves to a more comfortable distance. We enjoyed a relaxing silence for a bit as we looked outside and then back at each other until once again Blaine whispered in my direction.

"I'm guessing that we're gonna be ok right?" Blaine was looking at me shyly and I couldn't help but smile. Even after all we'd been through he still got embarrassed around me and vice versa. Even though his blush was never as obviously noticeable as mine.

"I think so. Eventually." I gave him my biggest smile as I felt the cab come to a stop.

"Oh! Are we here already?" I asked feeling a little dumb that I hadn't even noticed how far we'd come and it had been almost a half hour cab ride. I always did get lost in his eyes, his face, his smile.._..ok kurt snap out of it and pay the man._

Blaine seemed a little shocked too at how long we'd been in the car but nodded and tried to pay for the cab for me but I shooed him away much to his dislike. He even pouted at me.

"Oh stop it Blaine. Save your money. Besides you can carry my bags upstairs if you're still feeling chivalrous." He laughed and pulled my bags out of the trunk for me and set it on the curb as we both looked up at the building that was going to be my home for the next few weeks.

"So this is home huh?" He turned to face me, "so do you think it would be ok if I helped you up with this stuff? Or is Mercedes gonna try and kick my ass or something if she sees me?"

"Noooo, she won't and besides her and Rachael know we're talking again so they shouldn't be too surprised to see you."

"Ok but I'm not staying, I'm going to come back in a few hours and we're going for dinner and then coffee. My treat no argument Kurt."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Alright Anderson, dinner it is but still come up and say hi to my girls. They probably miss you too, they were you're friends too. I mean you did make out with at least one of them." I laughed as I saw the familiar eye roll and irritation on my friend's face.

"Kuuuuurt, really you're going to bring up my one "I think I'm bi cuz I'm drunk' moment?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am, its eternal blackmail Blaine, I get to lock it up and use it on special occasions."

We had walked into the building and hit the buzzer even though I couldn't stop giggling at his annoyance.

"Wait Kurt...did you just call my ass sweet?" If I could have turned the colour of this horrendous cherry carpeting in the lobby I think I would have. "Uuhhhh, you know what I mean Blaine..."

_Saved by the Buzzer_

"Hello"

"Cedes I'm here!"

"Boo, come in honey" We pulled the door open at the beep and I could vaguely hear Rach and Mercy squealing over the receiver that they hadn't hung up yet.

Blaine was laughing along with me as we got into the very tiny elevator with all my luggage.

"Oh Gaga this is the one time when I think I may have brought too much. Why is this elevator so small?"

"You'll find a lot of buildings in New York are old Kurt and they were never really meant to accommodate more than one or two people in the elevator at once; never mind your entire Mark Jacobs line!"

I opened my mouth in protest as he started laughing at me but I surrendered in order to be polite as the elevator opened on 4. "I'll have you know that my Mark Jacobs line was shipped over thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out him to show my 'mature' side as I walked out the door and taking a lucky guess which way 401 was.

He just kept snickering as I found the door and knocked. It opened with a flourish to find my two favourite girls staring at me briefly before simultaneously wrapping their arms around me in a huge hug,

"Kurt! We missed you!"

"Mercedes and I have been so anxious for you to get here and now that you are its just...wait Blaine? Blaine Warbler what on earth on you dong here?" Rachael still used that stupid pet name for him. Mercedes turned to see Blaine standing there with his hand nervously rubbing his neck. "Um hi girls. Long time no see. I was just helping Kurt with his bags so...um I'll just go..."

"Wait Blaine" It was Mercedes who stopped him before I did, as Rachael gave her and me a suspicious look before Mercedes continued, "Its good to see you Blaine, how did you find Kurt already?"

"He met me at the airport Cedes, it was a complete surprise, he never told me he was going to just show up."

"Awww that's sweet Blaine, like something out a classic movie or something." Rachael did always have a way of sapping things up. In this case though I did tend on agreeing with her but I'd never tell her that.

"Yeah I just wanted to see him as soon as I could.". The girls made a bunch of little noises that sounded like awww's as I walked past them into the apartment with the bag I was carrying, trying to avoid their gaze because I was getting embarrassed again.

Mercedes grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside with Rach and my other suitcase as I took in my surroundings. I saw the couch which was to be my bed and I looked around frantically for the other suitcase and garment bags that Carol said she had shipped. It wasn't like I didn't trust her I was just worried about my clothes.

"Everything's there Kurt. I checked the list you sent me twice, and your more expensive stuff is in my wardrobe hung with care so relax. You want anything to drink Blaine?"

Oh crap Blaine I forgot he was standing there as I was obsessing over my wardrobe. He was standing near the door with his arms crossed looking a little lost but watching me with the smallest of amused smiles.

"No thanks Mercedes, I really should be going anyway, but thanks or the offer. I'll let you guys talk."

He made to grab the doorknob but turned to look at me, "See you at 7 Kurt?"

I walked over to see him out and nodded, "Yeah 7 sounds good where am I meeting you?"

"Here of course, I'm coming to pick you up, and before you ask dress semi formal ok?" He always did know that that would be the first thing I would ask.

"Ok see you at seven then.". Before I had time to register what he was doing he pulled me into another strong hug and lightly kissed my cheek before pulling away. He turned a delightful pink colour before turning his heel and walking out the door rather quickly waving at the girls and muttering 'goodbye'. Nothing was said until I closed and locked the door and waited with my head firmly against it for a few seconds.

"Oh My God white boy! What happened that your not telling me?" I turned but I just shook my head trying to will the words out of my mouth.

"I dunno girls but it appears I may have a date with Blaine tonight, at least I think its a date."

Rach ran across the room and mauled me in one of her famous 'oh my god oh my god that's so exciting Rachael Berry' hugs.

"I'm sooo happy for you Kurt! I can't wait to call my dad's and tell them!"

"Oh how I miss you're insanity Rachael" I hugged her back but my eyes were focused on Mercedes who was walking over to me with a skeptic look on her face

"Woah whoa whoa Berry hold up, Kurt are you sure its a date, and that you really want to have Blaine back in your life like this ? I mean if you're happy Boo I'm happy but I just gotta make sure y'know?"

I pulled her into the hug with me and Rach, "Thanks girls, I do appreciate the concern but we both came to understand that our lives just weren't the same without one another; no matter what capacity. We just need one another. Its just gonna take me a while to trust him again"

We embraced and looked around the apartment and it was as if a lightbulb went off in the room as we started to scream like little girls because we had finally all made it. New York. Three very different awkward teens from Ohio had made it here alive from high school and it just sunk in. As if sensing the need Mercedes went over the entertainment wall and started up the music in celebration. We danced around the room and sang along for about 20 minutes when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my Gaga girls! What am I going to wear tonight?|"

They both laughed at me despite the very serious bitch-face I was wearing. I only had two and a half hours until he was picking me up. That was barely enough time. Sensing my nerves they dragged me into Mercedes' room where some of my cloths were hanging.

"Kurt, Blaine said semi formal right...how bout this?". I smiled

(BPOV)

I was so excited that I literally ran home to tell Jess. I couldn't even tell if my feet were hitting the ground and the irritated looks I was getting from other New Yorkers as I pushed by them weren't even registering.

_I finally did it. I have Kurt back._

My internal monologue was going insane. After 16 months and 15 days, yeah I've been counting, since the day where I literally chickened out, today I had grown a pair as Jess would say. How I was ever that stupid I will never get over but here I was finally having washed away my fear and feeling better than I had in months.

My thoughts were running amok and as I approached home I noticed that my feet were burning. As I ascended the steps to the apartment door, I came to realize that loafers were not good for running a few city blocks in at full speed; and I was out of breath.

I all but burst through the door and I think I scared the shit out of Jess who was in the kitchen prepping something because she dropped whatever she was holding with a small yelp.

"Fuck Blaine you scared the shit out of me!". She stopped to look at my slightly disheveled appearance and continued, "B? What the hell happened to you honey?"

I looked down at myself and now I could see her concern, not only was I limping slightly from running on concrete with loafers but my shirt was wrinkled and I was all sweaty and my hair was...well it was my hair but much wilder than it had been. All I could do was smile at her as I tried to control my breathing after my run.

"B? You're scaring me, you look like a nut job. You're sweaty and you have this crazy gleam in your eye that I don't think I've ever seen before."

I laughed and ran over and hugged her trying to ignore her squirming and obvious 'eww's' from my sweaty shirt.

"I did it Jess. I did it."

"What did you do? Wait...Kurt?" I nodded furiously. "What happened with Kurt?" She pulled away from me to see me grinning like a certifiable idiot. "I did it Jess. I apologized. I've got him b-back."

"Eeeeeeeeeee". She jumped at me and wrapped her tiny frame around me.

"That's awesome sweetie! Oh my god what happened tell me everything!". We rocked in that spot for a second before she dragged me into the living room, barely allowing me to shed my jacket, before plopping down on the couch to regale her in my afternoon reunion with Kurt.

She just sat there and listened as I told her about the hugs, the tears and confessions that had occurred over the last few hours. I never knew I was rambling until she rested her hand on my forearm to get me to stop.

"Ok let me get this straight. You surprised him at the airport and you shared a very intimate moment, kudos on the flower by the way, but you didn't kiss him?"

"Well no, I didn't want to scare him. I mean I just got him back in my life and I didn't want him to freak out or anything."

She seemed to mull this over for a second.

"Ok, that's fair I guess but you want that from your relationship right?" I must have turned a bright shade of red because she didn't let me respond but just squeezed my leg.

"Ok, ok B I think we both know you love this boy more than I originally thought but let's get back to the point. So he said that you guys were going to be ok but that he doesn't trust you fully yet, and isn't quite ready to open up about things yet?" I nodded not sure where she was going with this.

"Well yeah but..."

"No buts Anderson. He has to control this relationship. If you want him to eventually be your boyfriend I assume, you have to let him be completely comfortable with you again. Be attentive. Listen, just be there for him and I'm sure you'll know when the time is right to move forward."

"I can only hope I'm good enough for him Jess."

"Oh my god B. Listen to yourself. The man just flew from another state and was elated when he saw you; even though he hasn't seen you in over a year AND you hadn't spoken much since! He agreed to have dinner with you tonight too! He obviously wants you around and I wouldn't be too surprised if his feelings were mutual."

She gave me a wink and another comforting squeeze on the leg and I offered her another small smile.

"I guess Jessie, I just don't wanna mess this up."

"Then don't. Whisk him off his feet dammit! Be that sappy romantic that I know you are. The one who watches musicals more than the average person should! Be prince charming, you've got the smile and the looks. Use them."

"Thanks honey.." We hugged and I finally tensed when I came to realize that I had 2 hours left until I had to meet Kurt again for a dinner that I haven't even planned yet.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! What am i going to wear? Where am I going to take him? I haven't planned anything!" I got up and started pacing and I think I saw Jess keel over from laughing at me so hard.

"B, you're such a girl sometimes! Look I have a friend at the Bistro across the street from work. I'll call in a favour and get you a private table ok? You did say you wanted a semi formal dinner right?"

"Well yeah, that would be awesome Jess but isn't that Leia's place, the girl you've had a crush on for the past 6 months?" I poked her in the ribs and she turned around and smacked me relatively hard.

"Shut it Blaine! I'm doing you a favour here; this is not the time to be making fun of my lack of initiative ok!"

"Ok, ok sorry, I was just checking honey." I raised my hands in mock defence.

"Yeah it is her place and yes it will give me the opportunity to talk to her since all I do is drool when she's around." At her eye roll I grabbed her into another hug and laughed.

"Aren't we just a bunch of hopeless romantics without a clue?"

"Yeah, we kinda suck at this." she released me then with renewed enthusiasm, "But this is gonna be you're night B! We're gonna break the dry run here and get you the boy of your dreams. Go shower, you smell like a locker room, I'll go call Laura and see what I can do, 8 o'clock reservations sound good?"

I smiled fondly at Jess as I retreated to the entryway to the hallway and I was never so humbled that this strong little woman was in my life.

"That would be awesome Jess. Thank you. I owe you one." She had picked up her phone to obviously call Leia.

"Yeah you do...Oh hi Leia? It's Jess, from next door...umm hi." I shook my head as she turned into a babbling mess while talking to this girl. We were really similar and with her help I might just pull off this date with Kurt.

_Oh shit. I have a date with Kurt Hummel. I only hope he wants it to be a date too._

I ran off to the shower with a slight skip but a nervous twitch in my stomach. I've been waiting for a long time for this.

**Ok so that took far too long to write. I was having a serious writer's block because I wanted to get so much out in this chapter in a short period of time without it seeming rushed. Each chapter will become more episodic now. Review and let me know how I should proceed. I have ideas ;D many many ideas. Love as always 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay Klaine moments! I just went to the Glee Live concert yesterday so I was inspired for some Klaineness. Here`s the next chapter. I hope you like.**

**Oh and as always...I own nothing**

(BPOV)

"So how do I look?' I waltzed out of the hallway and into the living room looking for the final approval from Jess. I had my dark crimson dress shirt on with my black fitted jeans and I finished it with my Armani jacket. I had decided to not gel my hair down remembering those years back when Kurt said he liked it free of product confines.

Jess looked me up and down and smiled, "Absolutely edible sweetie. He's gonna die when he sees you."

I smiled but I was totally unconvinced. I was really nervous about this for some reason. I mean it was just Kurt. _Yeah just Kurt._...the one person who I could always confide in. The same man who I would willingly spend every waking moment with just to hear him talk, laugh, sing or just share a quiet moment with. The one's who's eyes were so blue and clear that I found myself lost in them whenever I gazed into them. Kurt really was the one boy who I fell for long ago and whom I may now finally have a chance with. _Oh yeah...sure...just Kurt my ass!_

I started to feel nauseated and I think I turned slightly pale as I tried to find a place to sit down.

"B...honey...relax ok. Just breathe you'll be fine. Its Kurt so he already cares about you; so just be yourself." She forced me off the floor and into her arms and it never ceased to amaze me that she was so strong physically.

She released me quickly and fixed the lapels on my jacket and turned me around towards the door and shoved me gently in that direction.

"Blaine...get your butt going. You'll be fine I promise. You don't wanna be late. I'm going out for a drink or two with Jake and Terri in a few hours so if you want the apartment tonight it'll be vacant."

She grabbed the front door and gave me a very cheesy eyebrow wiggle which I couldn't help roll my eyes at.

"Not likely Jess. I'm just hoping that he won't yell in my face and leave me stranded on the street corner." She leaned in and pecked me on the lips and gave me a playful pat on the butt and shoved me out the door.

"Go get'em gorgeous. I want details later." I laughed nervously as I walked out into the hallway; the butterflies in my stomach reaching a new velocity.

(KPOV)

Showered, shaved, moisturized and primed. I was pacing furiously having gotten ready quicker than I had imagined since my girls had already found what I could call one of my favourite outfits and I was dressed and ready for Blaine.

I was wearing my overly tight pin stripped dress pants, with a black silk dress shirt and a metallic charcoal vest. I had added the music note pin that Blaine had given me 2 Christmas' ago as an added touch. I had to say I looked good but I was terrified I was over doing it.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was about to repeat previous mistakes. That I was going to fall head over heels for Blaine again and nothing would ever come of it. He would eventually fade from my existence and I would be back where I started; looking for a relationship with someone else...someone like Will.

I shuddered at the memory of my ex, and I placed my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose as I felt the little imperfection from where it broke those few months ago now.

I couldn't let myself fall for him again; not until I was sure that he felt the same. I wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes; take the same path. I don't think my heart could take it. Blaine broke my heart without me ever giving it to him fully so I couldn't expose myself again; I needed to trust him first. He couldn't know the weak person I became in our time apart; he couldn't know yet that I was scarred deeply and that I didn't trust anyone anymore...but I would have to tell him eventually if I gained that trust. Just then something stirred me from my thoughts.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

I jumped a little and considering Mercedes and Rachael had gone out for dinner I had to relax a little and open the door.

Blaine.

How could I not love this boy? He looked absolutely divine head to toe and was wearing the tiniest shy grin that I had ever seen on him.

"Hey" It was almost a whisper as my voice apparently betrayed me when I tried to speak.

"Hi Kurt, wow...you look fantastic."

There I go. I blushed yet again. "So do you...um yeah wow kinda sums it up."

We both took each other in until we giggled a little uncomfortably.

"So um...are you ready to go?"

His voice sounded a little unsteady so I decided to lessen the tension.

"Yeah I am but did you wanna come in and talk for a sec before we go; ya know relax?"

"Um sure? Is it ok with the girls?"

"Yeah they're out getting dinner. I just wanted to talk for a bit in private before hand." He nodded and I gestured him inside and towards the couch. It's funny I would have been more nervous had I realized I all but gestured him towards my bed. Ah the irony. We sat down and he unbuttoned his blazer to attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"Blaine I wanted to ask you something before we went out ok. Now don't freak out or anything I just want an honest answer from you ok?"

"O..k? Did I do something wrong Kurt? I mean was this a bad idea?"

"Blaine...shut up ok. You didn't do anything wrong." He was wide eyed at my authoritativeness but remained silent and just awaited my question.

"Blaine is this supposed to be a date?" I was about to regret my question as soon as it left my mouth but I began to see the formulation of a smile hinting on Blaine's face. I couldn't tell if it was mischievous or not or maybe it was just to try and relax me but his answer still surprised me.

"I was hoping i-it c-could be... maybe. Yeah know...if you wanted it t-to be." I grabbed his hand rather forcefully surprising myself at my own will to get a definitive answer out of him.

"Blaine...do you want to go on a date with me?" _Holy shit did I really just ask him that? Where they hell was this resolve a year ago? Oh god what if he says no; am I ready to make that big of a fool out of myse..._

"Yes. I would love to." His voice was calm, steady and his eyes never left mine as if he was trying to will his belief into my soul.

"Are...are you sure?" He never broke eye contact but just firmly gripped the hand I was already holding and agreed with the simplest of nods.

"Then why now? You've know me for years...why now?"

This seemed to be the right question to ask because his gaze faltered and he looked at his lap instead.

"Remember this afternoon in the cab, I said that I would do my best for as long as you'll have me around to try and fix us, and that I never wanted to say goodbye to you." I just looked at him silently because for the life of me I couldn't change my expression for fear of losing my resolve and bursting into tears.

"Well Kurt I, I want you to be able to trust me again. I want to keep you safe from anyone or anything. I would love to take you out on dates and enjoy being your friend and hopefully one day maybe more. I care about you Kurt and I let you get away once. Never again. It was now because you have given me a second chance to say what I should have in the first place." He gripped my other hand in his as I traced patterns with my thumbs on his knuckles.

"What did you want to say to me Blaine...tell me now what you said you should have earlier." I knew I was pushing it but he was opening up and I needed to know more if he would let me.

He looked at me again and before I knew what was happening he was closing the small space between us so that his mouth was merely an inch from mine.

"That you're beautiful, amazing and that you move me with everything you are. I care about you."

"I lo-care about you too Blaine...I just need to know you're not m-messing with me here."

That was the moment my questioning stopped and so did my heart for a few seconds. He closed the gap between our lips slowly as I felt the warmth of his mouth blend with that of my own. It was soft and sweet and everything that I needed to hear and feel right at that moment. He broke away briefly as if waiting for a reaction from me and all I could do was re-close my eyes and reconnect our lips; tilting my head ever so slightly so I could apply more pressure into the kiss. We both sighed into it and before I could get carried away I pulled back gently with a little moan.

"You know how long I've waited for you to do that?" I whispered not really knowing how I could form a declarative sentence at this point.

"Probably as long as I've waited to try that."

We rested our foreheads together then and levelled our breathing and slight giggling before deciding to finally make eye contact again. Almost immediately I got lost in those hazel orbs I had come to love so much but my fear returned almost immediately there after.

"Blaine...promise me this is real and that I'm not making this up in my head again."

"No babe. This is real and I can't wait to find out where this goes. I've been looking for this forever; I just didn't know that you felt the same."

I sat up almost dumbstruck as he said this and I slapped him playfully and slightly diva-like with a cocked eyebrow.

"Blaine Anderson how could I not fall for someone like you." He just shook his head and stood up grabbing my hand back as he did.

"I could say the same babe. Now...would you still like to go on a date with me Mr. Hummel?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought my lips to his again not knowing why we never spent our whole friendship doing it before. I pulled away grudgingly again because I didn't want to take this too far. I wasn't 100 % sure of myself yet.

"Hmmmm I would love to. Ready?"

"Ready." With that he took my hands and I grabbed my wallet and keys and we headed out the door looking at each other the entire time; giggling internally about the change in today's events since I got to New York._ I was going on a date with Blaine Anderson. AND I kissed him. Ahhhhhh!_ I kept my face cool and collected and I hope he didn't notice the internal jumping jacks that my mind was doing.

(BPOV)

All my worrying and second guessing had been futile. The date went perfectly. We held hands, a little tentatively at first as we walked in the warm summer evening air towards the restaurant. Jess had really called in a big favour for me that evening and had gotten us a private booth near the back of the restaurant, complete with a complementary bottle of champagne; courtesy of Jessie might I add. Kurt was glowing. I hadn't seen him like this in a very long time and I was so glad that I was the one that got to see him like this and share it with him.

We talked and talked about everything that we were planning for the rest of the summer and the upcoming new semester at school for him. He was gloating on and on about the courses he was going to take and the new city he was wanting to embrace ever since he was little. I just stared and listened to him talk about it all as the dimming candlelight danced across his features.

We had a pleasant meal; of course Kurt ate way too healthy for my liking so I decided to order a creme brulee for dessert for us to share. He protested at first but the thrill of french food overtook him and we playfully fed each other small bites.

It was literally perfect; and I so owed Jess for this. After I payed the bill which still displeased Kurt slightly, we decided to go for a walk instead of going right home. This time Kurt's hand found mine of its own accord and he glanced at me fondly.

"Blaine, this was nice. We haven't spent time together like this in a very long time. I...don't want this to stop." But stop we did; right there in the middle of the sidewalk as I turned our linked hands into my chest basically spinning him so our bodies were flush.

"I don't want that either. If you want it; I'll make it happen for you."

"I want this..." He closed the distance between us and kissed me. Much rougher than before as if his need to be close to me was seeping out of his pours. I melted into it. _Yep I really was head over heals for this boy._

I was shocked from my bliss when his tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily allowed by parting my lips slightly with a small moan.

He dove his tongue into my mouth carefully but with no hesitation. He wanted this as much as I did and that was all the encouragement I needed as I tangled my tongue with his own. We explored one another's mouths, grazing teeth with tongue and our breathing was becoming ragged as we tried to control it through our noses. HIs hands flew to my hair as I steadied my hands on his waist. Eventually the need for air became to much and Kurt pulled away groaning before I did.

The sudden shock and realization of where we were hit us both at approximately the same moment. We both looked around at the fairly busy sidewalk we were partially blocking and started giggling a little uncontrollably.

"Ok that was a little unexpected, sorry I just kinda tackled you like that." Kurt's laugh was music to my ears.

"Kurt, I liked it if you didn't notice." I said as I playfully nudged him, "so since its late did you want to just forgo coffee and go home? Or did you have something else you want to do?" I wrapped my arms around his hips again and hummed as the ideas seemed to form in his head.

"I think..."

"Yeeesss Mr Hummel?"

"Alright Anderson." _Ah there's that bitchy undertone I'd forgotten and loved_, "I think I would like to go back to _your_ place and continue spending time with you; maybe watch a movie or something...and maybe meet that 'goofy roomie' of yours that I've heard soooo much about."

"Hmm I like how your mind works sir. My place it is." He just smirked at me with a glint in his eye that gave me a small involuntary shiver which made me turn him on his heel along side me as we walked a little faster to my house than we had from his.

We walked in silence but it was anything but comfortable, it was anxious. As we neared the last block before my apartment the skies opened and it began to pour.

Kurt squealed as I gasped and I couldn't help but think that was the cutest little noise I had ever heard. We ran to my front door, me pulling Kurt along because he had no idea where we were headed. As I pulled him under the awning I brought his lips and face to my own. Both of us drenched from the run in the rain but I couldn't wait to kiss him again.

It was electric but short lived as Kurt started to shiver and shake despite our closeness so I pulled away.

"B-Blaine...in-inside.." I put my arm around that beautiful boy and directed him through the doors and up the stairs to my apartment without more than a curt nod in his direction.

Once inside the building and as we climbed the steps his shivering seemed to dissipate a little but his lips still looked a little blue as I closed the door to the apartment behind us.

I walked up behind him as he stared at the layout of my home and I snaked my arms around his torso. He sighed happily but he still seemed cold.

"Blaine as much as I am loving this I-I was w-wondering if you had a change in cloths that I could borrow. I'm f-freezing and I need to dry off."

Before I could say anything he turned around and planted a soft lingering kiss to my jawline.

"Of course...mmmm...that feels nice...but clothes CLOTHES!...yeah gimme a minute."

I half skipped down the hallway to my room to fetch him some track pants (he would kill me for suggesting these but it was all I had) and a t-shirt that I was sure was never big enough for me. I also had to grab a towel and try and cool off for a second. Kurt may have been freezing but my blood was boiling from just being around Kurt. I couldn't understand how I never jumped the boy before considering I was having a very_ hard_ time right now not sodomizing the man.

_Calm down Blaine. Let him take the next step whatever it is. He needs to tell you all that he wants to keep secret for now. Trust Anderson; keep your thoughts under control._

I came back into the living room having talked myself down as it were and handed the boy the towels and clothes who was still standing in the middle of the living room shaking.

"Thanks Blaine. I'll be back in a sec. Uh...bathroom?"

"Second door on the right babe."

He left and I took this as a good opportunity to discard my attire as well in favour of something less fashionable but dry and warm.

When I came back into the living room in my dark grey Dalton track pants and my favourite black wife beater I noticed that Kurt was still in the bathroom. So I decided to make him and me the coffee we wanted earlier today.

I obviously wasn't paying attention to anything but the coffee I was prepping because when I turned around there was Kurt looking way too sexy for his own good. My black track pants were too short for him so he had them sitting lower on his waist than he should have exposing the slightest bit of his hip bones. The t shirt was tight on his arms but was still a little big everywhere else and he was gently ruffling his damp hair with a towel.

"Smells good Blaine, mocha?" My jaw was open slightly and I couldn't make out what he said so I just continued to stare at him in awe.

"Hello Earth calling Anderson!" He snapped his fingers in front of me which brought me out of my haze.

"Oh hey sorry. I zoned out for a sec there, what did you say?" I just wanted to graze my thumbs over the dip in his hip bones but Kurt was talking again.

"I asked if that was mocha and why are you staring at me? I can't help if this outfit looks terrible on me. It does nothing for my frame or complexion."

I laughed loud and I think for a split second Kurt was hurt by my outburst, I could see it in his eyes.

"No, no, no Kurt look..I think you look sexy as hell in my clothes..." He cocked his head at me as if unsure but I rectified that as I brought him past the island in the kitchen and into my arms.

"You look very_ Very_ sexy like this, " he sighed aloud as I continued, "and yes it is mocha by the way. I still remember your coffee order; unfortunately its not non fat."

"Hmmm what did I ever do without you Anderson.", he chuckled at this as I pulled away to grab both of our drinks and handed one to him.

"So now what did you want to do? Considering my 'goofy roomie' is out with our co-workers for the night, we have the house to ourselves."

"Ooooh, very sly Blaine. Getting the roommate to vacate for the evening. Did you have this planned? Ha ha"

I must have turned pink because for once he was laughing at my embarrassment.

"No..."

"Ok how about that movie huh?" This gave me an idea.

"How bout we curl on the bed and watch a musical or something in my room. My tv is more awesome than this one anyway. It's Jess' and she made me keep my tv in there because she was tired of my incessant musical and romantic comedies. She likes hockey and there's only so much of that I can take."

Kurt laughed at me with that one. "Wow I guess I should have known that some stereotypes are true."

I couldn't help but agree with him on that one but I guess it had just never occurred to me; I thought I really did watch too many musicals.

As we made our way into the room I half jumped/half plopped myself onto my bed and patted the sitting space beside me for him. He seemed very hesitant.

"It's ok Kurt its just me. It'll be like in the good old days at Dalton when you and I had movie nights in my dorm. Only this time we don't have curfews or Wes and David to intrude on us." He seemed to relax at this and gracefully sat down next to me sipping his coffee before putting it on the bed side table side him.

"You have a nice apartment here Blaine. I mean it could definitely use a bit of colour and texture but maybe that's just me."_How could any one person make me laugh this much and make me feel this way. How did I ever not have him around?_

"If and when I have the money Kurt you can help me redecorate if you like." His grin was unmistakeably huge at this comment.

"That would be fantastic Blaine. You'd really let me?"

I sarcastically made a mocking gesture that I was thinking about it as he shoved me.

"Ok babe; which musical did you want to watch?" He had gotten up and wandered over to my blu-ray collection. He was bending over slightly and all I could do was sigh as I tried to control the urge to get up right this second and grope him.

_He called me babe? _

"mmrph" was all I could get out. Kurt turned around with Victor/Victoria in his hand.

"Mmrph Blaine really? Is that even an answer?" He strutted a little over to the tv and entertainment unit and bent over excruciatingly slowly as he put in the disc. My breathing was not behaving and it took a lot to try and suppress another moan as Kurt turned around and sauntered back to the bed.

After plopping the remote beside me and easing himself into a lying position on his side to my right I finally decided to make eye contact with him.

"Kurt do you have any idea how sexy you are?" I was still breathing irregularly and try as I might I wasn't having much success at taming that.

"Well no I don't think I am terribly Blaine. I-I...I dunno."

I placed a hand under his chin and forced him to look at me again.

"Very." With that I kissed him gently and released him again before I lost control considering the obvious arousal I already had.

We settled against the headboard with hands intertwined and settled in to watch the movie and enjoy our coffee. It was dark in the room aside from the television screen and the light flickered across his face as he sang softly along with me to Julie Andrews and Robert Preston.

"You know Blaine, I performed Le Jazz Hot in junior year around the time I met you. It was pretty awesome I should say. I wish you could have seen it. My costume was perfect.

"I think I would have like to see that too. Did you actually sing it in her key?" I was truly intrigued with what his answer was going to be.

"Actually yes, I probably could've even gone up a third but I was supposed to be a woman pretending to be a man pretending to be a woman so I kept the key."

I smiled at his matter of factness, "You really do amaze me even to this day ."

He laughed a little and that's when I decided to put my coffee down and reach over and put his down for him as well as pull him to snuggle in my chest to watch the remainder of the movie.

I'm not sure when he dozed off in my arms but I thought it was only appropriate to wake him up and tell him it was over now.

"Kurt, babe, Kurt wake up, its over." He only gripped my torso tighter and mumbled something mixed with words no and comfy. I giggled a little as I shifted him again, this time he opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at me.

"Hey beautiful, the movie's over, time to wake up."

"Mmmm, I don't wanna get up. Can I just stay here?" He was closing his eyes again as if sleep was winning its battle with him. I thought about protesting because was it really right to have Kurt stay here when it was only our first date and the girls might be worried about him but my selfishness won out.

"Of course you can stay. Just let me get up for a sec and I'll be right back."

"Nooo you're so warm; don't leave me." My heart broke a little with the undertone of this statement.

"I will never leave you permanently, I will be back in a couple minutes." I leaned down and kissed the half sleeping boy on the lips with as much emotion as I could. He sighed as I pulled away and got out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and found Kurt's vest in there and retrieved his phone to send Mercedes a message saying that Kurt was fine and just tired so he would be crashing with me tonight and I would be sending him home tomorrow.

After that I placed the phone on the island in my kitchen beside mine and left a note for Jess.

**Jess,**

**Kurt's staying over and NO there's nothing funny going on in there so don't fret. Hope your night was good. See you in the morning**

**-B**

Feeling better about letting everyone know, I crawled back into bed after closing and locking my bedroom door. Even if nothing happened I still didn't want Jess popping her head in.

I watched the boy who was fast asleep in my bed for a few minutes. His hair was dishevelled, the pants were riding up both of his legs and the shirt was now half way up his torso. In one word the boy was gorgeous. So I just laid down and snuggled into him and allowed him to wrap his arms subconsciously around me as I smiled falling asleep for the first time in so many months.

**Ok so what did you think? I know there isn't a specific fashion design program at NYU but I made up one :) I will be writing more of this sooner rather than later because the juices are flowin. LOL**

**Love always; Klainebows forever**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so let say this first off; thank you so much for reading this...I wasn't sure if anyone was going to at first but it seems to have caught on. Much love to you all for that! Secondly I'm giving you the next instalment of this story because it was fresh in my mind and The Odd Couple's next chapter is going to be LONG and requires a lot of time management and planning. That one should be out by the weekend. So once again thank you for the reviews/favourites...they really push me to write more and I will be looking for suggestions as well for both stories so don't keep your ideas to yourself...share!**

**Happy Reading All...and all praise the true owners of Glee...aka not me!**

Chapter 6

(KPOV)

"_You have to move on with your life and I guess so do I. I still have one more year left at McKinley and you'll be in another state literally chasing your dream...we're still friends but...we'll each have our own lives. I-I guess it was a g-good-bye."_

_No no no, why is he leaving me? Why is he doing this to me? I made this all up in my head, how could this gorgeous boy ever really find me attractive; never mind want to be my boyfriend? He was just a friend if that! He was moving...leaving and leaving this pathetic best friend behind! Damn it Hummel why can't you see that you were never good enough for him and that he never cared about you like that!..._

"_It's not like I have anything to keep me here Kurt"_

_Tears, Pain, Depression...so much pain, so much pain..._

(BPOV)

Kurt's violent rocking and mumbling woke me up. I glanced quickly at the alarm clock and noticed it was only 6:30 am. I hurriedly looked back over at Kurt who was shaking uncontrollably and his face was scrunched up in a pained grimace. He was flushed and as I tried to pull him closer to my chest I noticed that he had been crying in his sleep.

I was arguing internally with myself because I didn't know if I should wake him or not but I couldn't bare to watch someone I cared about so much be in so much visible pain. It was literally breaking my heart with every passing second.

I cradled his muscular but lithe form and firmly rubbed his shoulder and back as I tried to stir him out of his nightmare.

"Kurt...Kurt babe, please wake up." He only moaned a little louder at this and choked out, "Blaine why?"

I could only hope that he was responding to the sound of my voice and that I wasn't the one causing these pained expressions to form on his face. He continued to sob and shiver and his movements were becoming a little more animated which caused me to panic a little so I shook him a little more sternly and kept calling his name.

"Kurt...Kurt please you're scaring me please..._please Kurt"_

Kurt woke with a scream but thankfully it was mostly muffled into my chest. I had jumped at the initial noise but I just ignored it all and cradled him into my chest as I heard him begin to sob now that he was awake.

"Shhh Kurt it's ok...it's gonna be fine, you're safe." I was rubbing up and down his arm and I planted small pecks to the top of his head as I felt his arms tighten around my abdomen.

I kept this up for a few minutes because he still hadn't said anything so I continued to soothe him until I felt his sobs lessen and his breathing slow down to a more normal pace.

"I'm sorry Blaine...you shouldn't have seen me like this." I pulled away from our tight-knit embrace so that I was still loosely holding him but I could look at him. He was still facing my chest and wouldn't raise his gaze.

"Hey,...look at me, don't be sorry." He lifted his eyes slowly and I could see that beyond the beauty of him was something dark and sullen in his eyes. I couldn't suppress the frown that this caused. How could someone so beautiful look so pained? He sensed my apprehension and let more tears fall down his cheeks but he never broke our gaze. He looked like he was studying my face, as if at any second I would vanish into thin air.

"Blaine I...I wasn't ready for you to see this yet...I'm so ashamed."

"Kurt why are you ashamed, everyone has nightmares once in a while. Its no big deal." He shifted from my embrace at this and began to sit up in bed wiping his eyes and face as he did so. I followed suit by propping myself up on the headboard but I wasn't sure if I should try and comfort him any further physically.

"I don't have nightmares once in a while. Its almost always Blaine...", he buried his face in his hands and I let him continue, "I suffer from night terrors. It's a stress induced condition that I have been dealing with for a long time now. You shouldn't have let me stay last night; or you wouldn't have seen this...I should go."

I reached out and grabbed his arm before he got out of bed,.

"Kurt you never had this problem at Dalton or even after...or you would have told me right?". He kept his eyes focused on the bed spread as he inhaled sharply and released it slightly laboured.

"It started just before you left last summer...but we don't have to talk about this now, I should really go Blaine, I've embarrassed myself enough for one day and the girls are probably freaking out right now."

I squeezed his arm which stayed his retreat yet again. "I already texted Mercedes last night to let her know you were here so that's covered. Secondly you haven't embarrassed yourself in my opinion because as I said earlier I want to get to know you again...and that includes the negative Kurt...all that you are."

I gave him my biggest most sincere grin but his own expression only seemed to soften slightly.

"Even though its early I don't think either of us want to go back to sleep at this point so I propose this,.." he cocked his eyebrow at me and my heart lightened knowing that his diva was making a small appearance again, "we get up and you go shower and make yourself feel better while I make breakfast!"

His apprehension showed at the thought of me making breakfast and I heard a snicker escape his mouth. "Blaine I remember when you tried to make breakfast for me once at my parents...if memory serves me there was almost a need for a fire extinguisher!" I slapped him playfully as I got up with a stretch laughing.

"Ok that's a fair point. But I have gotten better since I had to fend for myself ya know?"

"Yeah ok...I'll believe that when I see it."I walked over to where he was standing and stretching languidly now and wrapped my arms around his waist before he could protest.

"I'll prove it to you. Then after that we can come talk some more and maaayybee then I'll release you and let you go home." I playfully wiggled my eyebrows which earned me a small giggle before I leaned in and kissed him gently. Kurt raised his arms so that his hands were both on either side of my neck as he kissed me back.

We broke away a few seconds later but didn't pull away from each other at all really.

Kurt's one hand flew to his mouth in utter shock nearly hitting my face in the progress, "Oh my god Blaine! I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Gaga I'm so sorry!"

I roared; this man was too adorable for words sometimes...hell all the time.

"And I forgot my moisturizing routine last night and I don't have any with me! You know how important my skin is. Shit!"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at him anymore.

"Kurt firstly I have morning breath too so I don't care; I just wanted to kiss you." to reaffirm this I kissed him lightly again and he seemed to relax a little.

"Besides there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom you can use...and with regards to your skin care regime, well I kind of remembered most of the stuff you used and I bought some for myself."

"You what? Blaine why...", but he started giggling at me.

"What you always said I should start taking care of my skin so I did! I also loved the way it smelled...it..rem-minded me of y-you." I knew I was blushing now and I wondered how stupid must I look to him.

"Blaine, babe that's really...sweet. I never knew you missed me...that much; but I am glad that I had a positive influence on your skin care maintenance." He cupped my face and traced my cheekbone with his thumb as I got lost in his eyes again.

"I really did...and Kurt?

He blinked ever so slowly as he gazed at me, "hmmmmm?"

"Kurt whatever you're keeping from me I can wait to hear it. I'm not going anywhere. I don't know if I'm the cause of any of your stresses but I assure you I'm here when you're ready to tell me ok; I just want to know soon ok?"

He tensed slightly but our eyes never left one another. I tried to smile with my eyes so that he knew everything was going to be fine.

"Blaine I...ok I will; maybe later on today if I can muster the courage to do so."

A long minute passed but I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before bouncing slightly on my heels.

"Ok...now you go shower and moisturize to your heart's content. I'm gonna play chef!" I kissed him quickly and pulled him by the arm out into the living room.

He stopped me as we reached the living room and I nearly fell over from change in direction, "Um Blaine my clothes that I was wearing last night are kind of ruined and I can't wear these home do you think you could spare me some more clothes?"

"Sure, just go in the shower and I'll bring you some before you're out ok?"

He nodded and sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door. I sighed inwardly.

_I really was falling hard for that boy. But what was with the night terrors? What happened to him that he didn't tell me? Was it me? God I hope he opens up._

I looked towards the kitchen and began figuring out what I was going to make for breakfast. Coffee for starters...yup coffee was a must.

(KPOV)

I let the hot water wash away the stress from this morning and relax the muscles that had tensed from letting Blaine see my weakness. I was having such a good time with Blaine. The date, the intimate kisses, the movie, and the warmth from sleeping beside him...it was all so perfect almost a fantasy and then I had to let myself slip and let him see _that_ side of me.

Shaking my head at my embarrassment I stayed in the shower probably a little longer than I should have. After turning off the shower, I stepped out and found a towel and a black dressing robe waiting for me on the vanity with a note.

**Its all I could find right now – B xox**

Blaine was so cute sometimes. But I dried myself off and wrapped my body in the warmth of this surprisingly comfortable robe.

I opened the door to let the steam escape a little as I stood in front of the mirror and inspected the condition of my skin. Yep I was in immediate need of my skin care routine. I looked in the cabinets when I eventually came across at least 2 of the usual 3 moisturizers I use in what I would assume to be Blaine's medicine cabinet.

Aww he was serious. He had even used it. For some reason that made me feel really special.

After about 20 minutes or so I walked out of the bathroom to a very pleasant smell feeling much better. I looked over into the kitchen to see Blaine with a dish towel over his shoulder, his hair a little dishevelled, and he was working furiously over the stove. From the smell I figured it was pancakes which made my stomach grumble with anticipation.

"Smells good babe." He turned around quickly and I swear the whole room lit up with his smile. "Thanks, I guess pancakes with fresh strawberries is good for you?"

"Mmmm sounds perfect." I walked around the island and noticed the cups of coffee sitting waiting for us. I smiled appreciatively at this as I snaked my arms around his waist from behind him.

"Hmmm hi" He leaned back into me as his natural warmth made me tingle.

"Hi babe, I have to admit; you're much better at this than you were in school." Blaine laughed a little as he flipped the pancake onto the plate beside him.

"Well don't you two look cute being all domestic." I think that I jumped out of my skin a little and if I wasn't mistaken so did Blaine.

"Hey Jess...this is Kurt."

"Well DUH Blaine!" She walked over to where I was semi-frozen in the kitchen. She was definitely short I mean I had a foot on her at least. She had auburn hair and a pretty face with very kind eyes. She extended her hand introducing herself.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Jess. I've heard so much about you! Basically Blaine's been gushing about you since I met him."

I looked over incredulously at Blaine to see that he had turned a delightful red colour and was attempting to not look in our direction.

"Oh really? Hmmm Blaine care to elaborate?"

"No...Jess you promised." I raised my eyebrow at him and he pleaded at her with his eyes to stop embarrassing him.

"Well its nice to meet you finally too. Blaine doesn't stop talking about you either." This wasn't completely true either but it was kinda fun to watch Blaine squirm a little.

"Ok ok you two knock it off alright. Yes Jess I talk about him a lot and yes Kurt this is my goofy roommate who I will kick out if she doesn't behave herself."

Blaine had finished plating our breakfasts and walked up to wrap her in a headlock of sorts. They were both laughing pretty hard and I couldn't help but giggle at their sibling relationship of sorts.

Blaine let her go fairly quickly but she punctuated the little spat with a punch to his shoulder. "Blaine! I actually have to work today remember...so don't mess with the hair or the clothes."

"I like her already Blaine. Never sacrifice horse-play for good hair and a wrinkle free wardrobe." Jess smiled approvingly at me and said, "See someone understands B; I think I'm gonna like you too Kurt." she came over and nudged my shoulder as we both stood their with identical quizzical eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Oh god what have I done introducing you two." We just looked at each other and then Blaine and then chuckled a little evilly. _Yep I liked this girl. She was just so approachable and friendly. No wonder Blaine lived with her_.

"Ok you two, enjoy the rest of your day. I'm gonna have a bite to eat at the shop, Blaine you still gonna play your set today?"

"I'm not sure. We'll say no for now but if my afternoon frees up then I'll message you and let you know."

"Ok B, and Kurt it was nice to meet you finally. I hope and expect to see lots of you soon...maybe not as much as Blaine wants to see that is...", I turned beet red at this and so did Blaine. She was weaselling her way out the door when Blaine picked up and threw his slipper at her retreating giggling form as she left the apartment.

"I'm sorry about her; she has no verbal filter. She just say whatever pops in her head."

"That's fine babe. Besides I like her, she's witty, likes to poke fun at you which amuses me and has her head on straight about fashion and hygiene. I think we'll get along famously."

"Yeah. Ha! That's what I'm worried about. 2 on 1." We both laughed before grabbing our plates and coffee and settling on the living room couch to enjoy our breakfast. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it but Blaine could cook. The breakfast was delicious and I for once had no critics about it. I was apparently making a lot of appreciative noises while I was eating too which earned several satisfied smiles and a chuckle or two from Blaine.

Blaine cleared the plates and rejoined me on the couch intertwining our hands immediately after he sat down. We sat in a very comfortable silence for what seemed like a long time. We just stole glances at one another and I kept surveying the pictures on the walls and the tiny details of his face that I had forgotten. Like when he smiled his eyes squinted a little more on the right side than the left. Also the shape of his ears which were so small and feminine which balanced off his slight five o'clock shadow. _Ahhh Blaine. I really loved him...still._

"Kurt?". The sound of his voice made my heart literally skip a beat as I rejoined the planet from the Blaine-verse where I was daydreaming.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" I tensed a little because he sounded a little more serious than I would have liked.

"Sure go ahead." He seemed to take large breath then as if it took a lot of effort to say what he was going to.

"Earlier you said that your night terrors started just before I left last summer right?" I only nodded because now I was very nervous about what he'd say next. "Well I don't know if you want to open up about anything just yet but I have to know...was I the cause of all this stress? I have to know."

Looking at his uncomfortable expression and seeing his eyes begin to water like that I knew I had to tell him ; at least start to.

"Blaine I...yes you w-were t-the s-start of it." I let my head fall. I knew that if I had the strength I would have got up and ran out the door at this point; that was until I heard the choking sobs of the person beside me. Blaine was crying. He had put down his coffee and placed his face in his hands. He wasn't just crying but bawling into his hands.

"Oh god Blaine, it's ok. It's alright it wasn't your all fault." He raised his head and looked at me; his face was red and his eyes already starting to get puffy.

"How can you say that its not my fault? You started have perpetual nightmares because of me..ME! How can you even be here with me right now knowing that? What did I do to deserve you back in my life after the pain I've caused you?" I reached over and patted his shoulder and when he flinched I forced is face out of his hands as I cradled his face in my own.

"Don't Blaine. Don't. You leaving was only the beginning and my own weakness caused me to make...choices that made it worse so don't put this all on yourself because it isn't all your fault."

"Kurt?" He leaned into my touch and I melted. He needed to know the truth now even if I wasn't ready to tell him completely I was going to anyway.

"Ok here's my story...let me get it out ok?" He nodded in agreement and I took a deep breath before I began and lowered my hands so they were linked with his.

_Courage Kurt_

"Blaine I never stopped having feelings for you. After that day at the Lima Bean when told you I thought you were going to serenade me instead of Jeremiah I thought you would never see me as more than just a best friend. There were occasions where I thought you liked me like that but I was never given any reason to believe that you wanted more from our relationship...until now that is." He sniffled and tried to interject but I cut him off with a sassy wave of my hand, this shut him up; it always did.

"Before regionals that one year when we sang that duet together things seemed to change. It was like we were getting closer but after regionals it just stopped. We stopped getting coffee as much and you seemed distant and I couldn't understand it. So when the opportunity to go back to McKinley came up; ran with it because my heart was slowly breaking being around you. At first I thought I could deal with you and me just being friends, and I did, but then that friendship started to die and I couldn't take it."

"With me at McKinley you started making an effort again to come and see me and I thought we had found ourselves once more and that everything was alright but as the summer and then the following year began I noticed you drifting away from me. I thought it was something I had done so I left it alone and just acquainted it to friends drifting apart and that's exactly what happened up until the day that you told me you were moving to New York."

Blaine winced at that day and I felt myself tighten as I was getting to the hardest part of my story. He kissed my hand instinctively and I took that as my cue to continue.

"That day Blaine was the day before my terrors started. You and I had argued that day if you remember and some heated and selfish things were said on both parts but when you said that there was nothing left to keep you there...a small part of me died that day. I know that it was a heat of the moment thing but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I was head over heels for my best friend still and he basically brushed me off to move out of state. That's why I couldn't come and say good-bye to you last year. It hurt too much."

"Oh god Kurt, I'm so sorry!" He pulled me to him in warm and tight embrace. He kept chanting and chanting I'm sorry over and over as if the more times he repeated it the more it would sink in.

We rocked back and forth; both of us in tears at this point but I pulled away much to his dismay.

"Blaine there's more; and if I don't tell you now I don't think I ever will." My heart was heavy but I needed to finish this.

"Ok so that summer after you left I tried really hard to continue with my normal life. I went out with Mercedes and Rachael, my dad took me clothes shopping...yeah you heard me right and even Puck was trying to be all buddy buddy with me. It was weird but I kept sinking and the dreams became more real and frequent. "

"My family ended up taking me to the doctor eventually where I was sent to a sleep clinic for 2 days. It was a definitive diagnosis for night terrors and I had to attend therapy twice a week but the only thing that seemed to help...was Finn. Finn would end up sleeping beside me every night so that he could calm me down when I woke up screaming. He knew that I was dreaming about yours and my failed relationship but he never brought you up or asked me anything. He let me cry and he was the best brother I could have asked for. I love Finn and because of him I got through the summer."

"It was at the beginning of the school year again when things got a little better. I had school to take my mind off things and of course the girls were by my side along with Finn,Puck and Sam. That was when met Will. I told you about him remember?" Blaine's eyes flickered with an emotion I was all too familiar with: jealousy and for some reason that fuelled my courage to continue.

"Well Will and I got along famously at first. We went out for coffee all the time, shopping and Mr. Shue even gave us the opportunity to sing at Regionals together. I was happier than thought I could be with a boyfriend that cared about me and helped me forget my depression. My dreams were becoming less frequent and Finn actually moved back into his old room for a while. This didn't last long though. Mercedes said to me one day that she thought I was using Will as a replacement for the friendship I lost with you. I guess that its kind of true now but at the time it just seemed like she was over-reacting. Plus this was around the same time when I started texting you again. Will did not like it. He didn't like that I talked to you and seemed to get very...anxious when I spoke of you. Well...that anxiousness turned a little violent eventually..."

"Kurt? What happened? What did he do to you?" His jaw was set very tightly and for a moment I thought he might shatter his teeth they were clenched so hard.

"Blaine...please let me finish."

"Fine."

"Hhhh ok...so I was getting a little nervous around Will because he seemed to really not like it when other guys would talk to me; especially you because he knew we had a close friendship at one point and a history. Well I was brushing it off due to his short temper or something but my dreams kept getting worse until the night of the Nationals party when we were messaging back on forth; and we were being extra flirty for some reason. I couldn't tell you then...I was in too much shock to believe it but... He c-came into the r-room and well saw I was m-messaging you and well...he h-hit me a c-couple times, threw my p-hone and b-broke my n-nose...and I- I couldn't tell y-you."

I broke down and slid off the couch and onto the floor sobbing. Blaine jumped down onto the floor and held me.

"Kurt what that bastard did was inexcusable. No one should ever think of hurting you like that no matter what! If I ever get my hands on that fucking piece of..."

"Blaine..please I have to tell you the rest."

"There's more? What else did he do to you?" Blaine unlocked our embrace to trace his forefinger across the bridge of my nose where the obvious break was.

"Oh Kurt why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to involve you...I wasn't sure seeing you would make things better or worse for me."

Blaine just stared at me and let more tears fall. Blaine would want nothing to do with me after I finish this story even if he did still want me now.

"I got out of there that night after having to fight my way away from Will. That night after bandaging and icing my wounds I fell apart in Finn's arms. It took everything I had to keep Finn from grabbing my dad's shotgun away from him and going hunting for Will. I'm really glad now that he stayed because Finn saved my life." _Courage Kurt_

"The dreams never came that night because I couldn't sleep. I was kept awake all night by the words that Will had said to me. He called me a whore, a slut and that you never cared about me and would never care about me the way that he did. I h-had gotten lost in my own head and I started to believe him; because well if he cared about me and hit me and you cared about me and l-left...maybe I really was worthless."

I was losing it and Blaine was looking more and more concerned but he didn't release his grip from around my shoulders so I continued through the sobs.

"So...I found my sleeping pills...a-and I didn't know w-what I was doing Blaine...I really didn't but I t-took 20 of th-them in one go."

"20! Kurt...oh my god_ Kurt_.." His voice was a whisper by the end of that sentence.

"Thankfully Finn woke up when he did and caught me before I hit the ground semi-unconscious. He forced his fingers down my throat and had me barf up the pills. I-I didn't get much in my system but he nursed me back to health all night with the phone by the bed all night in case we needed to go to the emergency room. He never told my dad for fear that his heart wouldn't take it. Finn saved my life and has kept my dreams at bay with just his mere presence ever since. I-I ...he's the only one who knows how w-weak I've been...how weak I am. He's the only one who knows I'm broken; and I gotta know...now that you know all this...do you still want me...even if I am damaged?" I was almost out of tears at this point. I could cry a river but nothing was coming out. I was waiting on the head of a knife for Blaine's answer for which was fairly certain would be' leave and never come back.'

Blaine didn't speak but only pulled me so I was sitting in his lap with 2 very protective arms around me, and he held me as if I was going to get up and storm out.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry for what you've been through and I will never stop apologizing for what I did to cause you stress or heartache. I have been head over heels for you since junior year but I chickened out telling you. I tried to tell you but I just couldn't because believe it or not I was afraid of rejection. Ha! I was weaker then than you ever could be Kurt. You are everything to me and always will be; you're not worthless and any asshole that says otherwise can take it up with me!"

He pulled me close to him so our faces we almost touching, "Babe I'm so glad you had Finn to take care of you, remind me to thank him when I see him next, but I promise to take care of you from now on. No one will EVER hurt you again...least of all me, ok?

I sniffled but smiled. "You mean you still...w-want m-me, even if I-I'm b-broken."

He soothed my cheek lovingly, "Always have, always will. You can't get rid of me now."

I started laugh crying if that was possible because I felt that even though the dreams were far from gone I had some peace. Blaine would take care of me or at least he was willing to try. I leaned in and kissed him then and I knew that he wouldn't leave me again. The kiss meant so much as we wrapped ourselves together. "I love you, forgive me" Blaine said it just above a whisper and I think my heart stopped at that moment but I knew I felt the same. It had always been Blaine, so I whispered back, "I love you too...and I do."

**Wow that was long...so lots of story, angst, emo-ness but now ya know the full extent of what Blaine did to Kurt as well as what he's going through. Night night all...review and give suggestions :) Much Love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I'm kinda literally writing both chapters for this and the OC at the same time right now. People have been asking for a new one of this and well the other...people are kind of demanding answers so I write this in a tizzy and hopefully it meets your expectations. This will be an odd chapter with a lot of small things going on so without further ramblings I give you the next chapter...which of course means I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy lovlies enjoy. R&R**

Chapter 7 – First Step and Loose Ends

(KPOV)

"Hey Kurt! How's my boy?"

"Hi dad. I left you a message when I got in yesterday. You guys weren't home?" I had tried calling my dad and Carol when I was getting ready last night for my date with Blaine saying that I was in and settled but I had to settle for their answering machine.

"Sorry bout that kiddo. Mrs. Leinerman next door invited us over for dinner with the new neighbours down the street...and Carol said I had to go and play nice." I playfully scoffed at my dad because I honestly knew how much he hated small talk. He wasn't a very talkative guy to begin with, especially when he was uncomfortable with new people. He obviously only went to appease Carol and it was at moments like this where I saw how much Carol meant to my dad. I was grateful for that woman for so many reasons. She gave my dad a reason to live besides me, his son, and because of her I got a mother figure again and the best brother a guy could ask for, even if he was a dunce sometimes.

"It's ok dad, but I'm glad you got the message on the machine. It's been tiring here and I've only been here about 18 hours." I rubbed my neck as I sat down on Blaine's bed. He was in the shower and I was taking a breather from our conversation to check in with my dad and let him know I was going to be fine.

"You sound tired Kurt. Did you sleep ok last night? Any dreams?" His voice was laden with concern and I couldn't blame him; he knew how bad it got sometimes.

"Yeah I had dreams again...but it was ok: I got calmed down."

"How kid? I mean you were never very calm without Finn around I mean. He called this morning to see how you were doing for your first night by the way."

_Aww Finn...you're cute when you try._

"That was sweet of him dad. I'll call him later and let him know I'm ok. But um yeah...a lot has happened since I got on the plane yesterday..". I sighed and I could hear his brow furrowing over the phone I swear.

"Kurt?...". So I took a deep breath and decided to tell my dad everything that had gone on between me and Blaine. Well not everything. I neglected the details of our kisses and intimate touches but I think I gave him enough specifics that he got the gist of how we felt about one another.

"Ok kid let me see if I follow. Blaine and you made up right?"

"Yes"

"You guys went on a date then?"

"Yes."

"And he took care of you last night by letting you stay overnight...in his bed?"

"Daaaaaad!" He was really only focusing on the fact that I shared a bed with Blaine last night.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry but he took care of you? He didn't force anything on you? Or hurt you again?" He tone was softening was the questions flowed.

"Yes, no and no. Dad this is the first time that I was able to open up to anyone about how wrecked I've been. He's promised that he'd never leave me again and I told him everything that happened. I also told him that he kind of caused the beginning of my breakdown and he's really upset about it and wants to make it right...and dad I actually believe him. He cares about me." I smiled sincerely about this for what I thought was the first time in years.

"So...ok...is h-he your b-boy-friend now then son?"

At that point Blaine had come into the bedroom after tapping lightly. It was funny that he was asking permission to enter his own room but the sentiment was there.

"Hey sorry to interrupt. I was just gonna grab a change of clothes...oh sorry you're still on the phone."

"No, its ok." I still had the receiver to my mouth then and my dad seemed to choke on my words.

"No? He's not your boyfriend! After all that you aren't together? I don't see how that's ok..."

"No no no dad I was talking to Blaine."_ My dad wanted me and him to be together?_

"Oh sorry kid...wait can I talk to Blaine for a moment?" That was when my hands started to shake a little as I settled on Blaine's face.

"Um sure dad...hold on." I covered the receiver and whispered to Blaine, "_my dad wants to talk to you_".

I think that Blaine might have turned a colour of white that looked closer to my natural skin tone as he gulped audibly and with trembling hands grabbed the cell from my hands. He took a relaxing breath before addressing my dad. It was a funny sight. Blaine was standing in his slightly girly dressing robe with a towel around his neck trying to stand up straighter to talk to my dad over the phone, it was really cute.

(BPOV)

"Hello ." I tried to steady my voice but it had been a long time since I spoke with this man and considering our last meeting was barely cordial I was nervous as hell because I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. _What had Kurt told him about us?_

"Hello Blaine. How have you been son?" _OK so far so good._

"Um I've been alright I guess sir. How have you, Carol and Finn been keeping?" _Just play it polite Anderson._

"We've been alright thanks. Hearts still tickin. Carol is as lovely as ever and Finn's off at college kickin butt but that's not why I wanted to talk to you son."_ Oh shit here it comes. The stay the hell away from my son speech. You don't deserve him thing. He was probably right anyway. Just take it and respect the man's wishes. You've put this family through hell_

"Well sir, what can I do for you?"_ It was an honest question. Oh crap here it comes..._

"Blaine, you hurt Kurt in a very deep way and as his father I should be ready to fly there and teach you a thing or two about manners and loyalty..." _Oh god it was worse than I thought. He thought I betrayed his son and that I was on the chopping block._ I sat on the other side of the bed from Kurt who was looking at me suspiciously but with a trained sympathetic eye. I think he knew that I was getting the third degree.

"but..." _But? There's a but?_

"But I'm going to only say this once and I want you to pay attention kid. Kurt is my everything and seeing the torment he had gone through in the last year or so has been really hard on me as a father. I want him to be happy. You've got one chance Blaine. Kurt cares about you more than you think. He was devastated when you left; like his world disappeared and I never want to see that happen again."

I was gobsmacked but he paused obviously waiting for my response.

"Yes sir." I don't think my voice was very confident.

"I don't want to be this overbearing father but hell with it I'm going to. His last boyfriend was anything but kind to him and it took all my resolve not to lock Kurt up forever so that no one could ever hurt my boy again. So I ask you this kid: Are you Kurt's boyfriend now?"

Without missing a beat I responded with a very confident, "yes sir as long as he'll have me." I turned to Kurt who was shyly smiling at me as if he was involved in the conversation all along.

"Its about time you two screwed your heads on properly. Now I repeat DO NOT hurt my boy! You have one chance kid to not screw this up... ",he breathed out rather emotionally at this point so I interjected

"I will do everything in my power to not mess this up sir, I won't leave until I'm ordered away by Kurt himself. I can't see my life without him. I missed him so much."

There was too long of a pause and for a moment I thought that I needed to say more but I was cut off from my thoughts by another sigh from the intimidating man on the other end of the line.

"Ok Blaine. You have my blessing...for now. Please take care of my boy, and if you force anything on him I swear..."

"I know I know shot gun, I've been warned but there will be no need. Seeing him upset would probably kill me anyway."

"Good to hear kid. Tell Kurt I say bye ok? I gotta run and tell him to call his brother... he worries."

"I will Mr. Hummel and sir?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Thank you...for trusting me again."

"Just keep your promise and everything will be fine. I'm glad you two found one another again. Two halves don't always find each other to make them whole. I hope that's what this is for you two. Goodbye Blaine."

"Bye Mr. Hummel."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Kurt and I realized that I meant every word that I said to this man's father. I really would do anything to keep him happy. One chance was all I needed. I pulled him into an embrace and we both lightly cried. I know that he was budding with questions about what his dad and I talked about but for now no words were necessary. I would tell him later but for now I needed to hold onto my hopeful other half as tight as I could.

(KPOV)

My first 24 hours in New York had been emotionally draining but the rest of the next two weeks had been completely exhausting in every other way as well.

I spent most of my time running around the streets and parks of the university campus as I tried to figure out where the hell I needed to go. Rach and Mercedes had some experience with the campus already and came along for the trips on occasion to help me out. I had eventually found the admissions building and I was setting up my course schedule for the upcoming semester. I met with the career counsellors and my schedule looked pretty good actually with most of my classes in the early morning which I preferred.

Plus I needed to try and figure out my future dorm issue and I got plenty of run around involving this subject. It was looking like I would not be getting into a room until the Christmas break. On top of all that I was still trying to organize my stuff at the apartment, get my banking set up, buy school supplies, and lastly but definitely not least try and spend time with my boyfriend._ That's right Blaine was my boyfriend now._

We met for coffee like we always used to, we'd usually go to his work no less because most days he had to start work right after our coffee. Sometimes when it was really busy he would start really early and take his break so he could sit with me to continue our ritual. He was attentive and sweet and we never did anything more than kiss on occasion; but always with loving touches and lingering glances.

We were taking it slow because we both came to the agreement that we didn't want to screw this up but Blaine also understood that I had been in an abusive relationship not too long ago and my head wasn't clear from the fog that still lingered there. I was still very nervous and scared about getting too close physically and emotionally.

Blaine had come over to spend time with Mercedes, Rach and me on occasion too. He even cooked for all 4 of us one night, making his Blaine payaya which was a huge hit with the girls. It was like we were back in high school again, and my girls were starting to finally fully give Blaine the seal of approval. We evenspent a night together on couch together because we had fallen asleep watching a late movie. Sleeping next to Blaine had become one of my new favourite things and I wish I could wake up to him every day.

Finn on the other hand was skeptic of our new relationship. I had spoken to him almost every night since my second day here. The talks were usually at night and they usually revolved around Finn's concern over Blaine's attentiveness towards me. He was just being brotherly I know but he was extremely worried that he would hurt me again. I told him that I had found a therapist in town and was continuing my therapy, taking my medication accordingly and that Blaine hadn't been anything but great to me. He seemed to relax a little at this but I told him that this weekend I wouldn't need to talk to him as much because I was spending the entire weekend with him since he took a couple vacation days that were owed to him. Blaine wanted to spend the whole weekend before school started showing me 'his New York' before I got too busy to spend time with him. Finn began to give me the `be safe and he better not hurt you` speech before I said goodnight. _Still the best brother ever._

I laughed at the memory of Blaine giving me those stupid puppy dog eyes and pouting because he thought I'd be too busy to see him. Silly boy of course I'd want nothing more than to see him in between my classes. He made me feel warm, safe and wanted in every way.

As I lay in bed _well couch actually but that's just a case of semantics_ as I began to drift into a sound sleep awaiting tomorrow...Friday the beginning of my weekend with Blaine. Granted Jess would be there on Friday but she was going to see her mom that weekend and would be gone from Saturday morning until Monday after work so it was basically just us. With a smile I drifted off to sleep hoping the dreams wouldn't come tonight because I had a great feeling about this weekend.

**Ok so shortish I know but the next will be super long being the entire weekend in one chapter. R&R please. 3 Klaine love :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Important****Ok sorry this isn't a new chapter but I was kind of needing feedback and this was the best way of getting everyone's attention quickly so help?***OK faithful readers and newbies! I'm struggling with a decision here. Should I continue this fic? I know that most of you who are reading this are people who have either read this whole thing all the way through and are devout readers or are fans of the OC. Or maybe both...which mean you get a big cyber hug from this Canadian girl right here :):):)...But...I just don't know if this has been really well received or not. I have sooooo many future plans for this story but I'm just on the fence about going through with it. Let me know; R&R...I have some other ideas but I just don't think I can continue this without reassurance. **

**Please help out this stuck canuck...I needs me my Klaineness but I don't know if you'd want to see my other ideas instead of this...suggestions, witty comments, random thoughts or queries? **

**PM or R...pretty please with glee sprinkles on top :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you. I really really do. Yeah you! The one who's reading this and the one who posted a review asking me to continue this fic...I love you! Yep...you heard me correctly...I'm soooo overwhelmed with the responses I've received to continue that I had to start writing it as soon as I could. **

**You have just made this Canuck very very happy with your praises of my writing and your genuine want to see more of this. I'm trying to formulate an epic response that would suffice but I'm coming up empty..so I will just say THANK YOU from the bottom of my gleeky little heart and I will try to not let you down.**

**Sabriel81**

**Now without further ado I give you the next chapter...weekend fun and love 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(BPOV)**

Who the hell was knocking at the door? Kurt wasn't supposed to be here for another hour or two, and it was only 4 so I grumbled and went over to the door to see who it was and I wasn't expecting to see Terri and Jake standing there with a bottle of wine in hand when I opened it.

"Jay...Ter,,,hi what are you doing here?" I didn't want to be rude to my friends but I honestly had no idea that they were coming over.

"Blaine honey please...we know that you're meeting that delicious man of yours tonight. I promise we won't interfere but Ter and I couldn't not come over a little early to check him out." Jay giggled a little as I rolled my eyes in unison with Terri as I ushered them in, obviously this was more Jay's idea than anything.

Jay and Ter had been together since freshman year in high school, so almost 8 years now, and they were officially the most happy if not sickeningly cute couple Jess and I knew. Jay worked at the coffee shop one or two days a week with us but he really didn't have to. He was what you called a kept man as much as he didn't want to admit it. Terri was a very successful trader on Wall St and he had some international business dealings in the UK and in Japan so the guy made a tiny fortune and spoiled his boyfriend rotten.

Terri was the most non-stereotypical gay you could ever imagine; he loved all sports and everything outdoorsy. Even though he didn't have any clue about fashion he always did have fabulous suits tailored to his tall very muscular frame. He was maybe 6'4", 220, with blonde hair, pale green eyes which were always hidden under tasteful black rimmed glasses, and a slightly olive complexion which gave him a beautiful if not startling appearance. Needless to say he was handsome but quite shy around new people. Jay on the other hand was not the complete opposite but close. He was fairly loud, but in a good way, and was kind of an attention whore which suited Terri just fine. Jay was about Kurt's height with something of the same build as him too. He was half Japanese and half Scottish so he called himself a genetic miracle because it was a miracle he didn't come out looking like an Asian version of Carrot Top. He had very soft features with long chestnut hair that always had a red undertone to it and a slight wave but it was almost always pulled back in a knot. He wore glasses too but hated wearing them except for Terri saying that he looked like an old maid in them. We loved Jay and all his craziness and him and Jess were best friends and she was also his yoga instructor.

So as I understood it Jess, Kurt and I were going to have dinner in and then she was going to meet the boys later on for a nightcap or something but apparently I was misinformed.

"So you guys are here for dinner then?"

"Of course they are B!" Jess walked out of her bedroom a second earlier looking stunning as always but she was hiding a very evil little smirk beneath that fixated grin, "I told them we were having dinner at home and that you were bringing Kurt so I invited them too. Oh come on Blaine wipe that pout off your face, " I hadn't realized I was pouting until she mentioned it, " you are going to get plenty of alone time with him this weekend so cheer up. I'm excited to get to know him and these two, well mostly Jay cuz he's nuts, have been itching to meet him. Come on Blaine...pleeeease."

Jay chimed in, "Ya Blainey...pleeeeasse..." God it was good thing I loved that man like a brother because I hated that stupid nickname.

"Sorry about this Blaine. You know my boy is hard to say no to. And when you team him with Jess it rivals a force of nature." I chuckled at Ter's comparison and he laughed with me as they gave their jackets to Jess and seated themselves on the sofa. I seated myself on the love seat and just listened to the the excited ramblings between Jay and Jess, Terri and I kept exchanging knowing glances as we watched them chatter away.

"Um B...should you be showering and getting dressed? Kurt should be here in like 30 minutes or so right?"Jess had stopped talking to the boys long enough to remind me.

"Shit! Ok sorry guys I'll be back in a few." I bolted out of the room and ran to the bedroom but not before hearing Jay whispering, "he's got it bad huh?". The banter that followed was probably embarrassing so I was glad I didn't hear it as I closed the door to my bedroom and pulled my phone out.

**Hi babe, ok look our evening plans have changed a little. Jess invited our friends Terri and Jake over for dinner too. Hope you don't mind. They'll love you :) xo -B**

I thought about it again and then sent another message.

**And you'll love them. Oh and don't forget to bring something dressy for tomorrow night. See you sooner rather than later I hope. Love always xo- B.**

I put the phone down and grabbed my clean boxers and a towel and went for my shower. After I finished up in there I came out trying to towel dry my mop and figure out what would be appropriate to wear for a casual dinner party of sots.

Remembering I had messaged Kurt I glanced at my phone as I pulled out my khakis and saw that Kurt had left me a very detailed message. _Always the perfectionist even when texting Kurt_

**Hey. I would love to meet your friends babe and if they're joining us that's great but I hope that they don't have too high expectations from me; I'm just me ya know. But I will be dressed to impress for sure...I always am in case you never noticed ;) and I of course remembered to pack something dressy for tomorrow night but I'm still not sure where you're taking me Blaine, you know I don't do surprises well. Anyway I should be there soon, weekend bag in hand. Rach and Merc say hi and I can't wait to spend the weekend with you. Xxoo - PS I left more hugs and kisses. Ha! - K**

He was so cute sometimes but then I remembered something I promised myself that I would do before Kurt came over that weekend; I had to call Finn.

I grabbed my new white Egyptian cotton button up and put my arms through it as I dialled Finn's cell number that I had gotten off Burt this week and waited hopefully to hear the big man's voice.

After 4 rings there was a click.

"Uh hello?"

"Hey Finn...it's me..um Blaine...you got a minute?" He sighed obviously not too thrilled that I was calling him.

"Dude how'd you get this number? And why are you calling me is something wrong with Kurt?" His voice had raised ever so slightly but the concern was genuine.

"No, no, no nothings wrong with Kurt Finn I just...wanted to talk to you for minute if you've got time." There was a pause that seemed to last for quite a few moments as I waited very nervously for him to say something,_ anything._

"Um, ok man...what can I do for you?" It was tentative but controlled. Like he was trying to will himself to not yell at me. So I took a deep breath and confronted my fears.

"Thank you Finn."

"What?" He seemed honestly surprised at the statement.

"Thank you for being there for Kurt when I wasn't. Thank you for being his brother. Just...thanks."

"Ummmmm...ok? You're welcome?"

"Finn I'm sorry...I just.."

"No Blaine wait. J-just hold on a sec ok man, " he let out an exasperated breath, "look dude I gotta say some things hear and you're gonna listen ok?" I think my eyes bugged out after hearing such an authoritative tone from Kurt's brother.

"Blaine, I'm not normally a guy who gets angry quickly but right now you are not my favourite person...despite you apologizing n stuff and talkin it over with Burt. Kurt's my brother dude...I would do anything for him and I still couldn't stop you or anyone else from hurting him...and that killed me. I watched Kurt like literally fall apart since you took off on him...a-and it only got worse." I went to say something but I held my tongue because I didn't want to make him even angrier. "I love my brother, even though he's a little over the top sometimes... I love him and I've made it my goal to make sure no one, especially you, hurts him again...I-I'm not sure if he could handle it. O-ok I'm done now."

"Finn...I am truly sorry that I caused Kurt any pain and if it makes it easier at all, I promise that I will spend a lifetime trying to make it up to him. I missed him so much Finn and it was the b-biggest mistake of my life letting him go."

"Blaine..man..I"

"No Finn...its my turn. I need you to understand. I l-love Kurt. I really do and I want nothing more than to spend every minute worshipping him for all that he is. He's smart, beautiful in every way and his wit still astounds me every day. I'm so lucky to know him Finn and without you...h-he well I-I may have never gotten this chance to love him. So when I say thank you...I mean it...I owe you to have Kurt in my life when I probably don't deserve it."

I was crying now and I didn't know that I had gotten so emotional over what I had been saying. I let out a very shaky breath, "Finn, please say something." A few seconds dragged by before he broke the silence.

"Ok Blaine."

"Huh?"

"I said ok. No dude would get that emotional over the phone without good reason. And you called me so you wanted me to know this. I may not be like the smartest guy but at least I can tell you're being honest with me...I don't forgive you but I can try...for Kurt."

I smiled over the phone even as some more tears escaped my eyes, "Thank you Finn. I will take care of him...I promise."

"You better bro. He deserves to be happy for once and its been hard for me here, not knowing how he really is, cuz he's so good at hiding how much he hurts. I just want him to be like super happy with life ya know?"

"Yeah...I know. I want that for him too. And Finn?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I will call you if he needs you. I will keep you posted when Kurt is too proud to say anything ok?"

If I could have heard Finn smile on the other end I think it would have been then.

"Thanks man, that's cool of you. So...Kurt's staying the weekend with you right?" _Oh shit._

"Uh yeah?"

"That's cool n' all but if you force him or hurt him or anything..."

"I know I know...Burt's shotgun." Finn actually laughed at my comment but stopped quickly again before coming back with a retort that still leaves me shuddering to this day.

"Ha ha so Burt's threatened you too huh? Well I was thinking more of the OSU football team I have here paying you a visit." I gulped. _Ok so I'm never underestimating big brother Finn again._

"Understood."

"Look Blaine...thanks for callin me and letting me hear it from you instead of Kurt. I'm glad you've straightened out your shit. Call me if you need anything, I gotta call Rach anyway before she thinks I'm cheating on her or something. It's been like a day since we talked but you know what she's like."

"Yeah I remember Finn..thanks again..for everything."

"Sure dude. Anything for Kurt. Treat him right ok? Hopefully we'll see your with the family soon ok?"

"Ok bye Finn."

"Later." And that was it. Finn hung up and I felt emotionally drained. He said he wanted me around the family again? That went better than I thought.

After I re-swallowed my heart again I glanced at the time and realized that I had been in here for a bit and that Kurt should be here at any moment. I buttoned up my shirt, pulled on my pants and ran back to the bathroom to run some silk treatment through my hair that Kurt had bought me but I left it product free, just like Kurt liked it and made sure my face was tear stain free. After double checking my appearance and putting on some socks and some cologne I made my way into the living room still clutching my phone as I heard laughter from my friends flowing down the hall.

I peered in and saw something that made my heart soar. Jay was standing in front of the couch obviously regaling the group in some sort of story and naturally he was over embellishing as per usual. One of the reasons we loved him...his storytelling, but what I saw on the couch made my jaw drop. Jess and Terri were sitting on either end of the couch and sandwiched in between was Kurt. He was just smiling and laughing along with the others and I leaned against the hallway door frame and just watched the pleasant sight before me. My boyfriend and my friends were together and it wasn't awkward...on the contrary it looked natural and I swelled with pride. This was my extended family.

There was a break in the story and Jess nudged Kurt and shook her neck in my direction obviously noticing my presence.

Kurt turned still with a full smile on his face to look at me and I swear I swooned a little. He looked breathtaking and there was a glow about him that made me slightly incapable of moving at that moment.

Kurt got up and sauntered over in my direction, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Hello handsome." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I reciprocated the gesture instinctively as I rested my hands on the small of his back. He was wearing some impossibly tight black skinny jeans, a black fitted long sleeved shirt and a white vest that had large buckles on the front. Yeah he looked delectable as always.

"Hello beautiful." Indulgence took over as I claimed his lips forgetting that we had an audience. He melted into the kiss with me for a moment before the whistling and awing behind us broke us apart.

We pulled away from one another sheepishly as we both took in the expressions on my guests' faces.

"Sorry guys...got carried away." I said

The group giggled at us. "S'ok Blainey...we don't mind the show." The death glare I sent Jay would have scared small children but Kurt squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Its fine hun. I like your friends. They've been very...entertaining since I got here." I cocked my eyebrow at him trying to hide my nervousness about that last comment.

"Oh? How long have you been here?"

"Oh...a while...Jess let me in about 20 minutes ago when you were in the shower. Jay's been telling 'Blainey-boo' stories." Kurt laughed at the nickname I had bestowed on me as he dragged me back towards my friends who were trying very hard not to break down laughing again.

"Oh god...what have you guys told him."

Jess spoke up then with mock hurt on her face. Her one hand holding the newly poured wine and the other draped dramatically over her heart.

"Why Blaine...would we embarrass you in front of Kurt..well I never..."

"Oh you guys so would...all of you would...because embarrassing me seems to be a hobby of yours as of late." I sat on the arm of the couch and Kurt gracefully sat on my lap, one hand around my neck and the other was placed in his own lap as I still held firmly to his waist. It would have normally made me nervous to be in this intimate of a position with Kurt but he seemed more relaxed than I had seen him in a while.

"So have you guys been nice to Kurt and introduced yourselves accordingly...and politely yes I'm talking to you Jay." Jay had been pouring himself another glass of wine then and stopped mid pour to smile cheekily.

"Yes B we all introduced ourselves and explained how we knew each other blah blah blah..." Jess was obviously impatient, "but I think we need to finish the story about Blaine at the zoo with the camel!"

"Oh god Jess you didn't..." Everyone just giggled including Kurt and I dropped my head.

"Oh come on babe you have your friends and your new awesome boyfriend might I add in the same room with wine...you thought embarrassing stories weren't going to happen?" Kurt was laughing even as he said this and how could I refuse the pout that those delicious lips were forming. I reached over and pecked him on the lips quickly before taking a deep breath and gazing into Kurt's aqua coloured eyes.

"Ok guys I'll finish the story...but only cuz I love Kurt...not because I want to...so from the beginning then...Jess and I went to the zoo and there was this camel who seemed to like me a little too much.."

The rest of the evening went by perfectly if I did say so myself. We ordered Korean BBQ take out from Terri and Jay's favourite restaurant in Chinatown and we ate happily swapping stories about high school, our families and our jobs. Kurt even got into the action telling them about Glee Club hijinks, how he got a cat thrown at him in a nursing home once during a performance and how his brother Finn wanted to make a point to a bully and designed a whole Lady Gaga outfit from a red vinyl shower curtain. Jay and Kurt got along famously as I figured they would as they swapped witty remarks at one another all night. We drank probably a little too much because Terri was getting a little handsy with Jay and Jess was slurring and giggling out of control at one point.

That was when my heart stopped as Kurt decided to revisit his earlier blackmail promise.

"So did Blainey here ever tell you about getting trashed during one of our Glee parties before making out with my friend and now roommate Rachel? Oh yeah...a girl...it was that bad..." The room stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me incredulously as Kurt continued. He was slurring a little too but his face was lightly flushed as he flashed me and evil smirk before whispering in my ear hotly, "I told you babe. Eternal blackmail. I think its time to bring it out of my back pocket."

Kurt told the story in painful detail to our little gathering. Jaws dropped and there was a nervous giggle coming from Terri which I didn't expect from him.

"Oh Blaine. I thought I was the one that screamed straight sometimes but you actually tried it. Ha ha!" I buried my head in my hands and allowed my friends to playfully banter along with Kurt.

He was rubbing soothing circles on my back the entire time to reassure me that he was only playing and I was thankful being a little tipsy because I thought I was going to die from embarrassment alone.

After I extracted myself from the laughter at my expense, I went into the kitchen to clean up some of the take out packages and put the leftovers in the fridge when I felt a nudge beside me; it was Jake.

"Hey Blaine honey. I know we've been hard on you tonight but it was just fun and we wanted Kurt to feel comfortable. You know I'm not serious all the time...well ok so I'm hardly ever serious but before I get too drunk I wanted to say I approve. Kurt I mean, he's definitely cute, " Jake was eyeing my boyfriend as he said this so I slapped him on the shoulder, "Hey that's mine ya know."

"Alright Anderson untwist your panties I was just saying I think he's handsome, definitely sassy which I love, and he seems to really care about you which is important because we love you and want you to be happy." Just when I thought Jay had turned over a leaf and was having a serious conversation he opened his mouth again, "plus he knows his fashion and his ass looks great in tight jeans...so he passes in my books." He winked at me which earned another playful slap but I pulled him into a hug which he returned eagerly.

"Thanks Jay, your nuts and a bit of a slut...but thanks ha ha ha!"

"You know it! But I think we're going to take our leave now and maybe try and convince the wee redheaded spitfire to join us for a night cap at Chez Collins(their apartment). You guys wanna come or would you rather stay in tonight hmm?"

I took that opportunity to look over at Kurt again who was listening to Terri ramble about something. Kurt must make him comfortable if he was talking to him directly with so much energy, when he glanced up to look at me. He looked...happy? He was smiling ear to ear and I got lost in his eyes before I clued in to Jay waving his hand in front of my face, "Uh hello Blainey-boo come back to earth honey? I guess that's no to comin out."

"Oh what? Sorry Jay I-"

"Say no more...staying at home eye fucking will ensue...Ter we're leavin! Jess you're coming too!"

"Oh...um ok then am I coming home tonight or is your sofa going to be my crashing point again?" Jess stood up a little less gracefully then normal as she said this.

"Depends on how much fun we get into tonight." Jay had left me in the kitchen still gazing at Kurt as walked up beside his man and kissed him mid sentence all but cutting off his conversation with Kurt.

"Mmm, as much as I love you why did you cut me off? Are we leaving now?" Terri looked out of breath with just one kiss and I could see that even after all this time they could still take each others breath away and it gave me an idea.

I walked over to Kurt like a man on a mission and he looked awestruck by me for some reason. His eyes ghosted over my form as I approached him. I grabbed his face in my palms, the tips of my fingers tracing the hair on the back of his neck and forcefully connected our lips. The kiss was quick and open mouthed as I drove my tongue in slightly before pulling away which earned a moan and stunned expression from Kurt. His normally blue eyes looked darker slightly and he seemed lost for words and as if proving my point a little out of breath. I smiled that I could do that to him and hopefully always could.

Jake broke our silence but not our gaze as he grabbed his coat and Ter's from the back of the chair.

"Ummm yeah so they aren't coming if their eye fucking and heavy breathing are any indication. Let's go guys."

Kurt broke our stare and connection as he moved away from me and walked over to the guys extending a hand, "It was nice to meet you guys, sorry bout that."

Jake pulled Kurt into a hug which made me smile, "The pleasure was ours honey, we'll be seeing you around soon I hope and don't worry about it, you guys are hot and a little side show always makes my day." Kurt blushed as he pulled away from a laughing Jay.

Terri hugged him goodbye as well but it was more intimate and simple, "Nice to finally meet you Kurt. Call me ok, we'll do lunch?"

"Definitely." The broke apart and Terri handed him his number but not before winking at me. It did make me jealous but also highly suspicious.

Jess was the last to say goodbye but it was more of a wave and a wink as she glanced between me and Kurt and Kurt just nodded in her directions as all 3 of them yelled goodnight at me and left immediately thereafter.

"Ok babe are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I gestured to the phone number scribbled on the piece of paper he tucked into his pocket. He just shrugged playfully and grabbed the wine glasses off the table officially ending that conversation. I think I'll ask him about it again later nut I was distracted as he was clearing the table of all the dishes too.

"What are you doing?"

"Um..cleaning up? You don't want these glasses leaving rings on your table and red wine is incredibly hard to get out of everything if it isn't soaked first." He was rambling on and on about the importance of cleaning up after a party as I helped him in silence for a bit.

"You're adorable you know that?" I said after we had finished soaking the remainder of the dishes.

"I try." He was blushing but had turned towards the sink as he was trying to hide the blush that was threatening to creep down his neck now. So I stood behind him at the sink and looped my fingers into the loop of his jeans as I rested my head on his shoulder. I lightly kissed along his shoulder to his neck where I breathed a soft kiss just below his ear.

I felt his body relax into me as he hummed appreciatively.

"Blaine?" His breath was a little shaky but I answered him with a low whisper, "Yeah?"

"Um...when I got here..y-you were talking pretty loud to some-o-one on the phone in your room...w-who was it?"

That brought me out of my lust induced haze to remember my previous emotional conversation with Finn._ Shit I didn't know he heard._

"Umm I don't want you t-to get mad but I was...talking to F-finn"

"Finn? As in my brother Finn?" He turned around to face me with a questioning look.

"Of course that Finn...how many people have that name honestly?" I laughed and he couldn't contain his own smile.

"Fair enough but why were you talking to him...was something wrong?"

"No not at all, I called _him_ actually." He wrapped his arms around my neck and asked me quietly with a hint of concern, "Why?"

"Because I needed to apologize to him...for what I did...t-to you I mean. He needed to know that I l-loved you and how sorry I-I was..." Kurt cut me off, "You told Finn you loved me?"

"Of course I did...cuz I do.." He cut me off again, " did he forgive you?"

"No but he said he would try...for you that is..he did threaten me if I hurt you again. He said he would bring the entire OSU football team here to 'visit'." I chuckled at this but I was anything but comfortable with that mental image but my thoughts were clouded immediately as Kurt pulled me closer into a very tight hug. He was whispering so I could only make out some things like, "I can't believe you did this...it means so much to me...I love you too...I won't let Finn hurt you..."

I was feeling on top of the world at that point as this beautiful boy was comforting me when it should be the other way around. I had a warm and tight feeling in my stomach as I continued to hug him he began to place small pecks along my neck and my breath hitched as he continued his gentle assault up to my ear. I tried to suppress a moan but it slipped out anyway as he took my earlobe in his teeth and grazed it slowly.

He pulled away then and the look on his face was want mixed with fear.

"Kurt...do you have any idea what you do to me?" I kissed him lightly but it turned deeper and rougher really quickly as my tongue began tracing his bottom lip. Pulling away teasingly as I spoke low and sultry against his lips again.

"Let me show you baby...let me take care of you." Kurt half groaned and half sighed as I leaned in to kiss him again. Tonight was going to be all about Kurt and overcoming his fears in anyway that I could make him see how beautiful he was, and how much I wanted him.

**Ok so firstly sorry about leaving it there but it was getting long and I didn't want to rush the next scene so I stopped here *evil grin* . Secondly I want to thank you all again for the lovely things you said and the time you took to write them to me...it made me very happy. Reviews on this are like oxygen...I need them to live. Plus it makes me feel important. Anywho I will keep writing this and the OC tonight and we'll see which comes out next.**

**PS = anyone else want to know what happened with Blaine and the camel? LOL Write me you're own version and whoever gives the best story idea gets a nod in the next chapter...plus some serious respect for creativity. Klainebows everyone 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so I re-read both of my stories today which may seem odd and self indulgent but I wanted to see which one needed to be written first and I came to the conclusion that the last chapter of the Odd Couple was pretty awesome and ended on a note that could placate readers for another day. On the other hand this story ended abruptly...so you can do the math. :) Well I seem to have my creative juices for this story back and I love introducing you to Jay(Jake) and Ter...I love them; especially Jay he's such a loud mouth queen its fantastic! Anyways I leave you with this...it will be long probably and it should make you smile and awwww in all the right places if I tell it right. On with the show...the one I wish I owned...oh booo:(**

**Chapter 10 – Jazz Hands  
><strong>

(KPOV)

I had become very light headed at this point and it was all because of this beautiful man laying

along side me on his bed. He had whisked me off to his room telling me that he was going to show me how much he cared...how loved I was and if the kiss that lead me to this position was any indication...Kurt Hummel you found yourself a keeper.

That kiss hadn't been broken from the moment it happened in the kitchen as we stumbled into the hallway and ended up in his bedroom. Blaine had ended the kiss as he slowly lowered me onto my back on the bed and laid himself beside me on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. His left hand was tracing mindless patterns across my fully clothed chest as if he were feeling the texture of the leather vest, the coldness of the buckles and the fabric of the shirt. He wasn't even touching my skin and it felt amazing just having Blaine look at me like that and using his finger tip to be so erotic without even trying. His hand slowly made its way up again and it past my chest up to my Adam's apple where he traced lightly with two fingers before following it up even more so they grazed my neck, my jaw and eventually the shell of my right ear.

"Kurt? I want to worship you. Can I take of some of these clothes?" The kindness and worry that this expression oozed out was undeniable as I shook my head in approval. "Just go slow with me ok?"

Blaine shook his head slowly and smiled letting me know that it was fine by him and I felt myself relax more as he moved his hand slowly back down to the buckles of my vest. He undid these easily and sat up lightly to help me remove the vest from my arms painfully slowly. He lightly placed his hands at the hem of my shirt and began to move it up so that my stomach was now exposed.

"Is this ok babe?" He looked me straight in the eye and I could see the genuine worry on his face.

"Yeah...I'm ok hun." He seemed to feel reassured as he lifted the shirt all the way up and while pulling me up a little to help pull the shirt over my head he made sure I didn't stay sitting up for too long.

"No baby...lie down. I'm far from done admiring you." His eyes were smouldering as they looked at my now bare chest with a mix of reverence and apprehension. I was beginning to feel very nervous considering this really was the first time I had been so exposed to him before. I had been in this position many times but with someone that now made me cringe at the thought of him. The fact that I ever allowed myself to be with him like this made my skin crawl and I couldn't suppress a shudder. Blaine noticed, "Did I do something wrong babe?" His eyes softened and he seemed to control is motions awaiting the ok.

Um yeah...I...this is just new for us...I don't have many good memories...and I'm still trying to remember physical touches can be good too.

`Blaine exhaled a deep breath and shook his and seemed to be in a state of shock. He opened his eyes with renewed determination and met me gaze with a reassuring smile

His eyes just hovered over me, moving from eyes and my face down to my chest, my arms, my abs and then slowly moving back up to my eyes where he sighed loudly. It was if he was studying every detail of me.

"You're so beautiful Kurt and how anyone could not love every inch of you...and not want to treasure you is beyond me."

I closed my eyes as I felt his fingertips and palm re-trace the path his eyes had just taken. He stopped along the way to lean in and place open mouth kisses to my shoulder, then my chest repeatedly before settling on my abs. He stuck his tongue out lightly as he traced every muscle with it and the sensation was so intimate and sweet that I smiled.

I brought my hand up to the back of his head and slowly fingered a curl at the top of it; relishing the way it wrapped itself around my digit like it was holding onto me as well. Blaine had travelled back up my torso, leaving wet kisses as he went before licking my nipple experimentally which had me moaning at this new feeling with him. He payed the other one the same amount of attention before grabbing my other hand in his and lightly kissed each of my knuckles and then each of my fingertips before lightly biting the centre of my palm, groaning as he did.

"God Kurt you taste fantastic too." He sounded so sexy, his voice had dropped even lower when he continued, "Kurt I never want you to feel uneasy with me...I love you...every...single..inch..of you...if you'll let me. I want to make you forget...you need to know that there's nothing about you that I don't already love." He punctuated each word with a kiss or a light nibble at any available bit of skin that he saw fit to worship. I was almost painfully hard now through my very tight pants and I could see Blaine eyeing the bulge there more frequently now and it made me even harder knowing that he seemed to like what he saw.

"Blaine...I...". His lips cut me off in a soft but passionate kiss, whimpering as he did. Once he pulled away a little I felt myself getting braver. I pushed him up and off me slightly and he looked saddened for a second before I raised my hands from my sides and placed them on the hem of his shirt.

"Level the playing fields a little Anderson." He let out a needy whine as he raised his arms expectantly so I could remove his shirt.

The button up was loose enough that I could slip it over his head and I couldn't suppress the little gasp that came out my mouth. I had seen him shirtless before during my time at Dalton but I had only glanced before because I had always turned away out of respect and embarrassment but now I could stare unabashedly. Adonis, the David, these were phrases that ran through my head as I soaked in the view before me. He had obviously started working out more because the abs that I had seen years before were much more defined now and his shoulders were broader than I remembered. The light dusting of chest hair was slightly thicker but was deliciously short which just added to the spectacle before me. I couldn't say anything so just reached over to feel.

(BPOV)

God he was more gorgeous than I ever thought possible. His skin was creamy white with a very slim waist but much more broad shoulders than I thought. He was built but lithe and he had managed to hide a perfect six pack under his fashionable layers. His chest was free of hair except for the slightest treasure trail that started from is belly button and disappeared below his pant line. The look in his eyes as we sat cross legged in front of each other as he shed my shirt as well was unmistakable desire. It looked like he liked what he saw almost as much as I did but he didn't say anything which made me hesitate ever so slightly. When he reached out and lightly traced my abs and pecs just as I had done I exhaled and leaned into the touch. The mingling warmth between his hands and my chest was electric.

"Blaine...you're stunning." He wasn't looking at my eyes but memorizing the minute details of my torso as he brought his other hand up long side the other to continue mapping. My breathing was slightly shallow and his gaze lingered and watched as his delicate touches seemed to set me on fire.

I couldn't take it anymore and lightly grabbed both of his hands in my own and brought them to my mouth kissing them gently and grazing my teeth against his knuckles causing him to whimper at the feel. I gently pushed him back so that I was hovering on top of him completely, one leg in between his as I released his hands and brought one to cup his cheek.

I seemed at a loss for words as I got lost in his eyes but I could see the slightest bit of fear still lingering there as I took this opportunity to try and comfort him further.

"If I'm stunning...you're completely breath taking Kurt. I don't think you realize how beautiful you really are." I paused to gauge his reaction and he seemed to lax a bit but there was still something in his stare despite the hardness in his pants that I could now obviously feel that said he was still scared. So I kept my promise to Finn and myself.

"I think we should stop for now baby. As much as I would love to continue I don't want to push you into anything. I just wanted you to know..." I looked down at the man's body beneath me, at the erratic breathing that caused his chest to rise and fall contracting his muscles, and smiled as I looked back up, "how much you're wanted. Whatever you want Kurt...just ask me."

I leaned down and nuzzled the crook of his neck being careful to not apply too much pressure between out groins because that would not help my_ let's stop_ theory.

He brought his hands to wrap around my back and began to knead the muscles there as I released a hot unsteady breath against his neck. His hands on me just did things to me and my brain was getting fuzzier by the minute.

"Blaine...you would never pressure me.. I know that. But I don't want to stop. I want to feel." As if to make his point he raised his hips slightly so our groins brushed against one another causing us both to moan lightly at the new sensation and much needed friction.

My head shot up at his unsure boldness and I checked his face for reassurance; I was met with nervous want.

"Ok baby..just let me know if anything's too much" I buried my head into his neck again as I started licking and sucking a mark on his collarbone, just below most necklines because I knew he'd hate to have anything show.

He mewled in response and dug his fingers into my back and grazed his nails along my spine.

It was a delicious overload of small sensations as I sat up slightly brushing our cocks together as I did before reclaiming his mouth in my own as we moaned through the stimulation.

The kiss picked up as Kurt began exploring my mouth with his tongue. He tasted so sweet and I was getting drunk just from the feel of his mouth tangling with mine. I ghosted my left hand down his side teasing his nipple as I went which earned a hand in my hair and a gentle tug in response.

_"Blaine.._."

I hovered and stilled my hand over the top button of his jeans as I broke the kiss only for a moment to ask, "Can I?"

What surprised me was his immediate and needy response. His hands left my body and flew to the button of his jeans as he opened and removed them in haste despite their tightness, leaving him in a pair of very tight black boxer briefs.

"I'm not made of glass Blaine. "_ There's a sassy boy I know_. Even through the snark I could tell he was all of a sudden feeling a little vulnerable so I sat up on my knees and slowly unbuttoned my own pants because I was now over dressed. He helped me shimmy them down my legs and once they were finally off he pulled me back down so that our bodies were flush against one another yet again.

The thin layer of fabric now being the only thing that separated us created a whole new sensation as we wrapped ourselves around one another and reconnected our lips. It was hot and urgent and I was beginning to lose all sense of reality as he bucked up into me and I met him halfway causing an intense amount of friction. I lowered my hand to palm him through his boxers and the delicious noise that escaped his lips was something mixed between a growl and a squeak.

I rubbed him with a little more pressure, concentrating on giving him the most pleasure possible. Our kiss broke as he moaned against my mouth and I don't think I had ever heard a more beautiful noise.

I wanted to hear more from him; I wanted to make him fall apart. Not moving my hand away from his cock I moved my body down kissing along his chest as I did. He put up no argument and I figured if he had a problem with whatever I was going to do to him...he would say something.

Releasing his groin I heard a pathetic whimper escape his lips.

"_Blaine please..._" He was half whining half whispering which just egged me on to tease him a little.

"Please what my love...what do you want?" I traced the elastic of his boxers with my lips making sure to breath hotly over the covered tip of his cock before lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

He was breathing hard, one hand in his hair and the other was lightly grabbing the sheets beside him. He was flushed down to the middle of his chest and his eyes were hooded over. He looked beautiful.

"Blaine...god please please touch me." I hooked my thumbs under the elastic and pulled down his last remaining article of clothing freeing his strained erection.

I had felt that he was large but I still gasped at his size. I looked up at him and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Blaine I.." I knew this was a big step for us, maybe even a little fast but I wanted this so much and from the look of pure sex in his eyes even though he was scared made me realize that he wanted this too.

Still keeping my eyes focused on him I reached down and grabbed him and began stroking slowly earning me some more noises in return as his eyes rolled back in this head from my touch.

He looked stunning as he twitched under my administrations. He was slowly panting and I couldn't take it any longer.

I lowered my head and licked his tip before bringing it into my mouth and sucking it experimentally.

"Fuck Blaine!" _Oh shit_. Kurt swearing should not have been that hot but I felt myself getting harder if that was possible from the sound of it. I needed to hear more.

I licked from his balls along the underside of him all the way back up to the tip before taking him fully in my mouth agian; moistening his length as I went.

"Nnnghh ..shit baby..." He thrashed his head back onto the pillow as one hand flew to my curls encouragingly. I guessed I was doing something right for him so I continued my assault with my mouth, changing rhythms and taking in as much of him as I could. I looked up at him as I sucked and stroked him with urgency and he looked completely wrecked.

He was breathing heavily now and the noises that came out of him were driving me wild. I was desperately trying to grind myself on anything and I felt myself needing a release almost as desperately as Kurt as begging me for one.

I hummed and swirled my tongue around him as I bobbed and he thrust into me despite me trying to hold him back.

"Fuck baby...oh god your mouth...mmmphh." He squeaked and groaned and I was steadily losing it as well. I cupped his balls with my free and the grip Kurt had on my hair tightened and I knew he was close.

"Uuuhh Blaine..I'm..fuck I'm..." I just pumped and sucked harder; needing to see him lose it for me. I didn't have to wait long as I took him as deep as I could and I felt him tense. He screamed..._loud_... as he thrashed against me and his cum filled my mouth. I took everything he gave me and swallowed it eagerly. The swearing and panting and the mix of the delicious noises and moans he was still producing as he came sent me over my own edge. I sucked him through his own high as I quivered and quaked through my own; never feeling an orgasm as intense.

I removed myself from him when he became too sensitive and he pulled me back up to him to kiss me intensely. The taste of him still on my lips and he seemed to groan into the flavour and we were panting roughly against one another. We lay like that for a few minutes just caressing one another until out breathing evened out.

"God Blaine...that was...fantastic." He kissed me again but it grew sweeter after a bit. I pulled away and placed small kisses to his cheeks, his nose and his forehead which earned me a little giggle.

"You make the most amazing noises love...you see what they did to me?"

Kurt looked down to see the obvious wet spot on my boxers and raised his eyes in slight shock.

"How did I do_ that _to you...I never touched you?"

I laughed at the cute expression on his face, "you didn't have to, I told you the noises, the swearing which was _so hot.._..just watching you fall apart because of me was..all I needed baby. You" I kissed his lips again, "are amazing."

"Hmmm so are you love. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Taking such care with me. I know I'm still a little...tense with things but you made me feel so wanted."

I smiled as I snuggled against him. "Cuz you are. Never doubt that...but for now.." I sat up fairly abruptly, "I need to change out of these boxers cuz I'm feeling kind of gross now."

We both laughed at that and I got up and grabbed a new pair plus a wife beater from my drawer before walking into the bathroom the clean up and change.

When I came back Kurt was already in his pyjamas bottoms, obviously he had gone out to get his overnight bag, but he left his top bare which surprised me but I definitely wasn't complaining. He was laying back in bed with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed. I crawled into the bed beside him and he didn't open his eyes but only smiled bigger as I wrapped myself around him.

"Hmmm hey." he said turning slightly to kiss me lightly on the cheek. Our faces were maybe an inch apart and our limbs we entangled messily but naturally. I leaned over and shut out the light before returning to our previous position.

We both sighed and began to drift and I thought Kurt had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you." My heart swelled and I don't think that I could have expressed my emotions clearer at that point.

"Goodnight Kurt, love you too."

After laying there for a few more minutes I was half asleep until I felt Kurt shaking lightly beside me, obviously giggling about something.

"I must really love you Blaine if I was willing to forgo my nightly moisturizing routine to stay in bed with you." _Could he be cuter?_

I scoffed at him but laughed as we both snuggled closer under the covers and drifted to sleep...awaiting our day out tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(KPOV)

The sun had just started to make an appearance through the window in Blaine's room as I opened my eyes. The memories from the night before were slowly coming back to me as I tried to move but I was halted by the arms that were wrapped around my stomach. Every time I pulled away he tightened his grip in his sleep. It made me smile that he wanted me this close. I turn in his embrace trying not to wake him.

When I finally managed to lay flat on my back and look over at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, I was left a little breathless. He was in a dead sleep and the small beam of sun coming through the window was hitting the side of his head illuminating his dark curls making them shine like a precious metal. There was a hint of scruff on his face and his olive skin seemed to have a slight glow to it. His lips were parted ever so slightly and his face was adorably scrunched on the pillow beside me. If there was any doubt how I felt about this man it was set n stone as I watched him sleep. Last night had been exactly what I wanted; what I needed. He took care of me on the most intimate level and seemed to love every minute of it. There were no expectations: just him and me. And as I continued to stare at him I knew that my feelings weren't betrayed and that I really was head over heels in love with a man that I finally believed loved me back.

I extracted myself from his arms and replaced myself with a pillow so he had something to hold onto. He nuzzled into it cutely and I all but awed out loud. I grabbed my bathroom supplies from my bag and a change in underwear as well as my dress robe and after a quick loving glance back at Blaine I disappeared to Blaine's master bathroom. I was thankful that I didn't have to use the one in the hall to shower and moisturize this morning because I really didn't want to go walking around the apartment just in case Jess was home.

After a very invigorating shower I felt extremely relaxed. It was only when I was finishing my routine that I had an epiphany.

_I didn't dream last night...I mean sometimes I never woke up screaming but I always dreamt and they were never good._

Last night however I just slept peacefully and I don't remember anything until I woke up in Blaine's arms. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. I all but ran out the bathroom in my dressing robe in a rush to tell Blaine the good news but when I got out there I remembered he was still asleep.

He had rolled over and had a slightly sad look on his face. I walked over and sat beside him a leaned over to kiss the furrows away from his brow.

His eyes fluttered open and the furrow was replaced with a smile as he looked up at me sleepily.

"Morning baby." I kissed him lightly against the lips this time and he hummed in response and quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into bed along side him; making me the little spoon once again.

"Mmmm morning Kurt. You smell good." I giggled but extracted myself so I could turn to face him, earning me a small whine in return, "Kuuuurrrt why'd you move; you're comfy."

I laughed at his sleepy childishness, "You still aren't a morning person are you?"

"Yeah I kind of am...but why would I want to get out of bed if you're here."

"Aww that's sweet baby but I've been up a while already and no matter how cute you are I can't go back to bed...not after the amazing night's sleep I just had." I started bouncing slightly as I remembered that I had to tell him.

Blaine propped himself on one elbow and my eyes traced down his body as it flexed and stretched from sleep and the comforter had slipped down to uncover him almost completely and his shirt had ridden up and.._.god he really was gorgeous...what was I going to say?_

"Kurt?" I didn't realize he had said something because I got kind of lost at the sight of him.

"What sorry?" He chuckled but repeated himself, "I said I was glad you slept well and asked how you were feeling." He chuckled again and of course I blushed, I really couldn't help it because I knew he saw me staring at him and losing my train of thought.

"Um yeah sorry...I feel great...I slept great and you know what's even more amazing...I didn't dream!"

He launched himself at me and pulled me into a big hug wrapping himself completely around me as I fell on top of him laughing.

"That's awesome babe! The best news I've heard all day!" That earned him a throaty giggle as I pulled him up into a sitting position and extracted myself from his warm arms and chest.

"Of course it is Blaine...you've only been up for 5 minutes."

"Yeah well still...not the point. It's still great babe."

"Yeah it is...So..." I cocked my eyebrow at him laying on the attitude thick, "what did you have planned for the day Mr. Anderson? Do I get any hints?"

"Uh uh Kurt...I've had this day planned for a week and there's nothing you can do to make me tell you?"

"Oh really?" _A challenge...does he not know the Hummels at all?_ He crossed his arms like a small child in front of his chest and playfully stuck out his tongue. "Yeah really."

"I'm sure I could loosen your tongue...somehow." His eyes shot open at my brazen statement and I watched his mouth fallen open as I crawled on my hands and knees the small distance on the bed so I could push him back on his back. I straddled him and grabbed both of his hands bringing them above his head gently before lowering my mouth so that it just barely touched his.

"Now Blaine are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" I kissed him quickly then pulled away.

He shook his head.

"No? Ok then." I tightened my grip on his hands and leaned down and placed warm wet kisses along his neck before I found a very sensitive spot which cause him to start breathing heavily. I stopped again.

"Anderson...you gonna tell me because I can keep this up all day?" He groaned a little at me but that wasn't an answer so I kissed him passionately; not letting go of his wrists despite his effort to free himself. I dove my tongue into his mouth but pulled up quickly to lick along his bottom lip. I could tell this was working and that maybe I would get an answer before I lost it too. Just the look of need on his face was driving me crazy too; but I was a Hummel so I was much more stubborn than anyone imagined.

I bit at his ear and his neck, eliciting a long moan from him. I swallowed that moan in another kiss when I felt him pushing against me.

"Ok ok ok you win. I'll tell you the first part but only if you let me surprise you tonight?..._.please."_

I sat up looking at him quizzically but I was still straddling him so I think he was still partially distracted.

"Deal" I whispered.

"Well I've had some money saved up from my parents and we're going to blow it today...well at least some of it."

"Ok? Why are we doing this with your savings?" He placed his now released hands on my hips before answering, massaging my hip bones lightly.

"This is money may dad left for me to use on whatever I wanted so...I'm spoiling you today...we're going shopping baby!"

I grabbed his face in both my hands, "What? WHAT! Where? Are you kidding me?"

"Ha ha ha ha you're adorable."

"Blaine Everett Anderson if you don't tell me right now where we're going I swear to Gaga and all things fashionable that I will never wear anything tight or revealing around you again!"

He laughed at me again, "Well I do prefer you wearing nothing so I can compromise with that."

I pinched his nipple, "Ow ok ok I'm taking you to 5th Ave ok?"

_Huh? Wha? Is he kidding?_ I couldn't speak. As if sensing my complete lack of brain function he released mt hands from his face and placed a quick kiss to each.

"Yes dear I'm letting you go nuts at Saks 5th Ave and then we're meeting Jay and Terri for a Bloomingdale's extravaganza!" He threw up our linked hands in a mock jazz hands motion.

I blinked and it was beginning to set it._ Me...shopping...New York shopping...Oh sweet Prada!_

I flew at him giggling profusely as I rolled off his lap pulling him with me as we toppled onto the floor.

**_Oooomph_**

"Sorry sorry...I just got a little excited." I blushed sheepishly as we both sat up from our new positions on the floor.

"A little?" He was still laughing at me, "so I guess I get good boyfriend points for this one?"

"You get awesome boyfriend points for this one. Oh my god Blaine this is going to be sooo much fun...wait I can't do this without..."

"Mercedes...I know...she'll be joining us there actually." Blaine said matter-of-factly

I just leaned in and kissed him as I tried to convey how much I loved him in one simple gesture. Deepening the kiss was natural and it took everything I had to release his mouth and the hands that were around his neck.

"I love you Blaine..so much."

"I love you too sir...come on let's get some breakfast...we got a big day ahead of us."

I don't think I could ever get tired of Kurt's smile

**So am I awesome...did I disappoint? Come on tell me you aren't excited to watch Kurt go shopping bananas? And what else is planned for the evening...lets just say expensive probably and stupidly romantic as Blaine always is...R&R pretty please...I updated fast remember? lol 3Klisses**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there. I know that as of late I haven't been updating as quickly as I used to. The reasoning for this is a simple two part answer. Firstly I work too much...lol. It's been so busy and I've had to pick up extra shifts. Secondly, both of my stories have turned into epics so the amount of planning that needs to be done to construct these has taken more time than anticipated. I'm sorry if this is upsetting or irrational but I want to write more frequently if that helps. I've got a head full of ideas of where this story is going but it will be a slow build and very detailed...because that's how I roll. LOL**

**Well enough rambling and onto the next chapter...yay!**

Chapter 11 – A Sentimental Man part 1

(BPOV)

Even after living in the city for a year it never ceased to amaze me when I took the train into midtown and marvelled at the tourists and the traps they got sucked into. I found myself becoming the New Yorker who ignored his surroundings but still laughed at the onslaught of tourists and there cameras flashing away at what I figured was now common place in my new city. I somehow couldn't believe it had only been a year since I moved here but yet it felt like I had lived here all my life : New York was my home.

As I looked over at Kurt I could see he still had the stars in his eyes that a traveller who discovered a new continent did. We had decided to take the train uptown to 5th and when we were done with our shopping exploits we'd take a cab back. Hell we were planning on spending quite a bit today so a hefty cab ride home instead of cramming shopping bags on the subway was a fair trade off.

We walked the remaining distance to Saks and Kurt was so excited that I noticed a new bounce in his step. He was virtually skipping at my side, he was so happy and did I mentioned he looked fabulous? Normally I would roll my eyes playfully when he took forever to get dressed and plan his outfit but today it seemed fitting.

He had commented that we couldn't go shopping at stores such as these without dressing the part...it would be disrespectful to the fashion gods. So for the first and now that I look back on it not the last time I let Kurt pick what I was going to wear. A dark red Banana Republic top and my tailored taupe khakis and he insisted on my more dressy loafers but I was still thankful that he didn't put me in anything too over the top. He of course had to where something by Alexander McQueen because well...it's Kurt; not much else would do for this occasion apparently. Dressed in skinnies and his royal blue McQueen ensemble he seemed to stand up straighter with a sweet arrogance that was endearing and confident.

This confidence was still there but it was being taken over by exuberance and a child like excitement as we stopped dead right in front of the main doors to Saks.

"Kurt honey stop bouncing...you're making me seasick ...ha ha ."

"I can't...I'm tooooo excited." Even his whine was plastered with the intermittent giggle. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips but he pulled away from me and glanced over his shoulders. A sudden nervous aura surrounded him but I steadied the hand on his face.

"Babe its ok. We aren't in Ohio anymore. We can kiss here with less fear of bigots yelling at us..."I leaned in and just before I connected out lips said, "it's ok love."

The kiss was short and sweet but he seemed to relax him some and he pulled away with a smile. I smiled back but before I knew it his fingers had laced in mine and he was purposefully pulling me into the store behind him.

Kurt looked like he had won the lottery. His eyes were wide with shock and respect as he swayed and strolled through the isles, our hands never breaking. He had insisted that it wasn't necessary to try anything on but I was having none of that. He was here to have a blast in his element and I was going to make sure he did.

With smiles and giggles I pushed him at a salesman who greeted us with a warm smile despite our linked hands and I felt Kurt tangibly relax. After a lot of wandering and idle chatting, I left him to it as he gathered all his items in the private change room thanks to Aaron, our salesman, who was very attentive and informative. Him and Kurt had gone off on their own conversation about today's latest fashion trends and how Alexander McQueen's line had changed drastically since his death 2 years ago. I just made myself comfortable on the chaise in the changing area and just watched Kurt.

He was glowing, absolutely glowing and I couldn't stop staring. _He's my boyfriend now and he looks so happy and spirited...I can stare now right?_

He disappeared into the change room giving me a sideways glance and wink.

Kurt decided that I deserved a full fashion show of all the things him and Aaron had selected and I loved each and every one of them. Kurt was smiling so big I thought he would burst.

"Having fun sweetie?" I stood up to place my hands on his shoulders behind him as he looked in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"Oh my god Blaine you have no idea how fantastic this is? I mean I know we can't get me anything here today really but you know that I just LOVE clothes and I think that..."

I placed a kiss on his neck ever so slightly causing him to halt his ramblings.

"Hmm Blaine...thank you for this."

"Sure baby so you see anything you like? Like really like?"

"Well I did love that new McQueen scarf, the black and white Burberry looking one with the little tiny skull embroidered on the bottom...I guess scarves are kind of my weakness." He shrugged and looked down slightly sheepishly.

"Nothings changed there...I always did love you in your designer scarves." He looked up and smiled warmly, "Really?"

"Of course. Now.." I spun him around in his highly attractive Versace ensemble, "go change back into your regular outfit love, we've already been here longer than we should. We're due to meet Mercedes, Jay and Ter in about 30 minutes." His eyes widen and his mouth dropped a little.

"Oh sweet Prada. Blaine why didn't you say something earlier...I still an outfit to show you!" He scurried away back to his room before I could say anything in rebuttal. I took that as my cue to send a text to Terri saying we were going to be a little late. I was distracted with my phone to not notice Kurt emerging from the room again 10 minutes later until I heard him clear his throat.

"Ahem." I looked up and I couldn't even come up with words to describe him. "So what you think?" He gave a very slow turn as I took in all of him. For all the times that Kurt had shown me outfits or dressed up for the most random occasions I had never seen him look more attractive. He always wore elaborate outfits and it was one of the many things that I loved about him but this...just took my breath away.

Kurt looked dashing and so grown up. It was so simple and he needed to have that outfit...for tonight.

"Blaine? Is it ok? I know its simple...especially for me but I thought I'd try it.._mmph._"

I kissed him probably more passionately than I should have for such a formal location but he just looked so delicious that I had to show him.

"So I guess that's a yes?" He laughed against my lips. I nodded but then turned to see Aaron trying to stay scarce but giving us a smile before he noticed I saw him in my peripherals.

"Oh sorry sirs...I don't mean to intrude..I just wanted to say that I think you two make a very cute couple...how long have you been together?" Kurt didn't take his eyes off me the whole time before he responded, "Three and a half weeks."

"Oh wow I would have guessed much longer than that...you seem so comfortable with each other. Well I'm sorry for interrupting again...but can I get you anything else?" Kurt seemed to muddle that question over but I jumped in, "We're taking this entire outfit Aaron. If you could pack it up for us once he's changed that would be appreciated...oh and don't let him tell you no...it's a present..he has no say."

The look on Kurt's face was a mix of shock, nervousness and love. "Blaine...I..no this is too much..." I silenced him with another kiss.

"Baby, I'm getting this for you. You look fantastic and I would love for you to wear it out tonight on my surprise date that I have planned."

"You really like it that much? I mean I know its fabulous but its so simple...I just don't know."

"Kurt stop. I love it. I'm buying it. We just can't buy anything else today ha ha ha!"

He laughed that musical delighted laugh that always made me smile before sighing and unwinding our fingers and dashing back into the change room yet again.

"Ok..thank you baby...just thanks." The he locked the door behind him.

I lowered my voice to just above a whisper, "Aaron...come're. You know that Marc Jacobs scarf he had earlier?" Aaron nodded but said nothing. "Add that to the charge for today but wrap it up separately so he can't see."

Obviously this wasn't his first experience with secret gifts because he merely winked and went running off to gather the aforementioned item.

After Kurt was changed and the items(s) paid for, the scarf wrapped skillfully small and now placed neatly in the garment bag that held his outfit for tonight, we made our way out the door. Aaron had given us his card and said if we were ever back that we should come in and check out the new line and he would be more than happy to help us again. Kurt was also given his email and cell number because being a new fashion student, knowing anyone in the industry was always good to consult.

The sun was high in the sky when we stood on the curb trying to hail a cab. I looked over at Kurt and found to my complete surprise that he was on the verge of tears but with the faintest smile creeping up on his lips.

"Kurt? You ok?" I gave a tentative squeeze to our linked hands and he looked up just as one of the tears began to fall.

"Yeah I...I just realized how glad I am that I'm here...here with you." He sniffled and laughed a small broken laugh that made my heart clench. "I mean I'm in one of the fashion capitals of the world, going to school for it in a matter of days mind you, and I have my best friend and boyfriend here with me...a-and you surprised me with the ability to love and explore my passion...and share it with me too."

He was going to make me cry now, the thought of hailing a cab on the back burner now as I stared at him willing him to continue.

"I belong here Blaine. I really do. I was never meant to live in Lima. I love my family but this is my home...and so a-are y-you." Our gazes never faltered and only intensified with the short amount of time that we were standing there.

"You...god Kurt do you mean that?" He didn't nod and he didn't need to. The question was more rhetorical than anything.

The hug that ensued was tight and heartfelt, and I could see myself wrapping my arms around this body for the rest of my days. Abruptly Kurt pulled away with a tiny squeal.

"Blaine! Don't wrinkle it! That's expensive! " His voice had that arrogance in it that made me smile but I noticed immediately that with clothes and Kurt it wasn't a laughing natter. Apparently in the emotion of it all we had hugged with the garment bag still draped over my arm, inadvertenty squishing it between us.

I smoothed it out while laughing, "I know honey. I'm sorry. You're cute when your bossy ya know that?"

He slapped me playfully but that seemed to make him forget what he was chastising me about so when I finally managed to hail a cab he got in smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we had met up with the boys and Mercedes at Bloomingdale's and of course calmed Kurt down because he was chanting something about this being his Mecca, we had a very enjoyable afternoon. Jay, Mercedes and Kurt were in fashion heaven trying on everything under the sun and dragging me and a helpless Terry through countless departments analyzing everything from watches to wallets and evening wear to the correct shade of taupe to wear with your skin tone. I hadn't noticed how many fashionistas I knew and hung out with on a regular basis until I got them together. They were the shopping threesome from hell and I swore that I saw Kurt bursting at the seams numerous times as he criticed Mercy and Jay's choices on everything.

On one of their many change room moments Terri spoke up rather abruptly and the tone in his voice sounded like he was arguing internally with himself.

"Blaine...last week remember when I kept calling Kurt and you gave me that whole I'm jealous but I'm not going to pry treatment?" I blushed a little at this because of course I remember it, I was acting like such a jerk for worrying about Ter's faithfulness around Kurt. Naturally I was just upset because neither one of them had told me what was going on but from the sound of Ter's voice I was going to find out.

"Um yeah why Ter, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know Blaine. You're-you're my best friend these days, besides Jay, and I wanted to get Kurt's opinion as the new kid before I told you so that's why we've been talking so much... I need to get this right."

"Ok what's going on man?" I gave him my undivided attention.

"I'm going to ask Jay to marry me?" He had whispered this to make sure the others didn't hear but I had to cover my mouth to contain the girlie squeals that were threatening to escape my lips.

"Ohmygodohmygodthat'sawesome Ter." He smiled so big that I swear he was a kid in a candy shop.

"I know right. Well I was talking to Kurt about how to do it, where I should propose and he's been super helpful with the romantic details and such."

Still squealing slightly I removed my hands from my mouth to respond. "Yeah Kurt's always been the romantic type..." I sighed glancing at his closed change room door willing Kurt to know yet again how much I loved him even if he wasn't beside me.

"So I guess what I'm trying to ask not so eloquently is if he says yes, which I hope he will, will you be my best man Blaine?"

Stunned into silence. I had never been anyone's best man before. I didn't think I would be anyone's best man but now I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more. "Of course I will silly. I'm so happy for you Ter!"

"Thanks B but don't be too happy yet...he still has to say yes first."

"Oh geez really Ter, You guys have been together like what 8 years or something...I don't doubt he'll say yes...just follow Kurt's advice...he''s never wrong with romance ideas." This was true naturally I've never known someone quite like Kurt because he always saw things through rose coloured glasses when it came to couples romance...even us sometimes...it was yet another thing to the long list of why I loved Kurt Hummel.

"Thanks B." he grabbed my shoulder just as the boys and Mercedes were chatting loudly as they met us in the waiting area.

"Blaine are you hittin on my man ?" Jay asked with a super diva attitude.

As if one cue Mercedes and Kurt exchanged glances and then adopted the same quizzical expression as Jay, complete with posture in my direction.

"Yikes Blaine I don't think we can afford to piss off all three of them." I shrugged stood up to face Kurt, his expression warming up from it fake frigid stare. I placed my hands on his hips and massaged them gently.

"Come on you know there's no one for me but you...besides Terri? really?." He laughed and nudged my forehead with his.

"Um Blaine? Shouldn't you guys be heading back if you've go to change for the s-"

"Mercedes!" Jay cut he off.

"Oh damn right...well shouldn't you get going?"

I glanced at my watch and sure enough it was getting late and we needed to leave.

"S'ok honey. The lady, Ter and I are just gonna finish up here and then head out for food cuz we're starving! You get that sweet ass back home ya hear me? Big night ya know." He winked. J_ay please stop talking, I don't want Kurt asking too many questions._

"Alright guys, thanks for coming with us, I'll see you guys later ok. Mercedes take care of my boys alright?" I asked as we made our way out of the room

"Oh don't you worry Blaine, you can steal my boy, he'll thank me later for not telling him. Besides I like your friends...I think I might try and steal them permanently." She winked and I chanced a glance at Kurt who was beginning to turn red from the obvious hints but lack of information. I snickered at her and shook my head.

We waved lovingly at our friends again as we grabbed Kurt's outfit from the bag check area and headed back in the direction of my apartment.

(Blaine's inner monologue)

_Ok so I had the reservations: check. The actual gift as it were: check. I got the building hours: check. I got my own dress clothes picked out: check. Alright everything seems in order but I had to make sure timing was perfect because everything was on a time line. I hope the weather holds?_

**OK so I know this didn't include the whole evening but I assure you it is already being written as we speak so no worries. Any ideas my friends? Review...let me know...please :( They make me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! Thank you for the reviews and favouriting...it made me happy that I continued this story. I have many many ideas for this story and this will be the last long chapter for a bit and it will be fluffy, happy, silly and maybe a little smutty...maybe but probably not. Well I really hope that you keep reviewing and reading because I don't see this fic stopping anytime soon...the possibilities are endless. :D**

**PS- Sorry for spelling/grammar issues...I'm tired lol  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If you are reading this I think you are overestimating me because I still own nothin.**

Chapter 12 - Sentimental Man Part 2

When we had gotten back to his apartment we were famished. Thankfully being the expert planner that Blaine was he had come up with two options for dinner. We could go out, which he already had reservations for, or we could stay in and eat the meal Blaine had prepped that morning while I was getting ready.

I had opted for more time at home to get ready for the evening, plus I was silently becoming a fan of Blaine's new found cooking skills. I was always feeling a little bad about him spending so much on me already today that eating in was a nice idea, plus my feet were a little sore from the extensive shopping laps I had done all day.

Blaine had gone all out on the simplest of meals. He had prepped a ginger leak soup that I found my self inhaling and a mixed green salad with chicken and walnuts. He impressed me to say the least and he just shrugged it off saying that he read it in a magazine and decided to try it.

Our meal was mostly silent with light conversation mixed about everything from my new courses, music and tv crazes. The comfort level between Blaine and I just seemed to keep getting better and needless to say it was refreshing.

After clearing the dishes we both disappeared into the respective bathrooms to clean up and prepare for the nights activities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1 hour later)

"Kurt babe are you almost ready? We have to leave in the next 5 minutes or my epic evening plans are going to be ruined...Oh and your hair looks great I'm sure... so stop fussing over it!"

I halted the brush which I was lightly combing through my hair for the up-teenth time and sighed dropping my hand. _God he knew me so well._

"I'll be out in a minute Blaine!"

I stood there in front of the bathroom mirror in Blaine's en suite bathroom and contemplated my appearance yet again. I was freshly shaved and moisturized and my hair really did look good tonight. I had coiffed it lightly and some of my bangs were falling loosely on my forehead and even though it did have product in it, organic of course, it remained fluffy.

Then I looked down at my new outfit that Blaine had insisted I allow him to buy for me. I thought it was fabulous but for me it seemed to just be too tame for an evening out. Granted it was a Burberry solid black two button suit which was tailored quite well for me despite the lack of alterations. Underneath was a very dark purple elbow-length lightweight cashmere turtleneck textured with thin ribbing which I did secretly love. Aaron had suggested this outfit despite my scepticism saying that the cool tones and simplicity would accentuate my features and draw attention to my eyes for a startling contrast. I had to note: the man knew how to sell a piece. He did also have a point which the simplicity being remarkably striking but I hadn't accounted on Blaine's reaction to seeing me so dressed up yet dressed down. Saying he liked it was an understatement since he bought the $2,000 ensemble without batting an eye.

I even toned down the shoes and opted for my slim, slanted-toe leather Gucci's that I bought for myself last year on my birthday...they just seemed to work with this plain but sophisticated outfit.

Sighing again I noted that I was as ready as I was ever going to be for my mystery evening with Blaine.

I opened the door to the bathroom and wandered towards the door of Blaine's room which was still open. I just make out Blaine fussing with his and my coats and looking like he was making a mental list of things that he needed remember as he moved around the kitchen.

I moved silently into the hallway and leaned myself against the wall with my hands in my pants pockets as I took in his appearance fully. _Wow._

His hair was un-gelled but styled and he was wearing a ridiculously well tailored black pin stripe suit. The pin stripes elongated his form perfectly and it was all completed by the three quarter length pea coat he was wearing over top._ How is this delicious man mine?_

(BPOV)

_Ok I have everything ready._ I slung Kurt's trench over my arm, I knew he'd want to wear this with his new suit, as I turned around to see what was taking him so long...I was stopped dead in my tracks.

Kurt was standing there with his hands in his pants pockets, dressed to kill in his new suit, and I literally stopped breathing. I knew how great he looked in the outfit earlier but now that I saw it all put together I was stunned by how mature and handsome Kurt looked. He had always been beautiful but this man in front of me reeked sex appeal in the most dapper ways...which was supposed to be my department wasn't it?

"Kurt...you look..." My voice eluded me at that point as my voice sounded so unlike my own, lacking its usual confidence.

"Good I hope?" He pushed himself off the wall without removing his hands from his pockets and walked towards me with a small smile toying at his lips.

"Um...you look fantastic babe. Like I'm really not sure if going out is a great idea anymore...I think I want to just keep you here so I'm the only one who gets to see how hot you are."_ Ok that wasn't too creepy was it Blaine?_

Kurt burst out laughing, easing my concerns as he lifted his hands out of his pockets to reach and grab my own.

"I will take that as a yes Blaine...but you did promise me a night out, and with someone as handsome as you...how could I refuse?" He leaned back to look me over dramatically and we both giggled as I leaned in a kiss his cheek softly. I pulled away to see that delicious blush spread across his cheeks again...something I could never tire of.

"So , you ready for a night on the town in the city that never sleeps?"

"Definitely...you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" He pouted and only that look could melt my resolve for secret keeping. I opened my mouth to spill the beans but I closed it a second later shaking myself from spoiling the evening.

"Nice try babe. That almost worked. Pick up that lip sir, we have a date to start." I released his hands and opened his jacket so he could slip his arms into it.

"Always the gentleman Blaine...and I seriously thought you were going to tell me...what was it...too much lip or not enough quiver?" He slipped into his coat and turned around to face me again adjusting his collar as he did.

"Neither...I would have caved in a second if I wasn't dying to watch your expression later. Oh I almost forgot...here." I picked up the small package that was hiding on the counter just behind me and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?...Blaine?" I lifted my hands in complete surrender and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I dunno what it is babe...it just kind of appeared here...funny huh?" Kurt rolled his eyes but stopped mid roll when he opened the box to reveal the scarf I had gotten him earlier.

"Oh Blaine...you remembered...you didn't have to.." He was tearing slightly as he stared me in the eye with so much love.

I took it from him and wrapped it loosely around his neck, "There now you're outfit is complete. Kurt Hummel without a scarf is a crime against nature you see." We laughed together with that as he leaned in and kissed me tenderly but with pure raw emotion.

"Thank you babe. I know there's no point in arguing with you about buying me stuff because it seems if I still say no you will ninja purchase it behind my back anyway."

"Yep." I just grinned and said nothing further.

Kurt just scoffed at me rolling his eyes saying a small "fine" before allowing me to take his hand again and gently guide him out of the house into the surprisingly cool early September evening.

"Thank you though Blaine...it is beautiful."

"So are you." _There goes the blush again...victory!_

I never once let go of his hand the entire time we waited on the street corner, even as I gestured him into the cab. I motioned for the cab driver to wait before leaving as I pulled my hidden Dalton tie out of my coat pocket.

"Oh my god Blaine, you still have your uniform? What are you gonna do with that?" He was smiling but mildly concerned about the red and navy fabric that was draped in my hand.

"Do you trust me?" I gave him my best smile, trying to soothe him but contain my excitement at the same time.

"Yes Aladdin..I trust you." He smiled as I brought the tie around his eyes and knotted it securely behind his head. I kissed his lips lightly as I heard him whine a little as I ended the kiss. I handed the cabby a piece of paper with the address we were heading to on it, which I had written out earlier. He may not be able to see but he could still hear and I had put too much into this surprise to ruin it.

The drive was silent the whole way. The barrier only broken every once in a while by the traffic and white noise leaking through from outside or the barely audible noise I made when placing little kisses to our still linked hands.

As the cab slowed to a stop I paid the very understanding driver and felt Kurt begin to get restless beside me.

"Ok Blaine are we there now? I don't know how much more of this I can take. Plus if this tie messes up my hair swear I will..." I silenced him with a kiss; all but ending his rant.

"One more minute honey...gimme a sec."

I ran out of the cab, and almost skipped to the other door to help lift Kurt out and onto the side walk.

"Oh that's so sweet." A random on looker must have approved and understood what I was doing for Kurt.

"Ready baby?" I was so close to his ear when I said that, that he shivered from the almost contact.

"Please Blaine, what are we..." I removed the blindfold, "Holy Fuck! Are you kidding? Are we? Don't kid about this Blaine...are...oh god really...?"

I laughed so hard as he lunged at me and wrapped his arms so tight around my neck I thought I was going to pass out.

"Oh god Blaine...this is amazing." I soothed his hair and whispered in his ear.

"So I'm guessing I did good again? Ha Ha Ha!" He pulled away and if I wasn't already the look on Kurt's face would have me grinning ear to ear. He was even more excited than he was this afternoon shopping. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never had made such a comparison in my life, thinking it could never be true.

"Blaine...the Gershwin Theatre? To see Wicked on BROADWAY! The last time I was here I crept into the theatre and thought I was going to be arrested or something but it was the highlight of my trip! And now that I'm here, dressed up in formal Saturday evening performance wear to see my favourite musical with my boyfriend and you're asking me if you did good?"

Kurt was out of breath as he seemed to say that entire sentence without stopping for air. He eyes were rimmed with tears and my heart all but grew out of my chest at the sight.

"Kurt honey...I just wanted to do something special with you before our lives get too busy with school and what not. And since I didn't sneak out with you and Rachel that morning I missed out on one of the most inspiring moments of your life. I want every important moment in our lives to be together or shared in some way. This is my favourite musical too Kurt and it would be my pleasure to take you to see it...so I'm going to."

I tried to keep my voice steady but I was starting to get overly emotional.

"Blaine I want that too...you didn't have to do this though...its too much..."

"No Kurt. I think its just enough...for you I mean."

I held up the tickets to him and he grabbed them out of my hands and squealed loudly, "BOX SEATS? OH MY GOD ANDERSON!"

I placed my hand over his mouth to silence him because we did seem to have an audience now as the crowds who were filing into the theatre now looked on with mostly fond expressions and the occasional whispered 'awwww'.

"Yes box seats babe. You're adorable you know that?" My fingers were still on his lips as his eyes stayed wide with shock.

"Now I'm going to lower my hand and you're going to not squeal right?" He nodded furiously.

"Ok then but only if you would allow me Mr. Hummel to escort you properly into the theatre." His eyes softened and I knew there was a very definite sappy smile forming behind my hand. As I lowered it he indeed did have that smile on his face and just leaned into kiss me gently, not caring who was looking.

When he pulled away I extended my arm for him to take as we made out way into the crowd to start walking into the theatre.

I was met with a pat on the back and a few 'way to gos' from some of the crowd as we walked in and Kurt blushed instantly knowing that most of the people had been watching our little display.

That thought dissipated almost instantly when we entered the foyer and stars began to dance in his eyes.

We checked our coats and went to find our seats and I was glad that I had spent the extra for these seats because they truly were amazing.

As I watched Kurt stare in awe, eyes carressing the hall with a delicate gaze over and over again. He was so happy and I was proud that I did this.

I realized my own excitement start to build. I loved this show, I loved theatre and I caught myself daydreaming about my own aspirations to be on that stage. A dream that I had yet to fulfil in any capacity, and I found myself feeling sullen quickly.

Apparently my mood change had been obvious because Kurt looked over at me with concern, "Blaine what is it?"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out the truth, "I just want to be up there so much Kurt..."

He grasped my hand as the lights flickered signalling that the show was about to start, "You will babe, one day. And I'll be in the front row opening night." He kissed my hand again and I smiled just as the orchestra began the opening overture.

The show was perfect. We sat in utter awe throughout the entire thing. Kurt and I lightly sang along or mouthed most of the words through each musical number. Kurt was glowing and I had to admit that I probably was too, this was the perfect day with Kurt and it wasn't even over yet.

As the final curtain came down after an exhausting 6 curtain calls worth of clapping overly enthusiastically, Kurt let out a large sigh before turning to face me and he had tears in his eyes again.

"Blaine..."

"I know babe...but I still have one more trick up my sleeve." With that and the completely confused look on his face I half dragged us out of the balcony seating and down the stairs into the main hall.

(KPOV)

We were walking against the flow of people back in the main door into the orchestra seating area as everyone was filing out. Blaine gestured me towards the stage with a forceful tug but I stopped dead in the aisle.

"Blaine what are you doing? We can't go up there?"

"Oh we can sweetie." I looked at him like he had three heads; that was until he pulled out another set of printed tickets and it took another couple seconds to register what they were. I was stopped from jumping up and down as a gentleman in a tux, obviously someone who worked for the theatre, stepped on stage and began speaking.

"Anyone here for the backstage tour please wait on the west or right side of the theatre please. The tour will begin in 5 minutes. Thank you everyone."

I was silent for a couple minutes until Blaine spoke up, "So um...surprise?" I just smiled because I couldn't find words beyond the faint whispered, "Thank you."

He kissed my hand lightly, never leaving my gaze with those spectacular hazel eyes, "You're very welcome."

We were ushered on stage a moment later and we began our tour. The guide, who's name was Tim was very friendly and actually quite funny. He told us and the remaining group of 20 on the tour all about mishaps with props and missing costumes that happened behind the scenes. He was humanizing the art and it made Blaine and I very comfortable as we wandered around the backstage area learning all about the workings of a big city Broadway production. It wasn't until the end of the tour that I noticed Blaine eyeing the stage as he left my side. He was leaning against the pulled aside curtain looking fondly out into the auditorium. I stopped to see that everyone had scattered to make their way out of the theatre.

"Baby...everyone's leaving. You coming?" I wrapped my arms around his chest as I felt him take in a shaky breath.

"Sorry baby...I just want this so much." He let a tear fall down his face and I couldn't let him feel this bad.

"Come're love." I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him out onto the stage.

"Wait what are you doing?...Kurt!" I looked back over his shoulders and saw that no one saw us leave the area and into the mostly dark theatre now.

"I once stood on this stage and convinced Rachel to sing with me...to live our dream. I wish you could have been there with us baby but...now you can live your dream. Sing." I let go of his hands and moved aside so that he could have centre stage.

"Kurt...I...there's no music?"

"Uuugh you and Rach are so similar sometimes...make one up...in your mind." I smiled as I noticed the smile begin to form on his face.

"Besides are you or are you not still Blaine Warbler huh? A-capella never seemed to bother you before?" I raised my eyebrow as I crossed my arms and waited. He smiled and his choice of song surprised me but considering where we were it seemed fitting.

_The trouble with schools is  
>They always try to teach the wrong lesson<br>Believe me, I've been kicked out  
>Of enough of them to know<br>They want you to become less callow  
>Less shallow<br>But I say: Why invite stress in?  
>Stop studying strife<br>And learn to live "the unexamined life" _

As he held this note he turned to look directly at me. My heart literally skipped a beat, Blaine would make a very convincing Fiyero, he sure was handsome enough. As the chorus picked up Blaine seemed to gain more confidence as he began to lightly dance around me.

_Dancing through life  
>Skimming the surface<br>Gliding where turf is smooth_

He did this ridiculous little twirl right in front of me which had me giggling into my hand and blushing at his complete dorkiness.

_Life's more painless  
>For the brainless <em>  
><em>Why think too hard?<br>When it's so soothing  
><em>

The confident Blaine Anderson, lead vocalist of the Warblers was back and I could see the happiness that exuded from him as he danced around the stage and belted out the lyrics in that crystal clean tone I had come to love more and more each day. I realized it had been so long since I heard him sing and I forgot what kind of effect it had on me.

_Dancing through life  
>No need to tough it<br>When you can shake it off as I do...Nothing matters... But knowing nothing matters... It's just life So keep dancing through... _

He reached out his hand and waited for me to grab it and as I did he quickly pulled me against him and started waltzing around the stage. I had no idea he could dance like this and my heart fluttered at the intimacy and silliness that this gesture showed.

_Dancing through life  
>Swaying and sweeping<br>And always keeping cool  
>Life is fraught less<br>When you're thoughtless  
>Those who don't try<br>Never look foolish  
>Dancing through life <em>

He dipped me lightly before spinning me away from him as he climbed the staircase on the end of the stage and continued belting the song for all he was worth. This was were Blaine truly belonged.

_Mindless and careless  
>Make sure your wear less<br>Trouble in life  
>Woes are fleeting<br>Blows are glancing  
>When you're dancing<br>Through life... _

"So-whats the most swankified place in town?" He descended the stairs and looked directly at me.

Oh god he really wanted me to respond so I indulged him "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom"

_Sounds perfect!_  
><em>Lets go down to the Ozdust Ballroom<em>  
><em>We'll meet there later tonight<em>

He winked at me and grabbed my hand again and pulled me back to dance with him again. There was a faint glint of sweat on his brow and he never took his eyes off me as he twirled and spun me around, never faltering on one note, or stopping from giving it his all.

_We can dance till it's light  
>Find the prettiest girl<br>Give her a whirl  
><em>_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
>Come on, follow me<br>You'll be happy to be there  
><em>  
><em>Dancing through life<br>Down at the Ozdust...  
>If only because dust is what we come to...<br>Nothing matters  
>But knowing nothing matters<br>It's just life...  
><em>

We stopped dancing and just swayed as he finished the song, a giant smile plastered across his face_  
><em>  
><em>So keep dancing through.. <em>

He pulled me close and kissed my lips gently. He was out of breath slightly and so was I for that matter as he smiled so big I thought my heart would explode. We were both shocked out of our daze by the sound of one person clapping loudly but not overly enthusiastically.

"Oh shoot sorry..we'll just be going, come on Kurt." Blaine tried to pull me away but I held my ground with him in tow until this mysterious man was only a few feet away from us. I heard Blaine gulp beside me.

"That was pretty impressive kid. You a trained actor?" Blaine shook his head slightly but politely said, "No sir. Sorry about this."

The man looked shocked, "Why are you sorry kid, I did just say that was impressive, I was just wondering if I was looking at someone who was a working Broadway actor is all." Blaine's and my expression mimicked each others. Pure shock.

"Uh no sir. I'm not a working performer." He straightened and continued, "I do aspire to be one though." I looked over with pride as I noticed Blaine trying so hard to be confident and collected. The man walked even closer and extended his hand which Blaine shook with purpose.

"Name's Ted, Ted Cunningham. I've worked with the cast here on this show since it reopened on Broadway and I'm looking for some new talent for casting calls this week for another show. You interested kid?"

Blaine seemed to think this over. _What the hell are you doing Blaine just say yes!_

"That depends Mr. Cunningham, what show is it for?"_ Oh my god Blaine! Don't be an idiot! _To my great surprise Ted broke out laughing for a second.

"Ha Ha I like your style kid. Ever heard of Chicago? Well I'm directing it for its re-debut and I'm starting casting calls next week. Its a closed audition but if you're interested I think with a little make up and some fine tuning I could see you trying out for Billy Flynn. What do you say?"

"I think I'm flattered and unbelievably flabbergasted that my impromptu performance and subsequent embarrassment just got me an audition."

All of us laughed at this including Blaine. Ted reached over extending his hand again which Blaine toke graciously.

"Blaine Anderson sir. Pleasure."

"Blaine Anderson, s'good strong name. Well here's my card kid. Call me tomorrow and we'll set up a date and time for that audition." Before Blaine could even thank him properly he turned on his heel and left the stage.

I threw myself into his arms and let the tears that were forming in my eyes the entire time fall mercilessly down my face.

"Oh my god Blaine, You did it. You get a chance to be on Broadway...BROADWAY!" I squealed and he released me before he brought his lips crashing into mine.

His sudden passion took me off guard but I immediately fell into the kiss as if I needed it more than air.

We broke apart moments later but still saying nothing as we shared slight pecks and nuzzles as I soothed his back with both hands.

"Thank you Kurt."

"For what babe?"

"If you hadn't pushed me on stage and told me to sing then I wouldn't have just got the biggest break since I moved here. You've only been here for just under a month and already you're making more than one of my dreams come true."

"More than one?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

"One...I have an audition thanks to you...Two...you put wind back in my sails about being a performer again...and lastly three...you allowed me to love you and get your love in return. I think that has to be my favourite dream come true so far."

I was crying again and I was getting a little tired of being so emotional but Blaine just did things to me...to my heart that I was still trying to get used to.

"Kurt let's get out of here."

I smiled, "You read my mind Blaine Warbler."

**Hi everyone ok so this was purely happy indulgence. I love Wicked. I love Klaine ; so naturally I love Wicked Klaine! Please please please review...it would mean so much to me. The last part of the evening will be the next chapter and hint hint it could get a little steamy but maybe just romantic...not sure yet lol. Klaine Klisses to you all and much love for reading this sappy happy dappy love drabbles**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sheepishly hides** Um hi everyone...I guess its been about a month since I updated this and I guess there's nothing left to say but I'm sorry...shit kinda hit the fan. For those of you who read the OC you know that its now complete so I now have time to write this...so here's go nothing at regaining your confidence in my Klaine-ness. This story will be a little faster paced now...not much mind you but somewhat faster so I hope you like where it's going. Things will get interesting for our men soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unless you count my pets and my apartment but I don't see how that has relevance here. :P Enjoy**

Chapter 13 – Not Good Enough

I had wanted this day to be perfect. The consummate perfectionist that I had always been was creeping into my sub-conscious yet again and there was only one reason that explained that: Kurt Hummel. Kurt made me want to be a better person and do thinks perfectly and I wanted nothing more than to show him that all of my gestures were made from love and for him alone.

I had other plans for the evening, something romantic and insanely cheesy but my plans were rapidly falling out the window of this very cab as I gave the driver my address instinctively and leaned into him kissing him deeply not being able to hold it in much longer.

I was shocked at my boldness in front of the driver but the deeper the kiss got, and the more responsive Kurt seemed to be with his tongue, I found myself forgetting any rebuttals to my own actions and melted into him. The kiss was intense and I had to hold back a moan as Kurt lifted his hands into my hair and gave it a gentle tug.

My right hand had found his thigh and I was massaging it through the expensive fabric. The noise that came from the back of Kurt's throat vibrated in my mouth and went straight to my crotch. _Oh god this man was going to be the death of me._

All thoughts of a night out on the town now were erased as I all but climbed into his lap in the back of the cab. He removed his mouth from mine and I took the opportunity to seductively graze my teeth down my jaw as I tried to control my breathing but to no avail. He was grasping my back through my jacket, and tugging my hair with his other hand as I whispered against his ear, "Is this what you want baby?"

"_Blaine..."_

The lower timbre of his voice was driving me crazy as my pants got even tighter if that was possible.

I was never more thankful for the cab coming to a halt and hearing the driver clear his throat. Kurt demurely got out of the cab, not even looking back at me as he waited for me to pay the man.

I exhaled quickly and handed over the cash, not really sure how obscene the tip was that I gave him, but my mind was somewhat occupied.

"Blaine?"

I didn't know that I was still sitting in the cab until I heard his voice. I started shaking my head temporarily before I jumped out the car and back into his waiting arms.

The hug was tight and full of promise. Leaning away from him I interlaced our fingers and pulled him in the direction of the door.

We walked hand in hand, our eyes not meeting but I could tell that the earlier sexual tension was still there.

The elevator ride was quiet aside from our deep breathing even though I could swear Kurt heard my heart beating erratically beside him.

The door slid open and as we made out way to my apartment door, our hands never left each others, fearing if we let go the other would vanish from existence.

As I stepped inside, after gesturing Kurt in first of course, I turned around and closed the door quickly only to feel Kurt turn me around and recapturing my lips with a sense of urgency. I let out an immediate sigh against his lips, feeling his tongue dragging insistently across my lower lip. Opening my mouth without a moments hesitation I was washed over by the delicious essence that was Kurt.

I couldn't tell you how long the kiss lasted or how we both ended up away from the door with our jackets haphazardly thrown on the floor, (Kurt was going to kill me when he sees his prized couture on the ground), but I couldn't break myself away.

We ended up on the living room couch, Kurt pulling me onto his lap, straddling him, as he began loosening my tie.

I tried to reciprocate the gesture, leaving his mouth reluctantly to begin sucking and biting down his neck, moving the cashmere aside as I did so but Kurt was having none of that. He forced my hands away quickly and threw the tie over my head as he started at the buttons of my shirt.

The lust addled fury that Kurt was exuding was making my better judgement cloud over in favour of all the delicious things I could do to Kurt on this very sofa.

Kurt seemed to get where my brain was going because before I knew it my shirt was all the way open, and rolling off my shoulders and he was leaning down and placing hot wet kisses to my chest and nipples. I involuntarily thrust up into him and he moaned against my chest, as I felt the silken fabric finally fall from my arms. The subsequent sounds and groans that followed were a mix between baritone and countertenor creating a perfect lust induced harmony as he took one nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before biting rather harshly.

"Fuck Kurt!"

I reclaimed his lips again with the force of my hand on the back of his neck. He hooked both of his hands behind my bent knees and shuffled me closer into his lap, grinding slightly as he did so.

_Where did he learn that move from?Not that I was complaining...like at all._

I needed to feel his chest against mine, without any barriers so before he could protest I lifted the hem of his shirt and roughly yanked it over his head ruffling his soft hair in the process.

I ghosted my hands down his beautiful chest as if I had never seen it before. His beauty was still new to me but it seemed to leave me more breathless than I was in the first place.

Kurt's forceful thrust brought me out of my sweet frame of mind and our chests crashed together as I half collapsed on his lap from the stimulation.

The heat and skin on skin sensation was so powerful, so right, and I wanted more.

His hands moved to my ass and he squeezed gently before rutting us together yet again bringing us even closer.

With the rhythmic way we were moving against one another I knew that I wasn't going to last long and no matter how much I wanted to stay in this position, I wanted to take control. Our lips entwined once more as I reached back and grabbed both of his wrists, bringing his arms above his head on the couch and rising up ever so slightly so our groins weren't completely flush anymore.

"Blaine...god Blaine please..." Wow Kurt begging was so incredibly hot and the look on his face was nothing but pure sex. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and a luscious pink colour. A think layer of sweat had developed between the two of us and it made his porcelain chest almost glow.

"What love, please what...?" I leaned and licked the shell of his ear teasingly and Kurt growled. _He fucking growled!_

Before I could even comprehend what happened our positions were switched except we were laying down on the couch now with Kurt over top of me with his hands firmly grasping my wrists instead. Kurt leaned in painfully slowly with the grip on my wrists getting tighter. Ok I have to admit this stronger bolder side of Kurt was a little surprising but not at all unwelcome.

"Don't tease me Blaine." As if to add emphasis to his statement he thrust slowly but with force into me and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips.

"Uuugh fuck Kurt! Do that again!"

"What...this?, and he did it again but a little faster this time. He let go of my wrists with one hand and used the other to undo his and my belts.

I kissed him again, moaning into him as I could feel his tongue and teeth alternating their assault on my bottom lip.

He managed to undo both of our pants while still using his one hand to hold my wrists above my head. I felt helpless and vulnerable and so fucking turned on that I couldn't stand it.

It was then that he got up suddenly and stood, removing his pants in one quick movement, and I followed suit without even being asked.

Kurt stood there for a moment as I laid back down breathing heavily.

"You're beautiful Blaine." My eyes softened as I looked into his gorgeous cerulean blue eyes, that were completely blown out but there was a sweetness behind them that reminded me that this was Kurt, someone so fragile yet so strong.

He crawled back on top of me with one leg between my thighs and leaned down to kiss me sweetly. It was a far cry from the heat we had been emanating up until now but as I used my hand to cup his cheek I felt the fire rekindle as Kurt plunged his tongue back into my mouth.

I trailed my hands down is soft back, using my nails to lightly dig into the flawless skin undoubtedly leaving marks but Kurt seemed to care less. Quite the opposite actually because he ground down even harsher and started sucking a probably violent hickey on my neck as he did.

Our motions became erratic even in unison as we thrust into one another. Words weren't spoken nor were they needed as I matched his fervour with force of my own. Groins clashing together as the song of mewls, moans and heavy breathing filled the air.

We were so close to one another, only two thin layers of fabric separated us and the friction was unbelievable. I knew I was getting close and from the irregular breathing from Kurt I could tell that he was close too.

"Kurt...mmmphh baby..c-close." His breath hitched as he claimed my mouth again, sloppily but with no less heat than before. "M-me too."

"Let go for me...b-baby let go." I closed my eyes as I started to shake slightly and it was if Kurt was just waiting for me because before I knew it he was shaking, and stuttering violently on top of me coming hard. He stopped breathing while he came and he collapsed his head in the crook of my neck. The feeling of his eventual staggering breath on my neck, knowing I was the cause of this man's euphoria and the feel off Kurt's body convulsing over me sent me over the edge with him.

It was powerful, maybe even more so that anything I had experienced in my life, but it made it all the more special because it was with Kurt. Having Kurt be this open and passionate with me after such a short period of time made me feel even closer to him. I could feel that he was letting himself trust me again and I didn't want to screw this up...not again.

We lay there breathing shortly and heavily, Kurt having not lifted his head from the crook of my neck, as we came down off our respective highs.

He lifted hid head finally but with what seemed to be a lot of effort to look me in the eyes with a slight smile.

"Hi."

I had to chuckle a little at his child-like innocence considering what position we were in right now.

"Hi to you too love. That was...um.."

"Wow?"

"Yeah..wow about covers it. I mean what happened to the innocent Kurt that I thought I knew?" I raised a cheeky eyebrow at him so he'd know I was messing with him...even if the gigantic smile on my face didn't give it away.

"Hmmm well it seems that there are many layers to Kurt Hummel that you have yet to unravel."

His smile was radiant and I forgot the witty retort I was going to say because I was getting lost in his eyes again. I settled for a hopefully charming smile and a gentle kiss to his lips that we both sighed into. I wrapped my arms around the man I loved and stayed there, comfortable to stay wrapped around him forever.

_Yep this was the perfect end to a perfect day_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of my blissful weekend with Kurt was wrought with nerves by the end of it all. We had had that one perfect day and subsequent night together wrapped up in one another and the next morning life caught up with us. I had called Mr. Cunningham's office the next day to set up an audition as I was instructed and everything looked promising until it hit me like a ton of bricks._ I have a Broadway audition! Holy shit!_

I became an over anxious git and it was probably driving Kurt insane because he had enough of his own worries...he was starting school the day after tomorrow which was the same day as my apparent audition.

Kurt had packed up his stuff after having dinner with Jess and I, Jess having returned from her folks that afternoon, and I literally let my head fall to my chest with an exasperated sigh as he left. _Was it weird to miss him already? He'd only been gone a minute or two._

I tensed up immediately though knowing that my strength for this audition really did seem to stem from Kurt. Jess tried her best to calm me down and pick a song that would be appropriate, and it worked for the most part, but the foreboding audition itself had me worried still.

What made it worse was that Kurt couldn't be there for it. He had orientation tomorrow and his classes started up on Tuesday morning and he didn't finish until around 4:30. My audition was at 2, so no such luck.

**Monday night**

I had been up early for my morning shift at the coffee house, and I had decided to work a little extra that afternoon, letting Jay go home from his only shift of the week. I honestly don't know why he still worked there, it's not like he needed the money or if he even liked the job. He said he did it to mingle and be surrounded by free caffeine; if anyone knew him he did not need more caffeine.

Before Jay left he cornered me behind the counter off to the side.

"Blaine?" I looked up to the concerned face of my friend. It weirded me out sometimes when he looked serious; I was always waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Ya Jay, what's up?"

"I dunno, you tell me. What's got you looking like someone just smashed your guitar?" I winced at the thought of that; my guitar was my baby. Jay rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder and it was one of those rare moments that I tried to genuinely smile at Jay, and not because of some random rude comment neither.

"I'm sorry man. It's just this audition thing. I don't know if I can do it."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh...quiet man I am still working here ya know."

"Sorry man, what? Why can't you do it?"

"I..I just don't think I'm ready for this Jay. I mean I have no experience, I have no redeeming qualities that make me stand out, I'm just your average guy who plays at a coffee shop...why would they even consider me y'know? I shouldn't set myself up for disappointment like this...I shouldn't go."

"Whoa whoa whoa...ok Anderson back it up a bit. You love performing right?"

"Yeah"

"And this has always been your dream right?"

"Um..yeah."

"You've been offered an opportunity to make good on that dream based solely on an impromptu performance in front of someone in the business right?"

"Uh-huh."

***SMACK***

"Ow Jay what the hell!" He had full out slapped the back of my head with an open hand but it was still a pretty forceful smack.

"That's for being an idiot Blaine!"

"You could have just said I was an idiot and not smacked some of my childhood memories away!"

Jay laughed patting my head childishly. All I could do was leer in his direction.

"Aww come on Blainey, are you really that dense? You have an opportunity to shine so bloody well do it. We are all in your corner, including Kurt, hell especially Kurt. Fuck Blaine you have talent...fucking show them! Jeez!"

I sighed and Jay's expression softened again, "Look B, I love ya and I know you would regret not trying. If this year has taught you anything its to never regret something you missed out on...right?"

He grabbed his coat and gave me a knowing look before whispering as he went to walk away, "No regrets?"

"Just love," I responded knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's right Blainey-Bear."

Jay then nodded seeing the information sink into my head, and I couldn't fathom how someone could insult me, praise me and smack me in the span of 2 minutes but still make so much sense.

So I now laid in bed at whatever hour it was now waiting for my nightly call from Kurt. It may be childish but I got really excited when I heard from him. It made me sleep better somehow too.

**Ring ring..**( right on time love)

"Hello beautiful!" I could hear him giggle on the other end, "Hi Blaine."

"How was your orientation Kurt?"

"Good actually. I got my timetable all memorized and I think I know how to get to most of the classes without a compass or GPS, but I met some of the others in the program and they all seem really nice for the most part. How was your day?"

"Ok for the most part...worked a double to cover for leaving early tomorrow. Got nervous about my audition oh and Jay smacked me!"

"He wha?" even though he tried to hide it I knew that Kurt was laughing in the background.

"It's not funny babe."

"Oh I beg to differ...Jay's like the most non violent persons in existence Blaine. What did you do to piss him off so much?"

"Ummm well let's just say I was down so he smacked it out of me."

Kurt laughed again and it was cut off my a semi-shrill voice interrupting on the other end, "Kurt come on just gimme the phone, no I won't be long just...hey Blaine?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Hi its me Rachel but I'm sure you already guessed that." I let out a sigh because I knew what was coming. The ever present Rachel Berry giving advice on auditions from her extensive experience and blah blah blah...

"I just wanted to say...good luck. You'll do great. Bye Blaine." Then she was gone only to be left with silence on the line before Kurt spoke up again.

"O..k. Blaine?"

I was a little taken back by Rachel's sudden un-Rachelness that I had almost dropped the phone, "Uh yeah Kurt..hi"

"Well that was odd."

"You're telling me, I almost dropped the phone. I was waiting for 'the speech'."

"Ya me too, hence me being very unwilling to hand her the phone. Only Mercy and I have developed an immunity to the speech, you still have virgin ears by comparison babe."

It was his wit and humour that made me forget about the nerves that were building inside me today as we talked for the better part of an hour before we had to say good-bye.

"Alright babe, my first class is at 8 tomorrow morning so I better get ready for bed."

"We still have an hour then Kurt."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"Unless you're skipping your moisturizing routine again, I would say we have at least 45 minutes until you are ready for bed."

"Well spotted Blaine. But...I had you on speaker for the last half an hour, my routine's done, I'm already in bed honey." Damn, I didn't want to hang up and have all my insecurities wash back over me, I just needed to keep hearing his voice to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh okay, I guess this is goodnight then."

Kurt yawned over the phone and let out the tiniest but cutest squeak I've ever heard, "Mmm night Blaine, everything will be okay, love you."

"Thanks...I love you too Kurt. Sweet dreams."

As I hung up the phone I came to realize that both of our lives would be changing tomorrow; I just didn't know how much.

**Ok I know that was a random chapter but I needed to get some info and informal details in there to build up the story and where it's going. Review my lovelies; they make the next chapter come faster. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaccccckkkk...again. See I told you that I would get to updating this quicker once I had the OC finished. LOL, but I think a weekly update is how often I'm going to churn these out...maybe less but work is insane with my 14 hour days eeek! Neways...this is a big chapter so I'm splitting it in 2 and a lot of stuff happens so I hope you like it. Reviews are like minions...you can never have enough. :D**

**Disclaimer: Insert useless trite comment here that says I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14 – School, Songs, Surprises and Suggestions**

(KPOV)

"Mercedes where's my red cardigan? I can't wear my first day of school outfit without my red cardigan!"

"For the record Rach, you shouldn't wear that outfit period...the red cardigan won't help that outfit's tragic cause." I knew I was being snippy but I was just as nervous as she was and the last thing I wanted was to hear her nagging first thing in the morning.

"Ha ha Kurt. But I still need it...Mercy!"  
>"What Berry...seriously just because you got pipes doesn't mean you need to scream at us over a sweater...it's hanging with your coat by the way...where you left it."<p>

Rachel huffed, I snickered knowingly and Mercedes rolled her eyes as we finished up our morning routines. I had gotten used to sleeping on the girls' couch even though I ended up curled next to one of them by the morning. Both ladies had offered to share an actual bed with me, knowing full well that it was nothing but platonic, but they knew about my dreams. Finn had been in cahoots with Rachel over my sleeping habits and it was more than once that I woke up to see Rachel curled in next to me snuggling...and snoring! She merely said that Finn knew I slept better with someone beside me; and that she had been told she was quite comfortable to sleep beside. I joked that it was because she was unconscious and more tolerable and I usually got a light smack or mild scoff in return.

I knew that Mercedes, Finn and Rach were merely looking out for me and it made my heart swell but I was wishing for the privacy of my own room these days. It was looming over my head that sometime soon I would have to leave the confines of this comfortable existence with the ladies and move into a dorm with GQ Frat boy A, and I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I wonder how Blaine would react to me sharing a dorm with some random guy? I mean I know that he roomed with David and Jeff at Dalton and knew the finer points about dorm living but I wonder if he would be jealous.

I know that its a stupid theory but it selfishly made me smirk thinking that he would be protective like that. Well I had at least until next semester to find out and I had to get this one started before I worried about it ending.

Rachel and I both had 8 am classes, different ones of course because she was majoring in musical theatre while I was only minoring in it. She was upset because she didn't get into Julliard, not for lack of talent but because the program was full and she didn't want to wait another year in Lima before heading off to school. So she settled for NYU, settled because that's how she saw it. Mercedes and I on the other hand were just ecstatic to be away from Lima and Ohio in general.

Mercedes didn't have any classes really today at all, just some more orientation stuff. She was taking psychology, wanting to eventually branch into social work which aside from being a Broadway diva was a perfect fit for her. She had always been so kind and level tempered, especially considering I know the temper tantrums that were associated with divas, so social work seemed a fitting idea for my best friend. She figured that being an absolutely fabulous person even if she was a social outcast would help her idolize with the youth she would eventually help. She of course said she would maybe think of doing some off Broadway stuff just to keep her talent fresh but she wanted to be realistic and find her passion in a stable job.

So here we were three friends who used to have the same dream but allowed themselves to grow up and chase what we thought was reasonable.

As if to prove me wrong with their maturity, Mercedes and Rach got into another heated argument, this time about nothing that I could place; something about fashion dos and don'ts. I would have loved a heated debate on the subject of fashion because I always won but we really did have to leave for school. Amidst their bantering I rolled my eyes and got Rachel and I out the door.

_Girl's: can't live with them; can't have hags without them. I knew there was a reason I liked boys._

College was something of a paradox. On one hand I was finding that the outline for most of my courses seemed manageable; but on the other hand everything was just such a whirlwind of activity here that my mind reeled trying to get its bearings. The whole day was a cacophony of crazed dashes to my next class only to be swallowed by the sheer enormity of the size of some of the first year lecture courses.

Then I would be reminded that these courses were merely compulsory for my college degree and that my course specific classes would be significantly smaller; which I found out throughout the day that they were.

I had a full course load this semester. With my two compulsory courses being only once a week thankfully but my fashion specific courses were twice a week each respectively. I wanted to get a head start on my compulsories early so I wasn't taking any music classes until next semester and I found myself realizing that this was the first time in years that I didn't have a music class during my regular week. It was only day one and I could feel a small empty spot in my heart where music always belonged. That empty slot was filled with an intro business course that was my last class of the day now, but I had another hour to kill until that was supposed to start; so I went to the library to pick up the assign textbook for that class. "Business Management One" it read; this is what I was giving up music for.

I sighed audibly when I went to walk out of the campus bookstore, getting my completely overpriced remaining textbook for the semester, when I literally ran into someone who was trying to leave as well. We pumped and dropped our books and papers on the floor with a combined_ ooomph._

"Crap I'm sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going..." I looked up at the guy as I tried to apologize only to drop mine and his books back onto the floor once again.

"Sam?"

"Holy shit... hi Kurt."

(BPOV)

OK so call me a nervous teenager again. I had tried to keep my calm this morning as a million things passed through my head.

_How was Kurt's first day going? Did he make any new friends? Were people kind to him? I wish I could be there to hold his hand. Hell I wish he was here to hold my hand because this audition was freaking me out! Oh my god Oh my god..._

"Um Blaine I think that mug's clean you've been scrubbing it for the last ten minutes..."

I looked up to see Terri standing there in yet another fabulous suit, yep I was so gay sometimes, with a amused smirk on his face.

I placed the now very clean cup on the counter to dry and wiped my hands as I walked over to one of my best friends.

"Hey Ter...sorry been a little distracted today."

"I can tell."

"So...what can I do for ya Ter? I presume this isn't a completely social call...hence the suit."

"Nah man, I'm on my way to Tokyo for the next week, and I was on my way to the airport so I took a slight detour to come see you first."

I quirked my eyebrows at him because the coffee house was no where near the airport but I grinned and nodded for him to continue ignoring the obvious and waited for whatever he had to say.

"Ok first thing B. Calm the hell down, you look so uptight that I swear you're giving _me_ a wedgie." I winced and little and tried to relax my shoulders a bit for his benefit.

"Seriously Blaine, you'll do great and I wanted you to know that realistically even if you don't get this part I will be behind you 100 percent ok?"

I sighed maybe a little over-dramatically because this was the first time someone didn't try and sugar coat it for me which made me thankful for Terri's business man mentality.

"Thanks Ter."

"You're welcome man. Now secondly..." he fidgeted with his pant's pocket and stopped mid sentence as if he were nervous about something. He seemed to snap himself out of it to continue, noting my slightly worried expression.

"Secondly...I wanted your opinion on this."

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to me. From the nerves on his face I could see that I needed to reassure my friend.

"Oh Terri I thought you would never ask?" I faked a look of utter shock, complete with an open mouthed wide eyed expression and began to fan myself with full mockery.

**Smack**

"Hey! What's the big idea man?" Terri was laughing as I rubbed my head. I swear there was going to be a lump there if this kept up.

"That's for making fun...but Jay told me how much fun it was smacking you the other day and I just couldn't resist."

"Not cool Collins. Not cool."

"Ya whatever. It made me feel better so mission accomplished. Well open it Anderson I'm dying to know if you think its nice enough for him."

I was still a little annoyed with the guy until I opened the box to see the ring inside. It was so very Jake and Terri. It looked like two bands had formed and molded together in a fluid design; both metals over lapping each other at one point or another. The inner was silver with 5 small diamonds embedded in it and the outer was a simple band of gold that seemed to hug the inner one. One band simple; the other a little flashy...it was so them.

"Ter it's perfect. Where's you find it?"

"Ha well that's a story in and of itself my friend. I looked everywhere for something that I knew Jay would like and it was almost impossible...ok well it was impossible. Tiffany's, Cartier...none of them had something that Jay wouldn't either hate because of its simplicity or scoff at because it wasn't original...so I had this one made as a one of a kind."

"Well it really is beautiful Ter. He's gonna flip."

"Ha ha I hope so...at least in a good way." He took the box back from me and rested it gingerly back into his pocket.

"So when you gonna ask him?" He shook his head and looked at the counter, as he mindlessly drew invisible circles on the polished marble. "I dunno...soon I hope. I have a whole week in Tokyo to figure something out. Plus his mom and dad are still there so I can ask them properly. Kurt's gonna Skype me during the week to run over some details about it too. I'm just scared and excited and worried..."

**Smack**

"HEY Anderson!" I couldn't stop laughing now that I started.

"Hey you're right that does feel kinda good."

"Not funny B."

"Oh I would beg to differ. You were rambling and I thought it was my duty to shut you up. Besides you know my opinion on Jay and you... and you two getting married for that matter. He will say yes, we all know it, just make it as special as you can, and Kurt and I will help you with whatever you need ok?"

"Ok thanks Blaine...let's just call a truce with the physical forms of subject changing ok?"

"Truce...now did you actually want your usual coffee order...Mr. Collins-MacKay?"

Terri turned his head around so quick that it may have given him whiplash, but then a smile creeped over his face at the possibility of his soon-to-be new last name.

"Yeah Blaine...that would be great thanks."

(KPOV)

"Sam? Sam Evans?" He laughed loudly and the familiar sound made me smile even though I was still dumbfounded.

"Kurt...Kurt Hummel? Ha ha you should see your face dude." We picked up the remaining books from the floor and stood there for a second before I realized it was my turn to speak.  
>"Uh- hi um what are you doing here?"<p>

"Getting a book? It is a bookstore Kurt."

"Thanks I would never have guess without your power of deduction Mr. Evans. No I meant what the hell are you doing here...In New York. I mean I thought you moved back to Kentucky for good with your folks after junior year?"

"Yeah well I um...its a long story Kurt."

I narrowed my eyes because I found myself remembering that this was the same guys that left quite abruptly after a summer romance with Mercedes, and then we never heard from him again.

"I like long stories."

"Well my last class got cancelled and got pushed back for a next week start date so I have time for a coffee...and I think you have time to kill now too now that I see that textbook."

I glanced down at my business text and saw that he was carrying the exact same one.

"Seeing your lack of response Kurt I'm guessing you didn't check your email today yet."

"No I've had class most of the morning, so I haven't gotten the chance. So I'm guessing from your tone that 'our' Business Management class was pushed back huh?"

"Indeed Hummel" Sam said with what I could only guess was his odd Sean Connery impersonation.

"Ok ok enough with the Connery, Evans. I forgot you're such a dork." I let myself smile again, even chuckle a little because well , I had forgotten how much I liked this guy. After all we did have a history, friendly on both of our parts, even though I think he knew I liked him a little more at one point. I guess that was water under the bridge. I did always wonder what had happened to him so I gave in.

"Well I guess I do have some time now then...you say something about coffee?"

He smiled with that comically large mouth of his and I couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture as he offered me his elbow to take, "To the cafe then?" This was a gesture that would have been unheard of back in Ohio, especially from someone like Sam.

"Um sure let's go." I took his arm as we walked to the cafe down the street enjoying the mid day sun and for some reason we were arm in arm.

Once we had gotten our drinks we decided to head over to one of the many little parkettes on the University grounds to find a bench to sit on. It seemed a little awkward, for me at least, because Sam and I had grown closer in the last few months he was in Ohio but I would never have called him a best friend or anything so I decided to break the tension as he was sipping his coffee.

"So..its nice to see you wearing your hair in its natural blonde for once Sam."

He almost spit up his coffee with a laugh, coughing as he did.

"Ha ok Kurt cute. Just because you have a freakish talent for observing unnatural highlights you do know that was well over a year ago right? Besides I cut off the shag too, don't I get redeemable points for a less Bieber inspired hairdo?" I smiled as the tension that was there seemed to wane.

"Fair enough Evans. Yes this hair do is much better." I reached out before I knew I had done it to slightly ruffle the spiked tips on his head before retracting my hand rather quickly and apologizing, although he did't flinch at the gesture.

"It's fine Kurt. When it comes to fashion and appearance you could never restrain yourself." He laughed again and this deserved a slight backhand to his shoulder on my part.

"Oh shut up." We remained silent for a few minutes as I sipped my coffee lovingly...I hadn't really had time to finish my one from this morning so the caffeine was nice relief to my sluggish state.

"I managed to render Kurt Hummel speechless?"

"No...just thinking. You seem...happy Sam."

"I am Kurt."

"What changed? How did you end up here? You were so stressed back in Ohio with your family and everything that..."

"Whoa whoa whoa Kurt hold on...let me start from the beginning and then you can bombarded me alright? Ha ha ha."

"Sure...sorry. But you better tell me why you bailed on us last year."

"Ok, I will I promise... so last summer..."

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Crap...hold on okay Sam...Hello?" I answered it without looking at the name.

(BPOV)

I came home from work with enough time to shower if I needed to and to calm myself down before heading out to the Ambassador Theatre on West 49th Street. I was asked to prepare two song choices. One of them had to be a song from Chicago, not necessarily for the part you were playing mind you but it had to be the same gender. This worked for me but I swear the girls got the best numbers in that show, and if I was auditioning for Billy then I only had one option that wasn't a duet: All I care about is Love. I decided to go a little unconventional and sing Mr. Salofane because it really spoke to me emotionally. The second song I was really stumped on. I was going to go with Jess' thought and do Silly Love Songs. She knew how much I loved the Beatles and I had told her about the huge Valentine's success it was for me and the Warblers long ago but I wasn't sure still.

Well it wasn't like I had much time to think it over anyway. I had enough time to grab my clothes, change, and head out with my guitar.

I was ready to go but I thought I would chance a call to Kurt before I left; knowing full well that he was probably just about to start his last two hour lecture. I guess I could always just leave a loving voicemail.

After a couple rings I was stunned by the breathy laugh and greeting, "Hello?"

"Um hey Kurt? It's me."

"Blaine?"

"Um yeah who else would be calling from this number Kurt?"

"Oh sorry I didn't check my caller I.D. What's up?" Kurt seemed awfully rushed in his response.

"If I'm interrupting class or something I can just let you go babe."

"No it's fine. My last class got pushed back a week so I'm just getting coffee with Sam.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice... I really did.

"Evans?"

"As in the kid from your old high school? The blond one?"

"Yeah that's the one. I ran into him, like literally at the campus bookstore, we decided to catch up."

"Oh ok well..I'll let you catch up then. I'm headed to my audition now and just thought I would call and say hi."

"Oh shit Blaine is it that late already?" There was a pause on the other line mixed with mumbles from Kurt and what I'm guessing was Sam before he spoke again.

"Sorry bout that. Did you still want me to try and come to the audition considering I can probably make it now?"I thought about this long and hard fora second._ If I hadn't called him would he have even noticed that he could have made it? Was I wrong for thinking that my boyfriend would want to come? Or was I just being all round stupid for worrying at all because he didn't think he could make it and just ran into someone he hasn't seen in forever and decided to catch up._ _People do lose track of time Blaine_. _Blaine stop over-thinking things and talking to yourself and answer the boy._

"No..its ok Kurt. You may not make it anyways baby. Sit and say hi to Sam for me. I'll call you when I'm done and let you know how it went."

"Please do...the minute you get out ok? I want every detail."

"Will do. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." His voice was muffled with that last line and I wondered if I was imagining things again as I hung up and headed out the door.

(KPOV)

"So...who was that?" I looked up from my phone and smiled at Sam. "None of your business yet ...now you were saying?"

"Oh yeah so...ok last summer was both great and crappy for me at the same time."

"Ok..."

**Ok well yes kill me know if you like but it was getting a little long so I decided to crop it here in true cliffhanger style and keep writing the second part. Yes it will be out shortly...much much quicker than this...maybe tomorrow if not earlier.**

**Review my little ones please. This is my only fic right now and I needs me some reader love!**

**Ta for now...see you soon though**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone! I told you it wouldn't be long until I finished the second half of this chapter. I was busy seeing Glee Live again...so it took a little longer than I would have liked. Teehee but I'm so not apologizing...I mean really it's Glee related so you can't be mad ;)**

**A/N: Ok to clear up any confusion...I changed the time line on this fic from the beginning because I didn't want it to follow the same time line at all despite similarities. When we were first introduced to Blaine on the show he was supposed to be a year older than Kurt so I went with that. I ALSO changed it so that Kurt went to Dalton in his sophomore year instead of his junior year. That's why Blaine graduates in 2012 and Kurt in 2013. I wanted there to be more time between when Kurt and Blaine met when Blaine left for New York...I wanted to build more time and tension for the friendship. I figured that if they had only met in Blaine's last year the separation may not have been as hard on them.**

**Phew ok now that I have explained that I will say that at current Blaine is 19 and turning 20 this coming 'school year' and Kurt is subsequently turning 19 this year. Just a little perspective for you guys...so on with the story.**

**Chapter 15 – School, Songs, Suggestions and Surprises Part II**

(KPOV)

"Oh yeah so..ok last summer was both great and crappy for me at the same time."

"Ok...", I shifted in my seat, placing my phone back in my pocket as I leaned in slightly waiting for Sam to continue.

"Well as you know near the end of junior year my dad lost his job and we lost everything." He took a large breath and shakily let it out. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze because I could see this wasn't going to be easy for him and I wanted him to know that I was here to listen encouragingly. He seemed to sense it with a small smile and continued.

"Well we lived in that hotel for most of the summer...you were so great to come by and give me clothes Kurt and with you Finn and Quinn helping me I can never say thank you enough for that."

"You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me Sam...I couldn't stand by and not help, you were my friend." I tried to not put a bitter emphasis on the _were_ in that sentence but I think he noticed.

"Well you could have but you have too good a character to not lend me some fabulous hand me downs." He smirked but I didn't take the bait...I really wanted to know where he was going with this. He hadn't told me anything I didn't already know.

"Ok then so I guess humour isn't going to work...well that summer you know that I had every intention on coming back to McKinley, I mean all of us had a blast hanging out all summer, and you of course figured out that I was dating Mercedes then too."

I raised my eyebrows in a state of mild amusement, "Of course I knew, before she told me actually. I am her best friend Sam."

"I know I know and I still think you must hate me for leaving when things were going so well for the two of us."

"It's not just that Sam, I mean I know you got along with Mercedes but that was your relationship not mine so I can't say whether or not it would have lasted but it would have been nice to know if you bailed on her or if this split was mutual. I kinda feel like you ran off on her as much as us. We missed you Sam. Hell even Santana complained saying that there were too many regulation sized mouths in the Glee club for her liking! That's the closest Satan has ever come to a compliment."

This got Sam laughing and I was never more glad to the slight change in tone.

"Thanks Kurt. I needed that. Well let me explain this quickly. My dad got a job in New Orleans, none of us really wanted to go because we had made such good friends here but it was a job and we were tired of living off charity and crammed into a small hotel room."

"Ok but we would have all understood this Sam, yes of course we would have missed you but it kinda felt like you waited till the last minute to tell us...if at all."

"I did wait Kurt, because I tried to stay as long as I could. I didn't want to leave Lima, or Mercedes or the New Directions...you guys had become my family and Lima my home. I wanted to hold on to that for a long as I could. I know it was selfish but I just didn't want it to end and have to start again in yet another new school...a new life. So I kept the information from you guys because I was secretly hoping I wouldn't have to move."

Sam's head dropped so that he was staring at his coffee in his lap.

"There's something you're not telling me Sam...this can't be the complete story."

He looked up and I saw genuine grief in his eyes as they were threatening to let lose a monsoon of tears, "Sam what happened?" I grabbed his hand and waited, it was all I could do.

"It was all for nothing Kurt. I gave it all up to move to New Orleans with my family for nothing. The job my dad had gotten was pretty decent and within a couple weeks we had been able to rent a small but comfortable apartment not too far from his work. I didn't go back to school but got 2 jobs, one waiting tables at a little bistro down the street and the other as a courier at night."

"Wow."

"I know right but it helped with the money situation and it gave me hope knowing that I could save some for myself to get the hell out of there at some point."

He sniffled between sentences and I could tell by the tenseness in his shoulder that this was where it got heavy.

"I didn't have a computer so I couldn't email you guys and my phone was basic so long distance calls were not happening so that's why I didn't call any of you guys to tell you what had happened to me. Besides things got interesting by Christmas time. My dad had been really busy at work, taking extra shifts and working long hours but he was advancing pretty quickly in the company so my mother never thought anything about it. My mom and I were so busy taking care of the young ones that we hardly noticed my dad's absence until Christmas morning when we got the shock of our lives."

Sam started crying now and I pulled him into a hug that left me breathless because I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"Sam..."

"HE TOOK EVERYTHING KURT! HE FUCKING BAILED ON HIS OWN FAMILY!"

He wrapped his arms around me, reciprocating the hug and clung to me like I was the last person on the planet._ Oh my god how could someone do this to someone so sweet, and his own father! _

We stayed like that for what seemed like minutes or hours until his sobs evened out a little and he started speaking into the crook of my neck.

"Kurt we woke up to find my father gone, he had packed all his clothes and later we found out that he had emptied his savings account. He had left separation papers on the kitchen table for my mother with a note explaining that he wasn't happy in this relationship, and that he had found someone else who understood him better and that this needed to be done. And that he was sorry. HE'S FUCKING SORRY! He couldn't even tell us to our faces."

"Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry...what did you guys do?" I pulled away from the hug but didn't let go of him completely and I think he appreciated the gesture because he gave my forearm a gentle squeeze, only moving his hand to wipe his face.

"Well after c-calming my mother down I had no ch-choice but to take care of my f-family. I don't think I ever broke down in front of her because I needed to be s-strong for her and my siblings. My mom had thankfully been keeping a close tab on the funds in the joint account and had been shifting some money into a private savings of her own. That plus the money from the 2 jobs I had, we decided after a lot of deliberation that we needed to get on with or lives." He sighed again and I could tell this was a much needed relief saying this out loud.

"We stayed until the end of January, so I could give proper notice to both my jobs that I would be leaving and so I could be eligible for a proper severance package however small, and let the kids have time to get used to the idea of changing schools again. My brother and sister were so confused as to what was going on and they couldn't understand where dad had gone but we kept them busy and occupied so they didn't have time to really register what was going on. We had decided to move to New York because well to be honest we figured that if there was anywhere in the country that would have more jobs it would be here so on the 20th of January we packed up the small truck and drove it up here to start again."

We had finally broken our embrace but I still held his hand out of concern. This was a lot to take in because an hour ago I was mad at him for leaving us all behind but now, I could see that this was a small problem in comparison to the strife that he had gone through.

"Kurt we gave up a life here because we had no choice but what my dad did was purely out of choice and I will never EVER forgive him for that. He made my mother an emotional wreck and I've never seen my brother and sister that sad so I'm sorry that I left when I did because if I knew what was going to happen I would have done everything in my power to stay here with my mom and siblings and let that fucking man who used to be my dad go on his own."

Sam was always such a happy person and it bothered me to no end to see him this bitter and upset no matter how warranted so I decided to try and lighten the discussion.

"Well you're here now. You seem to be doing ok for yourself... so that's something isn't it?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Huh yeah but it wasn't easy man. We moved here and it was the scariest freaking thing I have ever done Kurt. We found a furnished 3 bedroom apartment in Queens, not the nicest building but it worked. We're still there and things seem to be going ok. I got a job as a bar tender at Vierda Lounge in the Theatre district."

I raised my eyebrows knowingly and I couldn't stop the shocked expression that plastered my face.

"Yes I know it's a gay bar Kurt but I answered an add in the paper and the owner was really sweet, her name's Celia, and she thought I looked the part. I told her I wasn't gay but she just shrugged and said that it didn't matter as long as I was comfortable with everyone and looked hot in some skimpier clothing and with that she was willing to hire me. Ha I knew wearing those gold shorts in Rocky Horror would pay off for something!"

I laughed at the memory of him standing on stage somewhat embarrassed but I could never know why he felt like that... I mean the kid had less body fat that I did!

"So we got my Stevie and Stacie enrolled in a nearby school so they got settled fairly quickly and my mom cleans some of our neighbour's apartments during the day for some extra cash so we're doing better now."

I let go of his hand to re-grasp my coffee which was getting cold now but I needed to wet my mouth again. Today had been a whirlwind of information and I was just trying to catch up.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You moved down south kinda last minute so your family could have a better life right? But you didn't want to tell us because you wanted to enjoy what time you had left?"

"Yeah."

"Ok fair enough. So you're dad's a giant douche then?"

"Ha ha ha yup pretty much!"

"And now you're here taking care of your family and just wanting a normal life again."

"Yeah Kurt...that's pretty much sums it up."

"Sam I'm sorry I was ever mad at you for leaving or not telling us. I know it was hard for you to tell me these things but I'm so glad you did. I mean you know I've always had a flare for the dramatic but no one should have to go through this much drama in one lifetime never mind in the last year so I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you...even as a listening ear."

"Thanks Kurt I appreciate it but it wasn't something I could control which was something I had to understand and it took me while to realize that." I nodded but said nothing more on that subject.

"So...here's one more question then for you..."

"Oh god I know that tone Kurt..."

"So Vierda huh?"

"Heh yeah, strange that I would have found my calling in New York at a gay bar I know."

"I always did have a feeling that you might fit in with _my team_, I guess my gay-dar wasn't totally off."

"Geez Kurt, come on I'm a bartender and considering my dyslexia I think I've done pretty well for myself...oooh but they do let me sing on occasion there when they have free stage time. You should come by sometime."

"I think that could be arranged Evans, but I gotta ask why are you taking Business Management?"

"Oh yeah that, well I saved enough to take a course here and there after I finished my GED online this summer. Celia has taken a shining to me and said that she would love to expand her business with someone who is open minded about business. She's been walking me through what its like to run the place and its all so interesting to me so I decided to follow through with that interest and learn a thing or two about managing a small business. Gotta start somewhere right?"

"Ya I guess...you sound so grown up Sam..so different from the shaggy lemon blonde I knew a year ago. It suits you."

"Thanks Kurt... I think. You seem different too, I mean your crazy sass is still there but there's something different."

"Life's been interesting Sam but that's a story for another day."

"So there's going to be another day Hummel?"

"Of course there is...you can't get rid of me now besides we still have so much to catch up on."

"True...oh that reminds me and yes I am going to pry...who were you were talking on the phone to..someone special?"

That comment snapped me out of it as I looked at my wrist watch which read 1:25p.m, "Shit!"

"What?"

"I still have time to make it...you got anything planned for the next little while Sam?"

"Um no I don't have to be at work till 8 tonight but I guess I can call mom and tell her to pick up my brother and sister from school today if I have plans."

"Great we have to hurry though, I'll explain everything on the way."

I grabbed his hand before I could process that maybe this was too personal still but the pressure I got back from his own hand made me understand that he didn't mind at all.

"Um ok...Kurt? Where are we going? And why are we running?"

"There's somewhere I have to be."

"Ok, but..."

"No but's Evans move!"

(BPOV)

After much deliberation outside of the theatre I finally swallowed my heart and went in. I was met by a gentleman in a tweed jacket and some very tattered looking jeans.

"Can I help you sir?" His face was tired and stern looking but not at all unkind thankfully.

"Um yes, Mr. Cunningham set up an audition for me at 2 o'clock?" He flipped through his pages on his clip board and asked, "Name?"

"Anderson, Blaine." He scanned through the obvious notes until he stopped and his features softened.

"Very well Mr. Anderson we're running a little late but it shouldn't be too long now. Do you have your sheet music?"

I handed him the manilla folder and he took it from me placing a post it note on top scribbling my name on it as he did.

"Ok Mr. Anderson if you wouldn't mind waiting in the second room there, you should be on momentarily. Well call you when the orchestra and panel are set up ok?"

"Ok thanks." As I was finishing this sentence he took off in the other direction and began yelling at someone trying to move a crate through the main lobby.

I approached the designated door and there was an audible hum coming from the inside. I opened it to be greeted with an unstable tension and a mixture of numerous people tuning their guitars and singing lightly to themselves. It seemed to be organized chaos as I looked on at the 15 or so performers scattered throughout the room.

"You can sit here if ya want?"

I took in the man who looked to be in his mid twenties sitting their strumming lightly on his own guitar.

"Um sure thanks." I sat down, taking my instrument off my shoulders as I did.

"Name's Garrett." He stretched his hand out in welcome and I took it firmly trying my best to not show my nerves, "Blaine."

"Ha I guess neither of us escaped with normal names eh?"

"Yeah I guess not."

"Hey kid relax alright. You're new to this whole zoo thing aren't ya?"

I tensed because I really didn't know how green I truly looked.

"Um yeah I am. This is actually my first big audition for anything on Broadway."

"Oh hey a newbie! Well let me bring you up to speed on how things work here ok?" I nodded and smiled as warmly as I could.

"Well over there you've got your general nervous nellies. They aren't tuning their instruments or singing lightly to themselves to check there voices, they're basically vibrating bottles of nerves that make recovering drug addicts look stable. And over there are the stuck up ones who love the sound of their own voice a little too much. The Holier than Thou Art club as it were. Now they're good mind you but they still haven't had a big role really so most of them just think they're bigger than they really are."

He laughed and it made me relax more. I really like this guy already; he was so calming.

"And scattered throughout our midst are the randoms like myself. We're just people who love music and performing and know that you just have to let the parts you're destined for come to you. You can't push fate kid...she pushes back ya know. If they like ya; they'll take ya; if not you try again and the parts that you were meant for will find you."

I sat there dumbfounded at this little rant before I spoke up.

"Wow Garrett you are either really wise or you've read waaaay too many fortune cookies and taken them to heart."

"Ha I like you kid...green but I like ya."

"**Leightner, Garrett!**" a small framed woman was calling from the door on the alternate side of the room.

"That's me kid!"

He got up and greeted the small woman, "Hello Charlene it's good to see you again."

"Hello Garrett, you know the drill. You have any visitors with you?"

"Um actually Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Anderson here is up next presumably and I would like for him to sit in on my audition if that's ok?"

Charlene just looked at him a little confused before nodding her head and gesturing in my direction. "Well come on then we don't have all day kid." I jumped up and grabbed my guitar before joining Garrett's side as we walked into the auditorium.

"Um thanks for the invite Garrett but I don't know why.."

"Relax kid I told you...just watch and see what the process is like. I'm trying to help you out...just let me stay for your audition too ok? Deal?"

"Deal."

"See ya in a bit Anderson. Wish me luck."

"Break a leg Garrett."

"There ya go. You're getting the lingo. Ha!"

He turned and walked up the stairs onto the stage as I took a seat at the back of the auditorium. As he approached the panel and assumed his position centre stage I could tell this guy was definitely no stranger to the stage; he looked so comfortable up there.

As the audition continued in the same relaxed manner. He was apparently auditioning for the same part as me which made me audibly cringe that I would be going up against someone who seemed so seasoned.

I felt like I was in over my head.

(KPOV)

"So you guys are together now then?"

I had brought Sam up to speed on Blaine's and my relationship since he left last year. He had gotten to McKinley the year after I got back from Dalton so he knew of Blaine and the heartache that I had gone through with him...especially from Mercedes' point of view so he looked a little skeptical when I said that we were together now.

"Yes we are. It just took us both a while to short out our feelings for each other and be brave enough to say something I guess. It's still new but...I love him Sam I really do."

He seemed shocked at this, is eyes widening a little bit as he grabbed my hand for what seemed like the hundredth time today. This new comfort level between us was a little weird I had to say.

"Kurt if he makes you happy I'm happy for ya but if he hurts you I have a duty as your former Glee club member and friend to kick his ass ok?"

I smiled fondly at him and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Sam I appreciate it but I gotta ask...what's with the comfortable feeling you seem to have with me. I mean you were always comfortable with me but I mean we were never really that close."

"I dunno Kurt," he shrugged but didn't release my hand, "I guess when shit hits the fan in life you re-evaluate what matters and you guys were like my family, so I guess this is just me wishing and wanting that comfort back. That is if you want that too."

"Of course...oh shit this is our stop come on Evans we gotta hurry!"

We ran out of the subway, me pulling him behind me, and got to the street level when I stopped to ask which way the Ambassador theatre was.

After thanking the gentleman for directions I started running again, this time letting go of Sam's hand so I could run more freely.

"Kurt wait! You're faster than yo look man wait!"

"Years of being chased by bullies I can run pretty fast in designer shoes, come on Sam we're late he's supposed to be starting now!"

We rushed in the door a little out of breath when we finally stopped to realize this, when we were approached by a man in a tweed jacket that looked atrocious with those old jeans.

"Excuse me, unless this is a marathon route you might be in the wrong place. Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?"

Sam spoke up before I had the chance to say anything.

"Um yes we're here to see Blaine Anderson's audition. It was scheduled for 2 o'clock."

"Well that explains why you're running then because Mr. Anderson is already in the auditorium and will be up shortly if not already so I'm afraid you missed it."

My heart dropped instantly, I missed Blaine's big moment. I thought my world had just shrunk in size until Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively. "It's ok Kurt, we tried."

"I wanted to be there for him so badly, I feel awful Sam." I wrapped my arms around Sam needing to hold onto something or someone that could make me feel better. A few seconds later the guy in the tweed came back.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt but what's your relation to Mr. Anderson?"

I lifted my head from Sam's shoulder and looked at the man, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Aww honey...well if you can keep really quiet I can sneak you into the auditorium to see him if you like?" My eyes widened and I ran at the man and hugged him. He was laughing at me as he pried me off his shoulders.

"Sorry."

"It's fine honey. Just you and your friend need to be quiet because this isn't normal protocol for visitors in auditions."

"Thank you thank you thank you...I'll be quiet now." I covered my mouth as he opened a side door that Sam and I crept through chancing a smiling glance back at him before he nudged us all the way in.

The theatre was gorgeous and Sam and I stood there for a second staring at the walls before I registered that I heard a very familiar voice resonating around me.

**A human being's made of more than air  
>With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there<br>Unless that human bein' next to you  
>Is unimpressive, undistinguished<br>You know who...**

There he was: Blaine. Standing centre stage singing a song that was all too familiar to me with as much passion as I had ever heard from him before. As he moved into the chorus I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched him and I felt Sam's breath near my ear, "He's amazing Kurt."

"Yeah yeah he really is."

**Mister Cellophane  
>'Cause you can look right through me<br>Walk right by me  
>And never know I'm there<br>Never even know ...I'm there.**

I held my breath on the last note because if I didn't I thought I was going to cry. He performed beautifully and he pulled off the depressed sound that that song required. It took everything in my being to not clap ridiculously loud and wait to see what happened next.

I could hear the panel but not that well and they were asking him a question about another song to perform. _We had made it in time for the second song too!_

Sam seemed to note my excitement so he pulled me around the back of the auditorium to find somewhere to sit when I came across an odd sight. There was another gentleman sitting near the back watching Blaine too. He seemed to be smiling from where I stood and I didn't recognize him but I left it alone and took my seat near the back next to Sam. I was hoping that Blaine would look back here and know that I was here for him.

"So Mr. Anderson..." I could hear the panel much better from here, "you're singing Silly Love songs for your second song I see?"

Blaine seemed to think about that for a minute as he scanned the theatre quickly; that's when I saw that he saw me. I stupidly waved a little and the million dollar smile that crossed his face could've been seen from across the street. Even from afar our eyes locked and I could feel that he was glad I was there.

"Mr. Anderson is there something that's terribly amusing about that question?"

"Oh um no sir I was thinking of changing up the song actually. There won't be any need for the orchestra with this, I would like to sing something a-capella with just me playing the piano if I could?"

"Sure why not, go ahead Mr. Anderson. Any time today alright?"

"Thank you, um this is a song that's very close to my heart so bare with me."

"Proceed Mr Anderson."

(BPOV)

_He came. He came. He came. I need to sing something for him, for us... I have the perfect idea._

"...I was thinking of changing the song actually. There won't be any need for the orchestra with this, I would like to sing something a-capella with just me playing the piano if I could?"

"Sure why not, go ahead Mr. Anderson. Any time today alright?"

"Thank you, um this is a song that's very close to my heart so bare with me."

"Proceed Mr Anderson."

I placed my hands over the keys and glanced over towards Kurt who was sitting there on the edge of his seat watching intently. _This song is for you baby. I never got to sing it to you before but here it is._

**I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<strong>

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><strong>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>

**I came across a fallen tree**  
><strong>I felt the branches of it looking at me<strong>  
><strong>Is this the place we used to love?<strong>  
><strong>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<strong>

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><strong>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
><strong>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><strong>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
><strong>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><strong>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<strong>

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
><strong>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><strong>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>

I couldn't help the small sob that escaped my lips as the tears that I had been holding back finally escaped. I just sat there completely overcome with emotion that I couldn't release because the man I needed was across the theatre and running over to him was completely unprofessional.

"Mr. Anderson...well that was quite the performance. I was a little skeptical before but now I see why Ted here asked you to the audition."

I got up from the piano and went over to face the judging panel, wiping my eyes as I did. I knew if I looked at Kurt I would loose it again so I kept my eyes focused on the gentlemen sitting in front of me.

"Thank you sir for giving me the chance to audition."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson. If there is a role in any of our productions at current we will be in touch shortly."

"Excuse me sir, but I thought this was a production audition for Chicago?"

"That's correct. But we have two other productions we are casting for right now and you just auditioned for all of them simultaneously. I think we will be seeing each other again Mr. Anderson, probably very shortly."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had auditioned for 3 different shows at once? No wonder they didn't tell me that ahead of time or I might have fainted.

"Um ok thank you again. Good day."

I retreated off the stage only to be met half way up the aisle by Garrett.

"That was some performance kid. You bare your soul when you sing. You may be green but you're going places. Here's my card, if you wanna talk or grab a drink to talk over anything let me know. Ya did great."

I shook his hands warmly and said, "You sounded great too man but if you will excuse me?"

I looked over at Kurt standing there beside Sam, who's hand was on his shoulder.

"Oh I see...which one...the cute brunette or the muscular looking blonde?" I laughed as our hands separated, "Cute brunette."

"Ha ok boy. Go get'em I gotta leave anyway. Call me. We'll swap ideas sometime kid."

"Sure thing Garrett and thanks." I hadn't taken my eyes off Kurt the entire time and I barely saw Garrett leave but I still heard him laugh as he did.

Sam seemed to squeeze Kurt's shoulder and push him slightly forward so that he all but took off in my direction jumping into my arms with such force that I almost fell over and down the aisle. His arms were wrapped so tightly around my neck that it resembled a vice grip, and his face was flush against my ear, the warm breath tickling me slightly. I held onto him, grasping tightly around his small waist as I breathed him in.

"Kurt you came."

"Of course I did silly. I'm sorry I almost missed it." I pulled away to look at him.

"Don't be sorry. You're here. That's all that matters, besides..." I brushed some of his hair out of his face, "you being here's what inspired the song change and I'm so glad I did it."

"Was that song for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to sing it to you a long time ago but I never had the nerve so...that was for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in and kiss me gently and it was at that moment that I truly believed that he might have forgiven me for what I had done to him; that he truly loved me back as much as I did him.

"Ahem!"

Sam had cleared his throat a little comically causing us to break apart very unwillingly.

'As much as I love the romantic display guys I think we should get out of here so they can continue with their auditions."

"Oops." Kurt whispered covering his mouth as he did. He was so cute sometimes.

"Let's go home Kurt."

"Yeah let's. Come on Sam"

Sam presented his hand to me graciously, "Nice to see you again Blaine." I took it warmly but with the tiniest hesitation but I did it for Kurt. Jealous or not I knew who Kurt was with when it came down to it. He was here wasn't he? "Likewise Sam." I could sense Kurt relax a little beside me.

"What no love for me? Where's my kiss?"

I laughed as we left the auditorium, "Don't push it Evans."

(KPOV)

The three of us laughed and joked for the rest of the afternoon as we made our way back home, well Blaine's house anyway. After yet another coffee, I swear I drank more now than I did in high school, Sam excused himself because he had to head to work in a few hours and he promised Celia that he would be there earlier to help set up for the show tonight.

We said our goodbyes, a handshake and half hug between him and Blaine and a longer hug between Sam and I.

As we embraced Sam whispered in my ear, "Thanks for everything today Kurt. It was nice to get that off my chest."

"No problem. Thanks for telling me. I gave you my number so now you have no reason to not be around."

He laughed loudly as we pulled away, "You got it Hummel. We'll do lunch or something soon, hey Anderson?"

Blaine perked up from the daze he was in, "You take care of this man here ok? He deserves it."

"I will Sam."

With that he took his leave and wandered off towards the subway yet again leaving Blaine and I to walk back hand in hand to the apartment.

We didn't say anything the entire way there but we were both smiling so I guess it was as comfortable for him as it was for me.

Once inside the apartment I took a quick glance around noticing that there wasn't anyone there; deducing that Jess was probably still at work.

When I turned around Blaine was right behind me. Before I had the chance to say anything he reached up and placed both of his hands on either side of my face and leaned in to place his lips on mine. The kiss was deep and breathy...maybe even a little desperate feeling. My hands manoeuvred themselves to his hips as I leaned into the kiss wantonly; gripping tightly to the fabric of his pants. Blaine only deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth which I welcomed gladly with a heavy sigh. As our tongues massaged one anothers I melted into him as time seemed to stand still. It never got any more heated but the kiss lingered and extended beyond normal perceived time. I got lost in his taste and scent. It was an overload of emotions for the man I loved and I knew I could stay happy right here. Before I knew it he broke away so that our lips were just barely touching.

"Now that was the kiss that I wanted to give you earlier at the theatre."

"Um y-yeah that...might have been t-too much."

"Thank you for coming baby. It meant a lot to me."

"Thank you for wanting me there."

"Always."

**Ok so that's then end of that. Will he get a part...and in what show? Ha! Guess if he does...come on I dare ya! Ok never mind that; what did you think of Garrett and the explanation of Sam's disappearance? His dad's a douche huh? Anyway reviews make my heart go weeeeeeee, I hope to hear from you soon and will be posting another one of these on the weekend...maybe sooner we shall see what my work load looks like. Ttys bunnies :D Ta!**

**Oh and the gay bar is in reference to the bar Vlada in New York...its awesome but I changed the name and some of the similarities because I don't like infringement issues. Later!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there everyone. I am going to be honest and I want everyone's honest opinion too. Is this story any good? I am feeling uninspired to write right now...at least about this and I have no idea why. So I apologize that this isn't another update but I feel like maybe I need to take a break from this or to find a way to wrap this up somehow. Ideas or thoughts are appreciated and in this case very much needed.**

**PM or Review...whichever if u have anything you want to say.**

**Sorry again guys but I can't help shake that this story may not be that well received anymore and that I need to focus on other ideas**

**sabreil81**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi :D. This is my initial theory on how to keep writing this story but to move things along so they aren't so complicated. I came to notice the reason why I was doubting this story was that I did want to make it bigger than was necessary. I added new characters pretty much at the same time and gave them too much depth and I completely blame the OC, lol. My lack of writing that caused me to go into overdrive with this fic but I am hoping that this is the start of ITYNA getting back on track. Let me know how you like it because this is a tentative chapter to see how well this is received but I am fairly happy with where it went and the speed it went as well.**

**Review as always peoples; you opinion is very important to me.**

**Ryan and friends still own Glee despite my protests to let us fan-fic writers and lovers take over. :P**

**Chapter 17 – Changes**

(KPOV)

_Just before Thanksgiving. Let me bring you up to speed on what's been happening with Blaine and I, and our crazy friends over the last month or so._

The weeks passed quickly and there was a lot happening. I was running around NYU like a madman trying to get all of my school work in order, and Blaine had heard back from his audition saying that he as one of two men considered for a the lead in a lesser known Broadway production of "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying", that would be starting rehearsals just before Christmas. He was at least assured an understudy roll and I couldn't have been happier but this meant we were both insanely busy preparing for our respective projects.

Basically...I never saw Blaine. He spent the majority of his time either working at the coffee house or with Garrett. Garrett had sort of taken him under his wing as it were and it was refreshing to know that someone wanted to mentor Blaine instead of the other way around for a change.

Garrett had been offered the part of Billy Flynn which given Blaine's reaction to his audition wasn't surprising but Garrett said he saw something in my boyfriend that made him want to help him. Gar wasn't surprised at Blaine's job offer but thought it best to aid him in getting a real portfolio together and perfecting his image for future auditions saying that you can't just get in by talent alone but you need to perfect your calling card.

I had long ago sensed that I shouldn't be jealous around these two since I had met his very pregnant wife last week. Him and his wife had invited us over for dinner and I let my guard down knowing finally that there were people out there that really just wanted to genuinely help others and not just hog my boyfriend's time. They had become friends quickly and I could honestly say with absolute certainty that Garrett was a good person who really just wanted to help Blaine.

Garrett and Blaine had set up his head shots for his portfolio, as well as offer his sound equipment to record some audio tracks and Garrett made him cut his hair before the photos. This did make me whimper slightly at the loss of his longer curls, but I knew it was to make him appear more clean cut and mature.

Garrett was a real god send for Blaine and I think it made him realize that he could actually make it in this business with the right help.

The problem was though when Blaine did have free time, I didn't. I had loads of projects due most of the time simultaneously and my living space had turned into an array of fabric, sketches and textbooks.

Him coming over and spending the night with me had become a useless act of futility because of the amount of things I had scattered across the living room at any given time. For a very organized person the work load for this major was turning me into a clutter bug and it wasn't at all attractive in my world. I had only had a few stray nights with him, which I now of course spent with him at his house, but it was getting frustrating in more ways than one.

XXXX

On the other hand there was some other exciting news that came a few weeks back. Terri had taken my advice and asked Jay to meet him for a mini vacation in Japan while he was there on business. Good old Skype. We managed to talk about it in detail one night when he was still panicking about how to propose to his boyfriend. I had mentioned that maybe getting Jay to take a leave from work, even though he was only there at a minimal capacity anyway, and join him there. I told him that best way to make someone feel special is to include them in even the smallest of things and Ter took that idea to heart.

Terri had a few more business details to organize while he was there so he figured he would turn this into a vacation for them. Jay of course agreed and has been over there with Ter since. Last I heard was a squealing phone call that came at an obscene time in the morning from the two of them on Blaine's home line. I was there for the night and all we could hear was Jay giggling over the phone into the answering machine. After crawling out of bed and putting them on speaker Blaine and I managed to finally get a straight sentence out of them...they had gotten engaged.

Both Blaine and I had mouthed _'finally'_ at the declaration as we wished them our congrats and wanted all the details when they got back . We told them we wished we could be there to hug them but this phone call was costing Blaine a fortune and we wanted them to get back to their bliss. We asked them how long they were going to be staying and Terri interrupted saying that they would stay as long as Jay liked: Yep Terri was whipped, but we couldn't have been happier for our two friends.

XXXX

Rachel and Mercedes were doing great in their classes, equally so actually. Rachel was finding that she wasn't the only diva in New York and that prospect seemed to humble her somewhat and made her strive harder to perfect her voice and concentrate on the remainder of her education. Her and Finn were going strong and both Rachel and I were both kept in the loop with the things that Finn was up to at OSU. He had made second string quarterback which was pretty awesome for a freshman, and he was maintaining a C+ or higher average so far. I was insanely proud of my brother for working so hard and for keeping his word and being to true to Rachel. Finn and I had talked about a Thanksgiving get together once midterms were over and Finn had suggested that I bring Blaine; not something that I was expecting but I'm was glad that Finn was letting his guard down a little about my boyfriend. I think he got tired of me gushing about him in our almost nightly phone calls and had come to accept that he wasn't going anywhere.

Mercedes on the other hand despite doing quite well with her courses and the amount of work that came along with them was still pretty mad at me.

A few days after Blaine's audition I had invited Sam over thinking that Mercedes was out for the evening. Sam and I had talked pretty regularly since the day we re-connected and I had told him that I lived with her but I neglected to let Mercedes know that I had met rekindled with him. I wanted to ease her into Sam's and my friendship because I knew that he had hurt her even if it wasn't completely his fault and definitely not his intention.. I have never liked conflict and even if it wasn't the right choice I tried to make it an easy transition.

Well suffice it to say when Mercy came home early to see me and Sam laughing and working on our Bus. Mngmnt assignment I felt like I had been given an ice bath which reminded me oh so painfully of a McKinley slushie, from the glare I got.

_Flashback_

_Mercedes had come inside and literally dropped the books that were in her hand as she closed the door seeing Sam and I on the couch._

"_What the hell is he doing here? Sam..." Sam tried to smile but then looked back over at me realizing that I had left out the part where I hadn't told her about us finding one another again._

"_Um hi Mercy..." She held up her hand and silenced us both. I kind of shrunk into the couch knowing the scolding that I was in for later._

"_Hell to the nah...no no uh-uh...Sam you need to leave and I need to have a discussion with my boy Kurt here..."_

_Sam was a whirlwind of urgency as he grabbed his book and basically sprinted out the door. Months of dating Mercedes had obviously had him learn that tone and he was out of sight before she could say another word to him._

_After letting her vent at me for lying to her, I wasn't going to correct her that I wasn't lying but merely omitting which I thought was best, I knew it was time to let the truth out. I sat down with her, and Rachel for that matter once she got in, and told them both about Sam and why he had disappeared without apparent reason. I begged, and Kurt Hummel doesn't beg, for Mercedes to listen to everything I had to tell her before passing judgement and I think it was only because she loved me that she gave me the time of day._

_They nodded where applicable and let me get the entire story out including the events on Blaine's audition day where Sam had been there for me and thankfully Mercedes seemed to calm down...if only a little. Rachel although being a little upset that Sam had to go through so much seemed to understand why I hadn't said anything initially. We both tried to convince Mercy that this really wasn't our story to tell... but Sam's. _

_I implored her that Sam had been saying for days that he'd missed her and wanted nothing more than to talk to her but I warned him that this may not be right thing to do. So I gave Mercy his phone number and said it was up to her to contact him. I made sure she knew that I was going to continue to be friends with him but I would respect if she didn't want him around. She took his number with a small smile and nothing more was said on the topic before retiring to her room. I left the situation be for the time being and figured Mercy would come around even if she was still a little pissed at me for holding out on her._

XXXX

So that kind of brings us up to date. I had just walked out of my last mid-term feeling fairly comfortable that I did well. I had finished all my other exams this week and I was looking forward to a little time off until the next term began. Finally some time alone with Blaine, and I got to go home to Lima to see dad, Carol and Finn who would all be getting together for our Hudson-Hummel Thanksgiving very shortly.

I walked out of Business Management, shaking my head from the cobwebs that had collected there over the last few weeks of crazed activity to be met with a big smile and an overly excited expression.

"Kurt! How'd your exam go?" Sam was almost bouncing out of his shoes and I was having a hard time believing it was just because of our exam was over.

"It went ok. I think I got most of it right, how bout you? Excited much?"

"Oh you have no idea man. I think I passed the exam but that's not why I'm stupidly happy...here look at this."

He handed me his cell phone which he had obviously been bursting to give me and showed me a text message that was dated from first thing this morning.

**I'm not saying I forgive you but I would like to talk with you about things that were left unsaid. Coffee? Time and place; let me know if you're interested. -Mercedes**

I looked up from the message with a huge grin just in time to have Sam literally try and hug me to death.

"Thank you thank you thank you Kurt. I don't know what you said to her but it worked!".

I returned the hug contented but confused. "I really didn't say much that wasn't the truth Sam and that was a few weeks back. So I guess she just needed some time. This was all her Sam; not me."

He pulled away still grinning like an idiot, "Either way, thank you. You obviously said something right because I never thought she would even speak to me again and now she's willing to have coffee with just me? I mean this is the first message she's sent me and I didn't think she even kept my number!That's progress Kurt."

It was true. If I was a betting man I would have figured that Mercedes had thrown out the number and left it as that. She hadn't mentioned that she was thinking of talking to him again but I guess she was just trying to sort out what she wanted to do and I wasn't going to pry even though I was dying to find out where she stood with this. She would tell me in her own time.

"Well I'm happy for ya Sam. But if you hurt her again in any capacity I will hurt you. As a gay man I hath fury greater than a woman scorn so don't mess with me Evans." I gave him the toughest bitch glare I could imagine as I let him go completely.

"Yes sir." He saluted me and I rolled my eyes even though I tried my best not to. I left the school with him before we went separate ways; promising that we would talk while we were on break. He said he would keep me updated on how things went with Mercedes considering she was staying here for the holidays since her mom was down south visiting some relatives. We hugged goodbye like any other day as we both decided to head home. It had been a busy week , well month after all.

Upon getting home I felt a wave of sadness for some reason. I knew I was finally allowed time to relax and maybe even get some time with my boyfriend but it seemed empty somehow.

As I entered the apartment I found that I was alone for the first time in a long time since moving in. Mercedes was studying on campus probably since she had two more exams this week and Rachel was god knows where because I was quite sure that she had her last exam yesterday. So I sighed knowing that I probably should start cleaning up the apartment since we hadn't done much of that this week before I began to pack my bags for Lima. Flopping down on the couch with my book bag beside me I tried to remember a simpler time in high school when all I had was my family home and my friends.

With that thought I drifted to sleep on the couch not knowing how tired I really was.

XXXX

(BPOV)

"I'm telling you Blaine it's a great idea." Rachel was sitting there holding her coffee like it was the last thing on the planet as she spoke with unsurpassed enthusiasm. She was clad in an outfit that I know wasn't Kurt approved since she had miss matched stockings and shoes which was a definite unforgivable in the world of Hummel. I deduced that she had managed to slip out when Kurt was writing his last exam.

"I dunno Rach. I just hope it isn't too much for him to take. I want him and all of us to be happy but I feel like I'm doing all this behind his back and he might freak out."

"You aren't doing anything behind his back except planning. Besides Jess is completely on board right?" I knew she was right. This was Jess' idea as a matter of fact; she just helped me realize that it could work and now I wanted this more than anything right now.

"Well yeah Rach...but.."

"No buts Blaine Warbler! You asked me here to help you finalize details before we go back to Ohio to talk to Finn, Carol and Burt right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well then let's finalize." She added a very large and contented smile that I had come to know as the 'You know I'm right' Rachel Berry smile. I just sighed and admitted defeat because she knew that I wanted this with all my heart; and she knew it would make Kurt happy. Well we were both hoping it would in any case.

"Ok so you really think Kurt will want this? I mean is it too soon?"

"No I don't really think so Blaine. I mean he is very much his own person as you know but _I know_ how much he misses you; I can see it on his face even if he doesn't say it out loud."

I smiled and blushed a little and for some reason it made me feel better about this decision.

"I miss him too..." I sat up trying to pull all of my composure into my posture, "I'm going to ask Kurt to move in with me!"

"Hehe yay! He's so going to say yes Blaine, and with Jess moving into the studio in 2A in your building that's vacant she can still save money! This is so exciting! When are you going to ask him though?"

My smile turned immediately upside down because I really had no idea when I should do that.

"Uh I'm not sure. Should I ask his dad first or something?"

"I don't think so...I mean you're just asking him to move in with you, its not like you're asking to marry him or anything Anderson." She kept talking but that was when my mind went elsewhere.

I had never really given too much thought to my wedding...who was I kidding I did think about it a little. When I was younger I would sit in my bed late at night and dream about what the big day would look like. I had always envisioned an evening ceremony to be honest, and usually outdoors. I would be standing at the alter excited and nervous as I looked down the aisle at the figure standing there awaiting to be my husband. Even from an early age I had always pictured a man beside me; even then I knew even subconsciously that I was gay but that person was always a blur. They seemed like a fuzzy apparition that seemed too far away to see clearly but as I sat here with Rachel it was the first time I gave my groom a face: Kurt. Even though I was hopelessly in love with the man I had never seen our relationship past just being together. All it took was Rachel mentioning me asking Kurt to marry him that this image now floated in my mind.

Kurt and Blaine Anderson Hummel ; it had a nice ring to it actually even if I knew I was way over my head. I was forced out of my thoughts by hearing my name with an all too familiar shrill quality to it.

"Blaine Anderson did you hear a word I just said?"

I blinked rapidly and my face turned red, not because I had been ignoring her but at the thought of all the images of Kurt's and my future that just passed through my head.

"Uh...no I'm sorry Rach..." I smiled remembering the daydream again, picturing Kurt in a vintage suit walking down the aisle towards me with bright smile mirroring my happy tears with his own. I smiled again as I continued.

"I just got lost in my own head space...about how happy Kurt makes me...sorry." I really wasn't but it was only polite.

"Hey it's ok Blaine. I was just saying that you should ask him before we go back to Ohio. Make sure he says yes before asking his dad? Or Finn?"

"Ok Rach...I will."

That was the last moment I paid attention to her for a while as I floated in and out of the rest of the conversation; happy to just continue thinking about the future with Kurt. I could only hope that Kurt wanted the same future with me.

XXXX

_(KPOV)_

_I knew I was asleep but I couldn't bring myself to care considering the position I was in. Blaine and I were lying entwined with one another, naked and sweaty and so unbelievably aroused. The sweat from each other made for a nature lubricant as we thrust and moved against one another; our lips searching each others for a taste that we craved._

_The heat between us had risen to an indescribably level. The world around us had become hazy and the only things keeping me grounded in my euphoric state was his mouth and the weight of his body as it slid over mine._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more of him; I thrust up into my lover with as much passion as I could muster relishing in the mixed groans between us._

"_Blaaiine please..." _

_Before I knew it my lovers face came into view. I reached up to grasp his cheek when shock took over my system._

"_Hello Kurt...miss me?"_

"_WILL..." I screamed and before I knew it he had grabbed my neck making any noise that came out of my throat fruitless. I thrashed against him as he molested my mouth with his own. I was scared for my life not knowing what else to do as he pinned me beneath him. I felt hopeless, helpless and dirty. _

_He started to force himself into me and I could have sworn I felt myself bleeding. It hurt more than anything I could describe and I began to cry helplessly as he tried to push into me completely. I looked at him, implored with him to stop but all I could do was hope and fight.  
><em>

"_Come on Kurt, I know you love this baby...you're such a slut for it I can taste it..."_

_..._

I woke up screaming for the first time in almost two weeks. I don't know why today was any different or why I had that particular dream but all I could try and think about was calming myself down and washing those images out of my head. I was crying and sweating and the images in my head were making me feel sick to my stomach.

Blaine. I needed Blaine.

I got up, somewhat unsteadily grabbing my bag and all but ran out the door. For one of the only times in Kurt Hummel's history I went out in public with tears streaming down my face and my hair and clothes looking anything but immaculate. I knew that I probably looked terrible. I knew that I shouldn't run however many blocks to Blaine's in Gucci boots. I knew that he may not even be home and that calling him may have been easier but I need to see him and have him hold me.

I found the front door to the building left slightly ajar and I sprinted inside and up the stairs to the familiar hallway in front of Blaine's door. I pounded on the door only once before it opened in a hurry. Blaine had obviously just gotten back in because he was still wearing his coat and didn't have to unlock the door when he opened it.

"Kurt?" His voice was soft as he took in my appearance which I finally let him see all of as I raised my head to show him my teary and blotched face.

"Oh my god Kurt..." He pulled me inside and into his arms without another word, throwing the door closed behind him. I wrapped myself tightly around him and drowned myself into his arms fully as I started to cry again.

He said nothing for a long while but just kept rubbing my back, and neck while shushing me softly, letting my emotions take over and flow freely. After a few minutes I felt myself calm enough to try and speak into our embrace.

"Blaine I'm s-sorry." I sobbed in a voice that was barely my own.

"Don't be baby. What happened, please tell me."

"I-I had a dream, a really bad one j-just now a-and I needed you so much. I-I just can't tell you how much I n-needed you."

His grip tightened on me instantly and I felt a warmth spread through me as he spoke. "I love you. I'm here. Tell me what you need; anything."

I pulled away from him, my breathing slowly regulating again as I noticed the tears in his eyes as well.

"Don't cry Blaine please. Not over me."

"Always Kurt. If you're sad, I'm sad. I hate to see you hurt." Somehow I felt myself feeling stronger as I reached up and wiped his tears away instead.

"I can't see you hurt either Blaine. It makes me feel hollow inside. Y-you make me smile without even trying."

He released his arms from me completely but only so far as to grab my hand and bring me into his room. We didn't say anything for a bit but it was an unspoken idea that we take off our coats and shoes and climb into bed with one another.

Blaine offered to be the big spoon as he pulled me into bed beside him curling his one arm around my waist. As he placed a small kiss to the underside of my ear as he snuggled impossibly close. The feeling of Blaine's warm body against mine literally made me feel all of the bad dreams washing away as my mind focused solely on the man behind me. He literally had a gift for calming me down and I never felt loved like I did in this moment. We stayed there for quite a while as he calmed me down. slowly he would rub my stomach or place a soft kiss to my neck in an effort to keep me safe in this moment.

That's when Blaine began to sing in the slightest of whispers against my neck

**_Have I told you lately that I love you_**  
><strong><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you<em>**  
><strong><em>Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness<em>**  
><strong><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>**

I smiled even though it was incredibly cheesy. The lyrics should have been the other way around with me singing this to him but I sighed and enjoyed the moment; feeling my heart lift uncontrollably as his beautiful and quiet bari-tenor voice filled my ears.

**_For the morning sun and all its glory_**  
><strong><em>Meets the day with hope and comfort too<em>**  
><strong><em>You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better<em>**  
><strong><em>Ease my troubles, that's... what you do.<em>**

He stopped there as I turned around in his arms to face him. He still had tears in his eyes but there was a smile on his face that matched my own. I leaned in and kissed him very gently; barely even letting our lips touch before pulling away again.

"Blaine, Rod Stewart really?"

He giggled lightly beside me but his eyes never faltered from my own.

"Kurt, I mean those words. Even though you may think that I'm the one that calms you down it is the other way around too. I need to take care of you like you need to take care of me. It goes both ways and I couldn't be happier knowing that you've given me the responsibility of caring for your heart. You know you have mine too right?"

I smiled at him, the biggest smile since I had gotten in the door, "I know that for sure now Blaine." He leaned in and reconnected our lips once again and I couldn't have imagined a more tender moment. Blaine pulled back again and as I looked into those beautiful hazel pools again I sensed a kind of excitement.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm yeah?"

"I have something I want to ask you...because I can't even think of going another moment with out asking so here it goes..."

I raised my eyebrows slightly but rubbed my palm on his cheek as I tried to reassure him to continue. Whatever he had to ask me was making him glow.

"Will...will you move in with me?" It was whispered yet confident adn i was unsure for a minute if I had heard him correctly.

My eyes shot open immediately in shock, joy and confusion when it set in, "Blaine...I.."

**Ok ok so kill me if you must but then there wouldn't be another chapter :P. Tee hee. Sorry this was getting long and I promise I will do my best to finish off the next one shortly...that is if you like where this has gone.**

**Review and let me know children! Loves ya...don't hate me **

**Less than three  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everybody! I know I have been negligent but it was Fan Expo weekend here in Toronto and I had to get my geek on. Plus Tom Felton was there so my attention was somewhat elsewhere lol. Ok I am really sorry I left you guys for as long as I did but I really didn't have time till today.**

**So I won't leave a stupidly long A/N but just continue on.**

**Enjoy and review my dears...I hope you like..this is totally happened because I am in a great mood.**

Chapter 18 – Home

(KPOV)

"Will...will you move in with me?"

My eyes shot open immediately in shock, joy and confusion, "Blaine...I.." I paused because I really was astounded by the words that just came out of Blaine's mouth.

_I mean did he really want me to move in with him here. And so soon? I know that I loved him and the way that his eyes were glistening I could tell without words that he felt the same...but living together; were we ready for that?_

I just sat there with my mouth open for a couple seconds trying to comprehend what he was saying and I guess I was taking too long because his face seemed to drop in the matter of those few seconds.

The shine and excitement that his features had carried not more than a moment ago were being replaced by a frown. He released me from his arms and shuffled out of bed quickly.

"I know i-its's sudden I shouldn't h-have thought you'd w-want to. Sorry." He left the room quickly and it was like my mouth or my vocal chords didn't work. I wanted to scream at him to get him back in here but nothing would come out.

_Did I want to live with Blaine: of course I did._

_Did I think we were ready for this: I was unsure but I figured we'd learn together._

_Did I love him: Of fucking course I did!_

_Well why was I even pausing to answer him then if in my heart I knew that this was what I wanted more than anything? _

_Waking up and going to bed with Blaine; weekend breakfasts with Blaine; movie nights where I didn't have to go home when we were so comfortable sitting there in our bliss...what the hell was I doing? _

"Blaine! Blaine wait!" I ran out of the bedroom and coasted around the corner to find him sitting on the couch in the living area with his knees pulled up tightly against him as he rested his head on them. He looked so small but looked up sadly when I called is name.

"I'm sorry Kurt. You were hurting tonight and I just jumped in asking you that. I should have waited until another time...I just couldn't wait. I'm sorry."

I just stood there again unable to pluck the courage to tell him he was being silly, that I wanted nothing more than to move in with him and that I loved him. So I decided to show him instead.

I walked over to the couch suddenly feeling the confidence rise in me as I got closer to him. I knelt in front of him and placed my hands on his knees and gently pushed them down so that I could look at his face.

He looked so sad but there was a a spark of curiosity in his eyes as he watched me intently. I placed both my hands on his knees and used them to raise myself up so that my face was a mere inch from his. He didn't back away but I could see and feel his breath hitch ever so slightly at my boldness but lack of verbal communication; so I tried to reassure him without betraying my own voice because this was a big moment for both of us.

"Blaine...I love you." He tried to muffle a response but I didn't need to hear it; I knew it. He loved me too. I cut off his answer by connecting our lips gently at first but as I tilted my head I came to the conclusion that this was where I wanted to be for the rest of my days; with Blaine. I needed him like I needed air and as our kiss got more and more deep I raised my hand to his cheek as his found my other on his knee. It was tender despite its intensity and reluctantly I pulled away to breathe but to say what I needed to.

"_Yes..." _We sat there with our foreheads pressed together breathing shallower than normal with our eyes closed as I waited for him to respond. Without lifting his head he reached out with his other hand and traced my temple moving hair behind my ear as he did. He rubbed my cheek with his knuckles and it was the sweetest sensation, that little gesture, and I could feel stomach tightening with love for this man.

"Are you really saying yes?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he continuously caressed the side of my face.

Even though I found his scepticism cute and wanted to giggle about it, the position we were in was far too intimate for laughter so I merely said, "Yes definitely," in the lowest of whispers and smiled.

Blaine pulled his head away just long enough to look into my eyes for confirmation and to see the smile on my face.

"Oh thank god you said yes...", I really did laugh a little but my body was having other ideas as I stared into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes.

I leaned in to close the impossibly small gap between us again, leaving my mouth open immediately so I could dip my tongue inside wanting nothing more than to taste the sweetness of my boyfriend's mouth. I hadn't realized the intensity of this gesture right away until I heard the muffled groan that came from Blaine. It was a noise that I desperately wanted to hear more of so I let my tongue travel to the roof of his mouth and there was that noise again coming from the deep recesses of Blaine's chest.

Suddenly I couldn't get enough of him, my hand that was on his knee gripped forcefully as the hand that was on his cheek found the hair at the nape of his neck and gripped it pulling softly. Blaine was making some soft noises in response to my added enthusiasm. I could feel his one hand on my face travel to my neck and pulled me impossibly close deepening the kiss even more so.

Without my warning he lifted himself up into a full sitting position so that he was slightly taller than me from my position on the floor. His other hand snaked around me so that he was all but clawing at my back through my shirt. I wasn't going to let him take control of this because I wanted him to know that I was sure of this decision.

I moved my other hand to grip the other side of his face and removed my lips to start mapping his jaw and then his neck with open mouthed kisses. Reaching his pressure point I opened my mouth and bit down experimentally and Blaine's head snapped back with a fairly loud moan. Loving this reaction I bit down again this time on the sensitive area where his neck met his collar bone.

"Uuugh god Kurt..."I smiled against his neck and sucked with added fervour to the same spot again and again, creating a large dark mark in its wake.

"Mine." I blew over the now wet and purpling mark and that's when I heard Blaine all but growl as he stood up bringing me with him. His hands were under the hem of my shirt before I could comprehend what was going on. Our lips reattached once my shirt was discarded and I was never more thankful that today I settled for one layer of clothes. I grabbed his t-shirt and with a flourish it joined mine on the floor.

Before he could kiss me again I moved my hands to his chest and traced the slightly thick dusting of chest chair with both of my hands. Blaine's hands stayed on my hips and rubbed soothing circles on my hip bones as he watched me adore his chest with my eyes and fingertips. His skin was so warm and I wanted to feel the same feeling we shared before with our chests flushed. Blaine seemed to think the same as he brought our bodies together attaching his lips to my neck this time eliciting a moan from me that sounded desperate once it came out.

"Blaine. Bedroom. Now" It took a lot of effort to just get that out as I felt Blaine reach down and cup my ass through my jeans and lift me so that my legs were wrapped around his torso. It was slow moving to the bedroom because we would stop on the way so he could pushed me against a wall to attacked my lips and jaw. We finally made it to his bedroom now but only up against the wall just inside as he massaged my ass through my jeans and lightly thrust into me. I nibbled on his ear lobe as I felt his hard cock graze my own and for a second I thought I was done right there.

"Mmmrph fuck Blaine. Bed...not just bedroom." He thrust again but when I reciprocated he turned me around and gently but forcefully placed me on the bed.

He covered my body with his own as the small amount of perspiration that formed between us only added to the heat of the moment. We went back to attacking each others mouths and my hands seemed to be thinking against my brain's better judgement as they coasted down his sides and to the front button of his pants. He only groaned into the touch seemingly wanting my hands on him more than he could articulate right now.

As I unbuttoned his pants he reached for mine and the usual hesitation that I would have had was no where to be found. We both all but ripped the remaining clothing off of each other as if our desperation to be fully naked in front of one another was an undying fire within us. Clothes were scattered in every direction, neither of us seemed to care though which for me was something new.

It was sloppy and rushed but once Blaine repositioned himself over me again as naked as I was the realization of the situation hit us both.

We kissed softer and looked one another over with unabashed eyes, drinking in the sight of each others naked forms. Our breath was laboured and both of us had marked the other in different spots but now the moment switched from passionate and heavy to sweet and loving.

"Kurt tell me what you want. Anything my love, anything."

He sealed that promise with a kiss to my lips that was so sweet I almost cried. This was a far cry from the sex nightmare I had not a few hours ago and the difference made me understand what Blaine's and my relationship really was...perfect. I wanted to give myself to this man in front of me. I had no more secrets, I had no more omissions...so I wanted everything that I was to be his...including my trust.

"I want you."

"You have me...all of me; always." He was kissing my neck and down my chest as he took one of my nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as he did. I arched my back at the familiar sensation loving the attention he was giving to that sensitive area.

"Blaine...I need you. All of you." He was nibbling at my hip bone marking me once more as I said this and he looked up at me as if inquiring if I was sure.

"Baby we don't have to...we can wait."

"I've waited for you forever...I-I'm ready if you are."

He crawled back up to my mouth cupping my face as he did and kissed me passionately. I felt dampness on my cheek and pulled away to see that he had a tear or two falling from his eyes.

"Baby what is it, did I say something wrong?"

"No no Kurt. Guess I'm just overwhelmed that's all. I wanted you to be my first...I just didn't think it would happen. I love you and I don't want to rush you into something if you're not ready for it. I don't want to hurt you...again."

Try as I might I couldn't have kept myself from welling up at that statement. The years of pain that I had pushed away because I feared that he wouldn't ever want me like this came rushing back. But these memories were quickly fading as I looked into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity. He really did want me and I wanted him. It was only the two of us in this moment and I wanted nothing more than to finally give myself to the man I waited for. It was reassuring to know he felt the same.

"You won't Blaine. I trust you. I want you.._.so much._"

His eyes seemed to sparkle and I don't think he has ever looked more gorgeous to me than at that moment. His lips were puffy and red and even though he was out of breath and his hair was a little unruly his expression was pure adoration.

"I want you too Kurt; I love you."

I sighed as I lifted myself up a little so that we could reconnect our lips again. What started off as a sweet kiss quickly changed gears and before we knew it we were back to grinding into one another searching for that much needed friction that we had been dying for not long ago. I pulled away from him for a second to reach beside and fumble in his bedside drawer for the bottle of flavoured lube I knew was in there before handing it to Blaine with a slight smirk.

"How did you know that was in there?" He was out of breath but apparently very amused at my searching skills.

"Who do you think put it in there?" I raised my eyebrows before gripping his hair and pulling it with just enough force so he knew that less talk and more action was needed.

"_Mmm god_ Kurt."

He opened the bottle and coated not just his fingers but his whole hand in lube before reaching down and stroking me gently but with the right amount of pressure. I keened into the touch and it felt almost too good as I felt myself coming undone and we hadn't even started yet.

"Bl-aine I'm not going to last if you keep that u-up. _Oh fuck_..." He slid his thumb over the slit of my cock as he took one of my nipples into his mouth all but rendering me completely speechless with my senses over loading.

Blaine grunted out as he nibbled and sucked his way across my chest, never ceasing the pace he had on my cock. I was losing it fast and I couldn't get over the feeling that I needed more, even as he was pumping me now with added enthusiasm.

"_More Blaine... I need more_."

He didn't say anything else but lowered his hand off my cock and replaced it with his mouth. Before I could comment on anything he licked a long strip up the underside of my cock mumbling, "Strawberry...delicious." Then he ghosted his hand down my body until it was teasing my puckered hole with a little hesitation.

He coated his fingers with a little more lube before reclaiming my cock in his mouth as he gently pushed his middle finger into me.

I tensed at the initial sensation but this was familiar territory for me having done this to myself before, it had just been a while since I had the privacy. He felt me relax around him so he began slowly thrusting his finger in and out of me each time with more force than the last. The combination of his finger, which immediately turned into two fingers, and his mouth on me brought my orgasm to the forefront before I could really warn him.

"Bla..I.._ oh fuck!_" He hummed around me as he scissored his fingers gently and I was gone; coming down his throat panting and arcing my back as my high took me. I chanced a glance through my haze at Blaine who seemed so into his administrations it was as if he was lost in his own bliss.

He removed his mouth but not his hand as he slowly kept massaging my insides, no matter how sensitive, as he worked me through my high completely.

I sat up with great difficulty, breathing heavily, to meet him half way in a kiss. I tasted myself and the odd taste of strawberry as our tongues danced.

Blaine groaned as I swept my tongue across his top then bottom lip which forced me back into my body completely. I looked down to see he was still rock hard.

"Kurt...do you still want me?", as if he was answering my unspoken want to have his cock inside me.

"Oh god yes please Blaine..." Even if I thought I could form a puddle of post sex bliss right now I still wanted him inside me more than anything else.

He had stilled his fingers but one quick thrust from then brought a new intensity to my stomach as I felt myself getting turned on yet again. How it was even possible considering the man just literally blew my mind was beyond me. He crooked his fingers just so and I nearly screamed as he brushed up against my now very sensitive prostate.

"You like that baby?" I only moaned out a yes as he brushed the same spot again, clearly trying to make me either beg for him to get in me or drive me completely insane.

"_Fuck...nnngghh_ Blaine please I need you..._now._"

He removed his fingers and reached for a condom from the same drawer with his clean hand but I stayed it quickly.

"No condom, we're both virgins. Can't I just feel you..all of you?" I was a little breathless and light headed but I knew in my heart that I could trust him and I did want to feel Blaine inside me.

"God I want to, Are you sure?"

"Y-yes please make love to me."

He sighed and claimed my lips briefly before coating his cock with more lube and throwing the bottle somewhere on the floor but stopped as he lined himself up with my now stretched entrance.

"I love you. I've wanted you for so long." He looked me straight in the eyes and even though I'm sure both of our pupils were dilated with lust there was love behind them in spades.

"I love you too, and I know how y-you feel."

As he pushed in very slowly I could feel his arms start to shake from the feeling of closeness that we were sharing. The pain for me wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be and I continued to tell myself to relax around him until I felt him buried to the hilt in me.

His body was flush against mine and I brought my legs up slowly to wrap around his torso so that we were as close as humanly possible.

He stayed there unmoving as he kissed my cheeks then my forehead and then back to my lips gently.

"God you're so tight baby. You feel so good around me." We were both overcome with these new sensations, me being so full and Blaine feeling my walls contract around him as he lay buried inside me.

"Blaine..._move_." I leaned up to kiss him as he started pulling out of me almost to the tip before burying himself back inside me. The pain was still there but the drag of his cock and the force of the thrusts were eliminating that pain and pleasure was taking over.

He slowly picked up the pace and I thought my brain was going to explode with the sensation of it all. I was already hard again and somehow feeling like I could come again.

"_Uuuh Kurt, fuck you feel...god Kurt_."

He kept it slow but with each thrust Blaine gained more confidence especially after I started pushing against him; needing to feel him deeper.

The pace picked up and the combined noises that we were making mixed with the occasional; _I love you's_ and _you feel so good's_, were drowning out the noises our bodies made as they moved against one another.

Blaine lifted one of my legs so that it was on his shoulder, creating a delightful new angle and all it took was one good thrust and he hit my prostate dead on.

"AH! FUCK BLAINERIGHTTHERE!" I arched my back and gripped his shoulder even tighter than I thought I could. His hands were wrapped around my leg and hip respectively and they dug in with just as much enthusiasm.

"Fuck Kurt I'm not gonna l-last..._uuugh...shit_." He picked up his pace relentlessly and basically pounded into me with abandon.

"M-Me neither..._ oh god Blaine_... I love you s-so much..._fuck Blaine_!." I couldn't control my breathing everything was just so good and so right as he leaned down as far as he could to capture my lips once again without breaking pace. He was hitting my prostate with almost every thrust and I was seeing blackness and stars at the same time.

"I love you too...I'm.. _god Kurt I'm gonna._." His voice cracked against the strain of talking and panting and it was the hottest thing to hear at that moment. I grabbed his hair and forced his head to mine, "Come for me b-baby..please."

I kissed him as he thrust particularly hard into me assaulting my prostate in the process, which had me teetering on the edge of my second orgasm tonight.

With a cry and one final push I could feel Blaine coming inside me and that was more than enough to send me over the precarious edge I had been on for some time, spilling my seed over his and my stomachs and chests.

We panted each others names as we came in unison but sooner rather than later as we came off our highs exhausted and we slowed down giving each other loving kisses and soft touches instead.

"God Blaine I love you so much. Thank you for sharing this with me." We were both sweaty and looking thoroughly debauched but I couldn't have thought of a more perfect moment.

"Thank you for wanting me baby...I love you too." He pulled out of me slowly and I winced at the sensation knowing that I was going to be sore in the morning.

_Holy shit I just lost my virginity to Blaine!_

His brain must have been on the same wavelength as mine because he smiled and he snuggled down into my chest placing kisses along the way with a smile so big it could light up the world. I wrapped my arms around him as we stayed there drowning ourselves in the feel of one another. We tried to control our breathing, which was not easy to say the least, not even bothering with clean up at the moment.

"What ya smiling about baby?" I couldn't stop smiling neither to tell you the truth.

"You wanna move in with me." He chuckled a little and buried his head in my chest.

"Oh my god Blaine, we just had sex and you're happier about the moving part?" He laughed uncontrollably hard as he sat up putting his chin on my collarbone.

"You're adorable. Of course I'm happy about this, about moving in together..everything's just...well great. I'm just happy baby."

I ran my hand through his curls and he hummed in response. He lifted his hand to my temple and lovingly repeated the caress to my cheek with his knuckles that he had done earlier. This was rapidly becoming my favourite display of affection from him. That one simple gesture seemed to lull me into a state of sheer contentment and I think that Blaine could tell. I was lifted out of my utpoic state with a painful realization.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm yeah?"

"Do you think we can get cleaned up now..dried cum really isn't good for my skin." I chuckled with him even though I was quite serious.

"Anything you want my love, promise me you'll never change?"

"Oh I promise..now let's go shower hmm?"

"OK you go first babe." I got up and turned around, wincing a little at the new pain in my lower regions, looking over at him over my shoulder.

"Or you could join me?" I winked as I walked into the en suite bathroom, with a slight limp mind you, knowing full well what his answer was before I heard him literally jump off the bed to follow me giggling.

**Hey everyone I know this has very little plot but I needed some smut in my life so I hope you liked it. More to come soon I hope. Review and let me know what you thought. They are so cute ;)**

**PS- Did I mention review? LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Greetings all. I'm apparently in an updating mood over the last few days so here's the next instalment. Is anyone else bouncing like a four year old because its only TWO WEEKS TILL GLEE !**

**Tumblr: (samandtam dot tumblr dot com) in case u wanna follow, its just starting but its super Klaine crisscolfer - ness. I tried to put this up on OB..but I forgot about FF not putting up email address..oops  
><strong>

**Ok I don't think I can talk about Glee anymore I'm too excited. Anywho...here we go again.**

Chapter 19 – Defining our future

(BPOV)

"B! Blaine get in here and help me dammit. This shit is heavy!" I walked into her now 'old' room where she was half covered by a large box and it looked like she was going to fall over.

"Jess are you trying to crush yourself...here give it me."

"That's why I was calling you dummy...I need your fucking help!"

"Relax relax...I got it." I pulled it out of her hands and nearly stumbled over. The box was fucking empty and I was bracing for something much heavier and it took all my balance to not fall over from the over compensation.

I threw the box to the side giving her my best impression of Kurt's 'bitch stare', "Not. Funny. Jessica."

"Oh shut it with the full name treatment Blainey Boo and c'mere." She opened her arms for a hug and as much as I wanted to scoff at her I walked over an hugged her as she continued to giggle.

"That wasn't funny Jess...you're lucky I love you." She seemed to tense at that statement and pulled away and I could see that her eyes were a little watery.

"Jessie...honey what's wrong?" I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face so that I could look into her normally fiery disposition.

"Blaine its...it's just that even though t-this moving in with Kurt thing was m-my idea...it's been you and me for a while now...and I guess...I dunno I guess I'll miss your curly head is all..."

I couldn't believe it. My usual snappy and honestly stubborn best friend was standing there staring at me having an honest minute with me and it made me want to cry. Everything had changed so much over the last few months but I would be lying if I said that I did miss the little moments we would be having with each other now that she wasn't going to be living here. I mean she was only living down the hall and she could and would be over all the time but looking at her a little crushed and at the empty room now kind of made it sink in a little more.

I pulled her in for another hug kissing the top of her head, "Jess honey, I'll miss you too ya know that right?"

She sniffled a little but I felt her shake her head into my shirt, "I know B I know. I can't believe my little Blainers is growing up and moving in with a boy."

I laughed and pulled away slightly. "Ya know babe, this was your idea remember? And I have been grown up for a long time thank you very much."

"Blaine we're here!" Kurt called from the living room, obviously with the girls and Sam in tow. He had talked them into helping him moving his stuff today.

"Be right there, just gotta move one more thing honey!" I yelled back as Jess looked at me incredulously.

"B the room's empty ya know..."

"Oh..I know..." Before she could see what I was doing or fight me off I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder with a squeal.

"Blaine Everett Anderson put me down this second ha ha ha ha !" I carried her out of the room and past my boyfriend and our friends who were all but killing themselves at my little display. I completely ignored her giggling and pleas to put her down as I turned to address Kurt.

"I'm just going to take this, " I slapped her butt lightly, " down to her apartment then I'll be right back ok?"

"Heh ok baby. Don't drop it though it looks fragile."

"Hey! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I am not fragile...your boyfriend here just doesn't understand that...and if he or you knows what's good for you, you will put me down right this minute!"

I ignored her and pecked Kurt's cheek tightening my grip on Jess so she couldn't struggle out of my grasp.

I walked away and I could feel Jess give a defeated wave towards Sam, Kurt and the girls as we left the apartment, "Bye guys."

I kept laughing to myself quietly as I walked to the end opposite side of the hall and opened Jess' unlocked door before depositing her on her new couch that she bought.

"There you go m'lady...now... you are moved in."

She smiled at me as she looked around the apartment absently trying to fix her now messed up hair.

"Thanks B."

I crouched down in front of her and placed my hands on hers which were in her lap, "Hey cheer up ok?" She sighed before she started talking.

"Blaine it's just gonna take some getting used to. You and Kurt belong together and I have to say that I am glad that I won't find your random clothes throughout the house anymore because you guys were too 'into it' to remember to pick up after yourselves." I winced as I remember that embarrassing conversation, "You need to live with him because you mope when he's not around hence why I wanted to do this for you but it's still hard...you're like my brother and its gonna take some time to get used to this."

I leaned up and pecked her on the lips, "Jess you are always welcome over whenever you want...breakfast, movie marathon...anything.I mean I will be expecting you there so don't disappoint me." I pouted my signature pout which she smiled at. "You know that Kurt loves you too...you're like the sister he's always wanted and we want you in our lives so you're stuck with us!"

She laughed a little but I cut her off, "Just knock before you come in...just in case there's anymore random clothing shedding. You don't need to see that, and honestly I don't think we'd appreciate it either."

Laughing together again it was as if the tension and conversation never happened as our foreheads rested against one another.

"So B, I know that I never asked you this before but can I address the big gay elephant in the room?"

"Oh my god...I'm scared where this is going."

"Well...I never accosted you about this ...but how was it?"

"Uh how was what?"

"Oh my god Blaine...you're such a kid sometimes! I come home to find your clothes thrown all over the apartment and I don't get any sex details! I mean really...what kind of hag repayment is that?"

We laughed together as I stood up and went to leave. "Ok I'll give you all the juicy details later because if I don't get back there now and help Kurt I'll never be getting any again. Let's just say...it was perfect."

I blushed as I went to close the door but Jess screaming at me as I left had me stop.

"Fuck Anderson I want something less sappy than that!"

I gave her my best cheeky smile when I responded, "You know I rocked his world." As I closed the door blushing furiously I heard her yell back, "That's my boy B!"

I walked back into my apartment with a goofy smile on my face to find it a whirlwind of activity. Sam was hooking up my TV in the living room after having moved the entire TV stand from my room. Mercedes and Kurt were obviously having a heated argument over clothing priority or functionality for closet space in our room. Rachel was trying to organize my kitchen because a lot of the kitchen stuff was Jess' and I knew that I would have to go shopping soon for new stuff. Kurt had brought more with him than I had originally thought and I was wondering how those girls even fit all of this in their apartment.

"Hey Blaine can you hold this wire for me for a sec?" Sam was crouched behind the TV stand so that all I could see was his legs and an arm holding up a cord feebly.

"Sure." I walked up to him, stripping myself of my shirt, leaving me in my wife beater (hey moving stuff was sweaty work), and grabbed the cord from him.

"Thanks..almost done here man just one...more...plug...there we go!" He grabbed the cord from my hands thanking me again and plugged it in before crawling out from behind the stand. We both moved it back towards the wall and stood back to inspect how it looked.

"Blaine?" Sam asked still looking in the direction of the entertainment stand, "You really think you're ready to live with Kurt?" His openness surprised me but Kurt had told me he recently seemed to be very blunt in the friendliest ways.

"Uh yeah I am Sam...sorry I know that didn't some out as confident as it should have but you kinda caught me off guard."

He chuckled and turned to face me, "Look man I know that you were a little tentative about my friendship with Kurt and I get that I really do. Kurt was always one of the nicest people to me back in Lima even when I was new there so I'm glad that I can be that friend for him now. I love the guy he's real ya know...I know I don't have to tell you that but I care about him. He's told me about some of the shitty stuff...not in any detail mind you...that happened to him because of Will and I just want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt again. So I guess what I'm trying to say not so eloquently here is...is this what you want? Kurt and you together for the long haul?"

His sincerity rang true through the expression he was giving me and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Without a doubt Sam. I'm really excited about our future."

He just nodded looking down at his shoes before his face turned into a huge smile and our eyes met. Before I could register what he was doing he grabbed me and pulled me into a strong but short hug.

"Whoa ok Evans. I guess that was the right answer." He laughed again pulling away matching my own grin.

"Should I be worried about this little display of manly love dear?" Kurt was standing there against the wall with Mercedes looking at me smiling but with a cocked eyebrow. Rachel had turned around in the kitchen and was staring at us, hands clasped across her heart looking doe eyed at us.

"Oh Kurt it was soooo beautiful. Sam was looking out for your best interest. I guess me being so small they forgot about me being there..."

She stopped when she realized that no one was really listening to her.

I stepped over to Kurt kissing his cheek, "Hi baby. No need to worry. Sam was just giving me the 3rd degree...be good to my friend thing."

"Uh huh sure sure...I'm watching you Evans...this one's mine." Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist and locked eyes with me, but making a pointing gesture towards Sam.

Sam just snickered and walked over to stand near Mercedes, "No need to worry Hummel. Blainey bear there isn't really my type." He winked at Mercy and she smiled a little before looking over at us. If she thought I missed that little exchange who was she kidding.

The remainder of the afternoon we unpacked all of Kurt's things, rather quickly surprisingly, except for his clothes which we had to separate into formal, everyday essentials and occasional outfits. The occasional and formal were going into the antique wardrobe I had bought a few days ago that was temporarily in the other bedroom while I had cleared out some of my closet space for him. To be totally honest I could have given him all the closet space in the house and he could have filled it. The rest of his knick knack were still to be unpacked but we had to have some time tonight to pack up for the weekend at his parents. Rachel had to go too because she was obviously heading back with to Lima with us and needed to pack as well.

Once Sam and Mercedes left, together ironically enough but we didn't push for details quite yet, and Rach left go home and call Finn so they could iron out what time they would be meeting at the Hummels, Kurt and I looked around the apartment and then at each other.

(KPOV)

Looking around our apartment..._eeeee our apartment_, I chanced a glance over at Blaine who was standing there looking at me adoringly. He did look delicious in just his wife beater and khakis but I was more concerned with the caring smile on his face.

"Hi roomie."

"Hi roomie...wow Blaine why is this so surreal? I mean I've been pretty living here for a while now but right now it feels..I dunno."

"Great?" He had a hopeful look on his face as he pulled me into a hug.

I nuzzled into his neck and said, "Yeah it feels fantastic actually."

A few hours later once we..ummm...christened the apartment yet again we were packing up our small suitcases for the flight tomorrow morning when my cell rang. I had already talked to Finn and he was going to meet Rach, Blaine and I at our parents house saying that he was going to be later than us getting in. He had also said that he was super happy that Blaine was coming because he wanted to see him again and make sure he was treating me right. The last part of that confession worried me slightly but I knew it was coming...and it was also going to come from my dad.

I picked up the phone seeing that it was my parents home number, "Hello?"

"Hi kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm ok dad. Just packing up for this weekend and getting Blaine organized..ya know he has no skills for packing and utilizing space." Blaine's stuck his tongue out as he tried to cram his shirts into his suitcase in the most ungraceful of fashions.

"Ha ok son, just make sure he, you, and Rachel get to the airport in time for your plane ok?"

"Yeah definitely dad. Rachel hasn't stopped talking about seeing you guys and Finn again and well... I've missed you guys too, a lot."

"We've missed you too Kurt. Look I'm not going to keep you long I just wanted to say hi and make sure you were still going to be at the airport at 10:30 tomorrow morning."

"Yeah dad...as long as the plane's on time, so will we be." I smiled because even though my dad wasn't an emotional guy I could tell he was a little giddy about this weekend.

"Alright son, we'll see you tomorrow then. Blaine's still being good to you?"

"Yes dad...we'll finish the inquisition tomorrow ok?" Blaine looked up from his suitcase to look at me incredulously at this statement but I waved him off.

"Ha ok son. G'night and see ya tomorrow. Love you." I smiled like a little kid because I was really excited to see my dad and Carol and Finn again.

"Love you too. Night." I hung up the phone tossing it on the bed as I looked over at my helpless boyfriend who seemed to be getting consumed by his clothes.

"Ok Blaine look firstly you need to find a garment bag for that...and then you nee to unpack all of this and start again." He huffed but smiled as I took over the duties of rearranging his stuff.

That night we fell asleep as usual curled together, me being the big spoon for a change, smiling outwardly because this was our first night together in _our_ apartment together.

'Goodnight Kurt. Love you."

"Night Blaine. Love you too." I tightened my grip on him as he yawned adorably before we let sleep take us. It had been a busy day but it was going to be a busier weekend.

XXXX

(BPOV)

The flight back was short but kind of annoying. Rachel didn't shut up the entire time about how she was excited to see Finn and talk about how their relationship had grown stronger over the last few months and how they were a better couple because of it.

I mean I loved Rachel don't get me wrong but Kurt wasn't the best flier and was stressed already as it was and her incessant ramblings were not helping the tension levels.

When I finally encouraged her to read over her complimentary Sky Mall magazine instead of talking she got the hint and shut up while we made our shaky decent.

Even though Kurt was back in class we still got the long weekend off and a few extra days to boot. I wasn't starting rehearsal until the first week of December so all I had to do was get someone to cover my shifts at the coffee house.

Thanksgiving was officially tomorrow but we were spending until Saturday night in Lima because Kurt needed to make sure he went shopping while he was there. He lamented that he wouldn't be able to spend his first Black Friday in New York shopping with Mercedes but I promised to take him shopping again once we got back so he dropped it.

Once we finally landed and I got a very relieved Kurt off the plane, we grabbed out luggage and found our way out of the arrivals gate. I had driven to New York so I had no familiarity with how surreal it was to be back here and in the airport no less. Besides I hadn't been back here in years...not since I left the summer before last and it gave me the chills.

Well it could have been the fact that even though it had snowed a little bit in New York nothing had really collected on the ground there but here we were met with a miniature onslaught of the white stuff seeing it blanket the runways outside as we searched the arrivals gate area for Kurt's folks. It felt colder here but hopefully I was going to get a warmer welcome then the weather had in store for me.

Kurt seemed to sense out his dad before I actually saw him myself. He dropped his suitcase where we were standing and all but ran at his father.

"Hey Kid!_ Ooomph!_" Kurt collided with his dad in a large hug that had me smiling. I wished I had that kind of relationship with my father. Ironically enough I hadn't even told my parents that I was going to be home for the weekend never mind that Kurt and I were together or living with each other for that matter.

I shook myself out of my own brain and remembered I had to play it cool and not let it slip that I was already living with his son.

Rachel and I approached the hugging father and son and Rachel made a very loud , "awwww" noise that broke them apart. This caused Burt to release his son and address the small brunette.

"Hello dear how are you? Good flight?"

"It was ok Mr. Hummel aside from me apparently talking too much I'd say the flight was a success." She shrugged and nudged my shoulder which caused me to laugh nervously.

Burt extended his hand to me, "Nice to see you again Blaine."

I took it with a tiny bit of force as I was trying to mask my fear and slight apprehension, "Likewise Mr. Hummel. How are you?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't in this stupid airport but back at home with my son... so how bout we get our butts moving then huh?"

I let go of his hand as he was talking and he gave me a small smile which made me feel a little better. As we grabbed all of our luggage Kurt came back to my side and whispered in my ear, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

I kissed him lightly on the cheek as we walked then I heard Burt speak again, "I saw that Blaine." I cringed and he laughed knowing my reaction without even looking at me as Rachel and Kurt laughed.

'It's fine Blaine...and stop calling me Mr. Hummel...you too Rach...you make me feel old. Call me me Burt alright? I've known you kids for years we should be past formalities."

I nodded and said ok much quieter than Rachel did and Kurt squeezed my arms reassuringly.

_Maybe this wasn't going to go too badly_.

**Ok that's it for now kiddies. I am working on the next one now because the dinner and w/e is fresh in my head so it won't be long until the next update. Let me know what you thought in a review. I loves all of them...they make my Klaine heart swell.**

**Ta my little readers. See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next part. It hasn't been long since updated so I have nothing original to say...except I own nothing except my ...enjoy lovelies.**

**Oh and did I mention that this chapter is almost 12,000 words...OMGlee that's long! lol  
><strong>

Chapter 20 – Traditions old and new.

(BPOV)

The ride back from the airport was a fairly quiet one on my part. Rachel was talking enthusiastically about her classes and Kurt chimed in where necessary to make sure Burt heard all about his classes too. I laughed where necessary but I kept to myself just listening to Kurt interact with his dad in the front seat. That was until we were pulled into the Hudmel driveway and were getting out of the car when Burt stopped me once I closed my door. I felt a strong arm on my shoulder.

"Blaine, you've been really quiet...you ok son?"_ He called me son?_

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I was just listening is all. You guys needed to catch up." I looked over to see Kurt and Rachel laughing as they pulled the suitcases out of the back. "I mean I just don't want to be in way while I'm here ya know?" I turned back to face Burt who looked confused but there was a warm smile behind his concerned gaze.

"Blaine, you and I need to have a chat later ok? You're not in the way believe me...you wouldn't be here if I thought that way. Just enjoy the holiday and keep Kurt smiling like that. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long while. But you and I still need to talk kid...later tonight ok?" I only nodded looking him in the eye for the first time since this mini conversation started.

Kurt joined me at my side then pulling both of our suitcases behind him. I grabbed my bag from him and took his as well gesturing him to walk in with his dad. He flashed me a brilliant smile, "Such a gentleman."

Burt laughed a little and slapped my shoulder whispering, "Nice one kid."

The Hummel men walked up to the house while Rachel and I brought up the rear entering the very welcoming and warm house last.

"Kurt!" Carol basically tackled him in a hug, kissing his temple repeatedly.

"Mom, Carol stop...ha ha I missed you too!" She pulled away to grab both sides of his face and kiss his cheek again making Kurt blush.

"Sorry honey...you look great Kurt. I know its only been a few months but I swear you look more mature." Kurt smiled lightly and grabbed her hand, "You look good too mom."

Carol moved over to Rachel fawning over her new outfit and saying how wonderful she looked. As Rachel was wrapped in a hug with Carol a familiar voice came from upstairs.

"What Kurt don't I get a brotherly hello?"

"FINN!"

"Surprise!"

I turned around just in time to see Kurt run up the small set of stairs two at a time to rush his brother. The smile on Finn's face was a mix between love and friendship and I'm sure if I could see Kurt's face it was the same. The hug was strong and it made my heart swell that Kurt and Finn had grown so close even if I had to mentally block out why their relationship was stretched to these limits in the first place.

They rocked a little in their embrace before Kurt released him and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Finn Hudson why didn't you tell me you were already here?"

"Mom, Rach, Burt and I all thought it would be cool to surprise you?" Kurt turned around to look at Rachel.

"You knew about this too?

"Um yeah Kurt that's why I left to go call Finn last night. He texted me that he was already here and was going to surprise you when we got in. It was totally worth your expression."

"I know I should be mad at you...all of you, well except Blaine because honey you really didn't know did you?"

"Nope Scout's honour."

"You were ever a Scout."

"Point taken but I still didn't know."

"Well...I forgive you because well it was a really nice surprise. Mom...dad I expect this from you but not from you Rachel..."

Finn still had his arm on Kurt's shoulder and was gently squeezing it trying to calm his brother down. It seemed to work as Kurt gave a defeated sigh and side hugged his brother quickly again.

"It's good to see ya Kurt." Kurt laughed at Finn's mild awkwardness. "I missed you too Finn...now go say hi to your girlfriend before she explodes or I kill her."

Finn jumped down the stairs in two steps and picked up Rach in a bone crushing embrace swinging her around. Kurt walked back down the stairs and wrapped himself around me; kissing my temple.

Burt and Carol looked at the four of us with such love in their eyes and even though I knew Burt was giving me the once over a few times I could tell his concern was genuine and there was a distinct possibility that if Kurt was happy I might get out of there alive.

XXXX

We got settled and apparently after much deliberation and arguing between Burt and Carol earlier this week it was decided that I got to share the room with Kurt and Rachel got to stay with Finn. Both Kurt and Finn were given a stern private talking to regarding this decision from Burt which had left them both shaken. I smiled wondering what was said, I'm sure it was something along the lines of "be safe and don't do anything stupid under my roof" and even though I felt bad that Kurt had to go through that I knew that Burt's talk with me was coming so I had better not burn that bridge by laughing at Kurt.

We had gotten settled and decided that we'd spend the remainder of the afternoon in the family room swapping stories about our lives over the last month or so.

Kurt lived with Rachel, up until yesterday anyway, so I knew all about her school escapades and her 'personal growth' as a performer, so I just pretended to listen while Burt and Carol gushed.

Finn regaled everyone on how even though he was a second string quarterback he got to play his first game this past week because the first string had a cold. He went on and on about how amazing it was to play in front of so many people and he was thanking his time in Glee club for getting him used to performing for large crowds. They had won the game and everyone had fawned over his performance including all cheerleaders. Finn made it extra clear that he was spoken for which earned him a squeeze and a smile from the short brunette sitting next to him on the love seat.

Once they were done I took the floor with a reassuring squeeze from Kurt whom was half sitting on my lap at this point.

"Well I don't know how much Kurt has told you regarding his schooling but I know that am very proud of him considering his course load. He's flying through the work but working hard and I know with his grades and sass he's gonna make one hell of a designer one day." I pecked him on the underside of his jaw causing Kurt to blush the colour that I loved to see on his cheeks.

"Well anyway he's been doing great and it was because of him that when I took him to the theatre for our date night a few weeks back that I got my first audition by happenstance for a Broadway musical."

Carol piped in, "That's great honey...Kurt why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted Blaine to tell you. It was his big news after all." I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek with my knuckles...it seemed to be a habit now and Kurt closed his eyes and hummed a little at the sensation.

"Thanks baby. Well to make this story short I got a part in a play that starts around Christmas time. You guys should come up for the holidays and I can get you tickets if you want to see it?" I sheepishly lowered my head because it was a little presumptuous to think they would want to come.

"Dude that's awesome. We're proud of you man...uh can you get us all tickets cuz I kinda wanna see my little brother's boyfriend kick some ass on Broadway too."

"Of course Finn...I would love all of you to come and see it. I would be honoured."

Burt never said anything through my entire speech even as I dragged on about Kurt's and my friends, Jessica and Terri and Jay...he just listened and laughed where appropriate. It was making me a little uncomfortable but I just let it pass and continued talking. Kurt was rubbing our joined hands affectionately but I tried my best to keep the PDA to a minimal in front of his family.

We finished telling stories until Finn started complaining he was hungry. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and Carol stood up saying, "Pizza anyone?"

Kurt was bouncing because he said this was a pre-Thanksgiving tradition at the Hudmels now...pizza the night before because Carol figured her and Kurt would be cooking enough tomorrow so they didn't want to be in the kitchen tonight.

"Ok boys...Rachel. If you guys wanna go unpack and get a shower in now would be that time. Pizza should be here in about 45 minutes."

We all scrambled off the respective couches and Rach and Finn left to head downstairs to his new room while Kurt was heading upstairs but I lagged behind.

"Go ahead Kurt, you take the shower first. I'll be up in a minute." He hesitated for a second but I gave him a reassuring glance and a wink and he finally gave in and left me in the living room. I walked into the kitchen to find Burt and Carol talking quietly so I took this as my opportunity.

"Hi..um if you wanted to yell at me or lecture me now I guess would be that time since Kurt's upstairs. But before you do I wanted to say thank you for letting me spend Thanksgiving with you guys."

Burt squared his shoulder and looked on menacingly...but there was a crack in his facade and then I heard Carol giggling behind me...that made Burt lose it. He started to laugh immediately.

"Oh god Blaine you should see your face! I'm not gonna kill you ok?" _Ya right he says this now. Wait till he finds out that I've had sex with his son and that he was living with me now...oh yeah Burt's gonna love that._

"I'm sorry Mr. H...Burt but I needed to tell you something that may make you not like me as much."

Burt's eyes narrowed, laughing seizing all at once, and it looked like he was turning into a chameleon... he was changing colours so fast.

"No wait wait wait...Burt...I-I just need to tell you some things that I don't want to be kept secret because I know how important Kurt is to you and I want to be honest with you."

He seemed to relax if only a little bit at this so I continued taking a large breath before I started.

"I love your son. I am completely head over heals in love with him and I will never ever stop loving him until the day I die...even if he pushes me away and asks to never see me again...I will never stop. I chickened out, I lied to myself and Kurt for a long time about my feelings towards him, and apparently he lied to me about reciprocating these feelings but with that in mind...we've reconciled those feelings and I couldn't be happier but..."

"But what kid..spill it."

" I asked him to move in with me...and he said yes." Burt took a sharp intake of breath but it was prevented from escalating by Carol's arm on his shoulder keeping him from bursting.

"Burt, Carol I know that I should have mentioned it to you earlier because your permission and opinion matter greatly to me because I know how much you love Kurt. But to be totally honest...I want to marry Kurt one day...but until we are are old enough and mature enough to handle that I just couldn't spend my days without him. I know that it was selfish to ask him without running it by you first but even if you said no I would've still asked him because I need him and he needs me. I'm not a whole person when Kurt's not around...and as cheesy as it sounds he really does complete me. I am a better man for knowing him and I can't think of a moment when I would ever not want him with me. So basically Kurt moved in with me yesterday and I just couldn't keep our happiness or nervousness in check about it until I talked to you...so yeah that's all I wanted to say."

Burt had turned some very interesting colours during my confession and Carol had tears in her eyes if I wasn't mistaken. I was almost shaking out of my chair in the kitchen and I was anxiously awaiting Burt's response.

"Blaine...I don't know how to take this..but.." _Oh god he's gonna kill me. At least I die knowing that Kurt loves me._

"...but I appreciate your honesty." W_hat?_

"Look Blaine I have been trying to figure out for a long time why you two never got together. Then my son got sick and couldn't sleep and I blamed you...but it was also Kurt's fault too. If either one of you had actually said, "I love you" to each other sooner we wouldn't have been the mess we were in. So I am glad you sorted out your crap because it was painful waiting for you two to clue in to the relationship that us old guys knew about long before you did!"

I laughed and shook my head because I guess Kurt and I really were that bad...and apparently obvious.

"Now onto the more pressing matters...I am coming to trust you again Blaine because I can see how ecstatic you make Kurt but that doesn't mean that I like being lied to about where my own son is living. But..."_ There's that but again..._

"But...I feel better knowing that he's living with someone that loves him as much as you do. I was worried he would dorm with some guy that might hurt him for who he is or take advantage of him in anyway so I don't mind this arrangement as much a father should because I know that you will take care of him Blaine."

"Sir?" He held up his hands, "Blaine lets cut to chase before I get any older here, you love my son and will do your damnedest to never hurt him?"

"Yes."

"Will you respect his wishes and not force him into anything he's not ready for?" I had a mental image of what Kurt and I had done in the last 24 hours but I wiped my mind to keep my expression blank but warm. "Yes."

"And will you try and relax around me because if I wanted to shoot you I already would have?"

"I'll try sir..uh Burt."

"Good you have my blessing then...as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you Burt."

"KURT! C'mon in I know you're dying out there trying to keep quiet!" Not seconds later Kurt came running around the corner and knocked his dad almost completely over in the chair he was sitting on when he hugged him. "Thank you thank you!"

"Easy on the old man there kiddo."

"You're not old dad. You're seasoned." He was hugging his dad tightly and from the wavering in his usually clear voice I could tell that he had been crying a little.

"Well that just makes me feel like Sunday pot roast kid. Hey why didn't you tell me about moving in with Blaine?" As stern as he tried to sound I could see that he was a little sad that Kurt would keep something that made his son so happy from him.

"I dunno dad. I just...I didn't want you to freak and I wanted to tell you in person anyway so...I waited. But I am so happy right now dad...are you happy for me?"

"Of course Kurt. You already knew that though because I knew you heard our **entire** conversation so get off your old man and go hug your boyfriend...he looks like he's ran a marathon over there and could use a hug."

I was a little distressed after the whole conversation with Burt but those feeling washed away as I felt Kurt sit in my lap and place a very sweet kiss to my lips right in front of his parents. I kissed back maybe a little too enthusiastically because Burt cleared his throat.

"Ahem ok boys enough with that. It's too cute and my teeth hurt looking at you. Ha ha...go have your showers please...separately mind you... you're still in my house Kurt and just because I'm letting Blaine sleep in your room doesn't mean that I'm cool with water conservation shower time. Washed, pyjamas, and back in the living room in twenty boys...go!"

Kurt basically jumped off my lap and pulled me out of the kitchen at light speed, I yelled back saying thank you to his dad and step mom as I climbed the stairs heading into Kurt's room.

What I didn't know or hear was Burt's and Carol's short conversation after we left.

"You ok honey?" Carol was rubbing soothing circles on Burt's shoulders as he leaned back into his wife silently thanking her.

"Yeah I'm fine Carol. I think my little boy is actually older than me now."

"Aww honey Kurt will never stop being your little boy."

"Yeah I know. We've got good kids Carol."

"Yeah they are. A little slow getting there acts together sometimes but they've seemed to get it right finally."

The smiled at each other in quick agreement, sealing it with a kiss.

XXXX

The night flew by as we all settled into the family room again, all three couple snuggled close as we ate in relative silence watching "The Sound Of Music". It was Kurt's and Burt's tradition to watch it and it kind of carried over to the extended family. Rachel and Kurt sang along with Maria's part and Rachel looked offended when Kurt was able to hit Julie Andrew's high notes better than her.

Burt and Carol were laughing long with Finn and I at our other halves competitive nature even thought we were just supposed to be watching the movie.

I was also finally privy to the amount of food that Finn ate. I got to see what Kurt had been complaining about for a long time now that his brother would eat them out of house and home if his stomach would allow it.

The remainder of the food was laid strewn across the coffee table an hour or so later and I looked over to find that Burt and Carol as well as Finn and Rach had fallen asleep. Carol had her head on Burt's chest and his head was lightly placed on top of her head. Finn was stretched out on the love seat, feet dangling off of course with Rachel snuggled along side him completely under sleep's spell.

I was sitting straight up with my beautiful boyfriend draped across my lap and even though he loved this movie I saw that he had dozed off as well.

Looking a the screen Maria and Georg were walking in the gazebo confessing their true feelings for each other. I looked down at Kurt and thought clearly about the day that I almost told him how I felt about him, and what I really should have said.

" _...Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. You-you move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

I should have told him then. I wasted so much time wishing I was with him and now that I had him I was never letting him go. I don't know what prompted me to do it but I started to sing along with the movie...all of my emotions flowing throw my voice as I sang very softly to Kurt.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
>Perhaps I had a miserable youth<br>But somewhere in my wicked miserable past  
>I must have had a moment of truth<em>

_For here you are_  
><em>Lying there<em>  
><em>Loving me<em>  
><em>Whether or not you should<em>

_So somewhere in my youth_  
><em>Or childhood<em>  
><em>I must have done something good<em>

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
><em>Nothing ever could<em>  
><em>So somewhere in my youth or childhood<em>  
><em>I must have done something good<em>

I leaned down and kissed the temple that I was instinctively soothing again with my hand. I whispered that I loved him not knowing that I had an audience. As I snuggled down and closed my eyes as well, joining in the family nap as it were a large smile played across the face of one Finn Hudson whom had been awake this entire time.

XXXX

(KPOV)

I don't remember getting into bed last night. The last thing I remembered was laying on he couch watching Maria dance 'the Landler' with my name sake snuggled up to Blaine. We were now in bed, wrapped up together as usual but shirtless. Wow I must have been tired for Blaine to be able to get me to bed, take off my shirt and curl into me and I don't remember a thing.

I closed my eyes again and I may have drifted back off to sleep until I heard a knocking a the door.

"Kurt! Blaine!...Get up sleepy heads...breakfast time!" My dad was bellowing from the other side of the door. When I didn't respond he opened the door and looked a little embarrassed for a second seeing Blaine and me wrapped up together under the covers.

"Mmmph morning dad."

"Uh morning son." Oh god this was going to be awkward, "Get your butts outta bed. Or Finn will eat all your breakfast. Ha! C'mon lazies its Thanksgiving!"

He walked out of the room leaving the door open slightly as he did. _Well that went better than I thought._

I felt Blaine move beside me and mumble, "Please tell me your dad didn't just walk in on us spooning half naked?" He was talking into my hair and his warm breath gave me the chills.

"Uh yeah he did honey. Ironically enough he didn't seem to mind." I turned around in Blaine's arms so that I could get closer and place a light warm kiss to his lips which he softly sighed into.

"Morning my love." _Ok could he be more sexy?_

"Morning baby."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great actually. I had a dream I think where I could hear your voice but I couldn't quiet place what it was."

Blaine had a knowing smirk on his face but simply replied, "Hmmm glad my voice could help you sleep."

We kissed again before we knew that we had to get up before Finn really did eat all of our breakfasts.

(BPOV)

Breakfast was very chatty. Finn was going on and on about the football matches that were on today and I couldn't help but be excited to share in this tradition with Burt and Finn. Kurt and Carol were talking over all the prep they would have to do today and that they needed to start right after they finished cleaning up breakfast. I offered to do the breakfast clean up and I volunteered Finn and the look he gave me was angry until he saw the smile of approval he got from Rachel on that. He touched his finger to his nose and whispered 'brownie points' to me before we both got up in unison and cleared the table without being asked.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my son Finn?" Carol looked flabbergasted and I just nudged him in the direction of the sink saying 'go with it' under my breath.

Finn just smiled and kissed his mom on the head. We washed the dishes in silence as Kurt, Carol, Burt, and Rach went out into the yard with shovels in hand.

"Finn what are they doing?"

"Oh they're gonna clear the yard for the traditional Hudmel Turkey Bowl?"

"Ok you're gonna have to say that again because I swear I heard Hudmel turkey and bowl in the same sentence." He handed me another dish to dry as he laughed at me.

"Every year we have a two on two tourney in the backyard. Nothing fancy but Burt and Kurt kicked mom's and my asses last year. I swear they cheat but this year I got you man. We are so going to kick their butts."

My heart swelled a little at the thought of being included but I wasn't too enthused about going up against Kurt...he was scary when he lost.

"Wow that's sounds awesome Finn...when does this game start?"

"We kinda make it up as we go. Play a quarter in-between games on the TV and whatnot. Kurt and mom are also busy back in forth in the kitchen so we can tag people in and out as we like but we usually don't start until the afternoon once all the food's at least started, that and the first game of the day is almost over."

"That sounds like a lot of fun...I'm glad that I got to come over this weekend...it should be a blast."

"Yeah I'm glad your here too dude."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence as we finished up the dishes. I didn't want to make Finn uneasy around me and I wasn't still clear on how he felt about Kurt and I. Once the last dish was away I looked over to see Finn drying his hands and looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Uh...what's up Finn..is there something on my face?"

"Ha no bro...I was just thinking..which for me is a stretch if you ask Kurt." I laughed a little at the self deprecation and I knew he was just trying to make me comfortable. He stopped for a second and then dropped the towel on the counter and looked out into the yard to see Burt and Carol shovelling a small area clean while Kurt chased Rachel around for throwing a snowball in his hair. We both laughed at the sight, my eyes lingered on Kurt's now rosy cheeks as he caught up to Rachel and put snow in her hair laughing.

"I heard you last night." I snapped away from the window to look at the very tall figure looming near me. I gulped.

"Wha?"

"I heard you singing to Kurt last night...I was awake dude."

"Oh I uh...I thought everyone was asleep...sorry if I woke you man but.."

"Stop back peddling man. I was awake anyway, and ya know it was really sweet n stuff that you did that... I just...mhhh...how do I put this simply?"

He paused for a second and seemed to mull it over before speaking up again.

"Until last night I hadn't really believed you or Kurt for that matter that this, you and Kurt I mean, was the real deal. But last night I saw how you really felt about him and I'm glad that I was awake to see it. You're always your most sincere when you think no one is watching."

I stood there for a second replaying the words that Finn had just said over and over in my head but I couldn't really believe what he was saying. He could be really insightful when he tried. _He was happy for me and Kurt? Did that mean I was forgiven for hurting him...even if it was unintentionally?_

I must have been silent for too long before a slight punch on the should knocked me out of my own train of thought.

"Earth calling Blaine...dude did you hear me?"

"Um yeah I heard you Finn..sorry...but what does this..I mean what are you saying exactly?"

Finn cleared his throat, "And people say I'm not the brightest. I'm saying man that I am happy for you and Kurt and Rachel told me this morning that you are going to be moving in with each other...that's dope that you guys are ready for that. I'm saying that as long as he's happy...you've got a brother in me dude." He extended his hand and if I didn't think I would get teased mercilessly I would have cried. I took his hand and he pulled me into a bro hug that lasted longer than I thought it would. This was the final hurdle I had to jump this weekend...Finn. I never expected him to be the one to initiate the comradeship but I was finally letting myself relax in the big guys arms if only for a second.

"Thanks Finn."

"Your welcome Blaine. Be good to him...or my original threat still holds."

We both laughed as we broke apart, our hands still entwined in a firm hand shake. I didn't know it at the time but the Hudmel men were very good at spying because Kurt and Rachel were watching through the kitchen window and I swore that I could hear a squeal...though I'm not sure whom it was from.

XXXX

That afternoon was full of surprises. First there was the kitchen confessional from Finn which I was still getting over, then there was the sight of Kurt coming back downstairs having changed into some black track pants and a grey hoodie that was probably Finn's because it said OSU on the front and was about 2 sizes to big for him. His hair was no where near the kept coif that I was used to and he looked oddly hot like this. Of course it was still Kurt and he was wearing a scarf in the house, one that was blue and a silvery white colour. Kurt noticed my staring and just shot me a look and a wink whispering, "Tell no one that you saw me like this and maybe I'll wear it for you later."

I have never had to restrain and instant hard on quite so rapidly then I did at that moment and if Kurt's chuckling was any indication he knew what he was doing to me.

I was instructed to wear clothes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty so that when the time came for our game we could just run outside and start.

Kurt and Carol, with Rachel in tow were buzzing around the kitchen in practised easy with one another getting all the food prepped for tonight's dinner. I offered to help but I was shooed out of there quite quickly with a peck on the cheek and a swat on the butt from Kurt for good measure. Finn Burt and I retreated to the living room to watch the games on the somewhat obscenely sized family TV. It only became apparent why he got such a large TV when I saw the look on Burt's face as he tuned into the first game of the day between the Lions and the Seahawks._ Oh that explained Kurt's choice in scarf._ I silently thanked that I was cheering for the Lion's too.

Football always looked better on a giant screen. I settled into male bonding time beside Finn as we yelled and cheered in unison as the game got going. We were all screaming at the TV, mostly profanities, and I could faintly hear Kurt and the ladies laughing at us from the kitchen, that of course seeing Kurt sneak a peek at the game from around the corner every once in a while.

Finn and Burt were surprised at my love and knowledge for the sport but I had to say I was having a great time with them. _So this is what a family holiday is really like?_

XXXX

"You're going down Anderson!" He added a wink and I have to admit the low register of his voice and the idle threat with its connotations were making me lose focus. Kurt was way to good at this psyching out his opponents thing.

We had gone outside, setting the timer for the food so that Kurt and Carol knew when to go in an baste and such, and we had chosen our teams. Its was going to be me, Finn and Carol versus Kurt Burt and Rachel. It seemed pretty even but Kurt's confidence had me worried. I knew he had been a kicker in his sophomore year, and I knew he ran freakishly fast but it seemed like he would stop at nothing to win and that unnerved me. On the other hand he was delicious when he was flustered so I decided to play with him a bit. I turned around and lifted my shirt so that Kurt had a nice few of my ass.

"Hey Kurt...you like the view?" Kurt stood a little dumbfounded as he tried to not check out my ass, "because that's all you're gonna be seeing of me as I run past you!"

Finn gave me a high five on that one and I swore that I could see Kurt's ears burning.

Burt laughed and yelled at me, "Whoa boy are you sure you wanna make him mad...I may be shovelling you out of a snow bank later!"

I winced when I realized that I was playing with fire but I shrugged it off because Kurt wouldn't want me to forfeit the game but play fair and square.

I have never had this much fun. We were assigned a person to cover the entire game ,Carol was to cover Rachel, Finn Burt and I was charged to cover Kurt. I knew Finn did that on purpose because if anyone was going to break his concentration it would be me.

We only allowed tackling in the gentlest ways and no one was allowed to tackle the ladies..it was only fair. They said they didn't mind but we were gentleman dammit even if we were covered in mud by the half way point of the game.

We had put a halt to the game where necessary to go back in and check on the score of the game; Kurt included. He said that this was the only time of the year where he really got into football and didn't understand why...that and Superbowl time. He tried to brush it off that he just liked the Lion's colour scheme because it was flattering to his complexion but I knew he was lying from the excitement in his voice. The other game of the day, Cleveland and Dallas wasn't as important to us but we would still be watching it throughout the day. This was the one that mattered to the Hudmels. The last game of the day was probably going to be forgotten anyway because we would be too full to move or care.

After a thrilling final few minutes, where the Lion's pulled a win basically out of their asses, and a last minute play that Finn and Kurt were chanting was history books worthy, we turned off the TV for a bit and went back out to finish our own game. I secretly hoped I could make history and have the pleasure of helping Finn win his first ever Hudmel Turkey Bowl._ God that sounded ridiculous._

Kurt had tried flirting and some very inappropriate touching to try and get me to break my resolve and all I did was throw it back at him. We were swapping touchdowns with every play and the score was still tied no matter what we did. It was ridiculous that we were keeping score but Kurt and Finn were adamant about still keeping the tally in check. Finn and I worked well together and I could see why he got a scholarship in football, he was a natural born leader. I held my own, having played most of my childhood and thanking Terri silently for letting me play in the house league this past spring with some of his buddies in Central Park.

Kurt on the other hand seemed to work well but silently with his dad. The Hummel men were both very good at this sport and I reminded myself to ask Burt about his past experience.

After 3 quarters of god knows how long Kurt ran inside to baste again and start the rest of the meal. Carol and Rachel excused themselves from the remainder of the match saying that they would finish dinner so that Kurt could come back and they could continue 2v2.

As much as Kurt didn't want to leave the food he surrendered the kitchen so that he could come back and as he said, "Finish us off."

Finn and I had coined our team name as 'The Son's' because both of our last names ended in 'son' which Kurt and Burt rolled their eyes at. So it was the Sons versus the Hummels and I was never more determined to wipe that smirk off Kurt's face and help Finn win..._wait what were we playing for?_

"Hey time out guys...what are we playing for exactly?"

Kurt offered the answer for that, one with mild disdain, "Pride...and gloating rights. Dad and I are undefeated I'll have you know and I don't think that will change anytime soon."

I scoffed at him and returned to my mini huddle with Finn. We decided on our play and I figured it would work...I did have something up my sleeve.

"Boys! Last play... dinner's almost ready and you need time to clean up!"

"OK Carol!" Burt called back.

"I mean it fellas...whatever happens after this play is the final score...no cheating!"

_Wow I loved this family._

We settled in for the snap and Kurt eyed me devilishly and if it weren't for my resolve to win, the dirt stained face and clothes, mixed with the dishevelled hair and sweaty brow would have made me forfeit right then and there if I could just take him on the ground where he stood. Kurt, as if seeing this distress batted his eyes at me and gave me a little pout.

"You wouldn't want me to lose would you Blainey Bear?"

"Not working Hummel...as hot as you look right now you are so done for."

Kurt just smirked as he heard the snap. We both took off in our respective directions Kurt right behind me. I slipped behind him and decided that I needed to get him distracted so I goosed him quite roughing causing him to squeal and move away from me. Finn tossed the ball over Burt's outstretched hands and right before I thought I had out-smarted Kurt I felt a gush of air from the waist down and I stopped in my tracks before falling over my pant legs. _Kurt had pantsed me!_ And he was now running away with the ball he caught past an awestruck Finn before diving past his brother into our 'end zone'.

He lay there laughing on the ground as Finn started killing himself howling along with Burt. I ran over to Kurt once I managed to pull my pants back up and tackle Kurt on the ground deciding that tickling as the only payback.

"You pantsed me! You little..I can't believe you did that!" I was merciless with the tickling as I pinned him to the ground. He was laughing so hard that I could see tears in his eyes.

"Stop...I'm sorry...Blaine..stop...don't be...a sore loser...ah ha ha!"

Burt and Finn were retreating into the house still snickering. Burt yelled back, "Told ya not to play with fire kid. Kurt doesn't lose!"

I kept tickling him until he screamed "Uncle uncle!.." I still remained straddling him, holding him down as his breathing evened out.

"I can't believe you pantsed me Kurt...that was soooo cheating."

"I can't believe you goosed me in front of my father Blaine...what was I supposed to do...let you win? Hummels don't lose Anderson!"

I brushed his mud stained cheek lightly before pulling myself and him off the ground. He stood up out of breath still and if I wasn't already breathing hard I swear I would've lost my breath at the sight of him again. I never thought someone could look so hot dirty before but Kurt was definitely the exception.

I pulled him close even though he tried to pull me away and placed a hot but short kiss to his lips. When Kurt looked at me, his voice lower and was softer than I had heard it all day, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmmm maybe but I can think of some ways you could make it up to me later?"

He chuckled and kissed me again before speaking into my lips, " Ohh its on Anderson."

XXXX

Despite my best efforts to get into the shower with Kurt that idea was thwarted by the idea of Burt and his shotgun. After cleaning up I walked down the stairs to find Finn and Burt all cleaned up and sitting watching the Cowboys game and Kurt, Rach and Carol were setting the table and plating the food. It smelled wonderful in the home and if I could have described it I would have said it smell like... _tradition_?

Kurt, even though his hair was still a little damp was back in his normal clothes albeit more lose fitting than normal but the sweaty, dirty jock Kurt had washed down the drain. I loved my Kurt but there was something primal about that other Kurt that I wanted to explore...maybe one day once we get home. Huh home...Kurt and I have a home together. I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my face but I snapped myself out of it and walked into the kitchen to wrap my hands around Kurt's waist.

I didn't expect to get a smack on the hand for the gesture but he turned around and kissed me gently before telling me not so eloquently to get the the hell out of the kitchen and grab a seat at the table.

I just said 'yes dear' which earned a snicker from Carol and Rach before telling the guys to take a seat before our 'partners' killed us.

We were all seated finally at the table, Carol and Burt on the ends and Kurt to my right, and Rach and Finn across the table. It was very cozy but welcoming. Finn reached for the food only to be smacked by Carol. All of us chuckled trying to hide the fact that gigantic Finn could be put in place by such a small woman.

"Finn not yet. Tradition remember."

Kurt leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Every year we say what were thankful for. Be creative it can get kinda emotional."

"Rachel why don't you go first." She cleared his throat and started.

"Well I'm thankful for a lot of things. I'm thankful for my dads and for Finn being the best and most loyal boyfriend I could have asked for. I'm thankful for my talent and friends. I'm thankful for Kurt being my best friend when no one else would try to understand me especially since I can be a bit annoying sometimes. I'm thankful for you both (gesturing to Burt and Carol) for letting me be apart of this family."

Next was Finn, "I'm not too good with words so I'll just say that I'm thankful for my family. Mom, dad, Kurt...you are my family. I'm thankful for you everyday. For Rachel being my girlfriend and for Blaine...for being my brother's knight and shining armour. So yeah...I'm thankful."

I gripped Kurt's hand under the table and I could tell that he was just as moved as I was by Finn's speech.

Burt and Carol both said pretty much the same things. That they were thankful for each other, for their sons and continued good health, and thankful that they could plainly see that their sons were happy in their new lives.

God if I knew that this was going to be so emotional I would have tried to prepare some more but when Kurt started talking I zoned back in and paid attention...this should be interesting.

"Well I have a lot to be thankful for this year. I have the best family in the world. I have a dad whom scared me a few years back when he didn't take care of himself and I almost lost him...I don't know what I would have done if I did..so for that second chance I am grateful. Carol, you have been the mom I needed recently and I draw so much strength from you, even if I did have to save you from your wardrobe." Everyone laughed a little thankfully breaking the tension.

"Rach you're one of my best friends and now basically a sister and for this I'm very grateful. Please take care of Finn...someone has to teach him his left from his right. We all remember the nose/dancing incident." Rachel grabbed her nose instinctively and Kurt rubbed my thigh knowing full well I had no idea what he was talking about.

"And Finn. You know I can't put into words how grateful I am for you. You were my first knight in shining armour. You are amazing Finn...just the way you are." Finn smiled knowingly and I seriously thought my heart would break until I felt his familiar gaze on me right now.

"Blaine...I love you. That should be more than enough to say because I can't put into words how thankful I am for you. You were my best friend and even though this year has been rough it had a silver lining. Us. And I don't intend on ever letting you go."

He pulled our linked hands out from under the table and kissed my knuckles with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kurt..." I looked around the table to see everyone's eyes focused on us, " how do you expect me to follow that?"

Everyone laughed including Kurt. " I am normally really good with words I swear," Burt chuckled lightly seeming to understand the pressure I was under, "but I will keep this short and sweet before I embarrass myself anymore today than I already have."

"I'm thankful for this...all of this and all of you. I've never had a real tight family before or any real traditions and the fact that you've all welcomed me into your home and lives..." I turned to Kurt, "and hearts make me the luckiest guy here...even if someone here pantsed me in front of his family...I count my blessings for what the world has finally given me."

The laughter changed to a resounding awe when Kurt kissed me then probably a little more enthusiastically then he should've.

"Alright you two knock it off. Some of us are hungry here and we wanna eat." Finn had lightly kicked me under the table breaking the kiss and making me and Kurt blush in unison. Kurt raked his eyes over me then making me shudder and I couldn't wait to get him alone later. I wanted to show him what I was also very thankful for.

XXXX

(KPOV)

Dinner was done, everything was cleaned up and Burt and Carol and Finn and Rach had sleepily retreated to their respective rooms. Blaine and I were collecting our coffee mugs and placing them in the kitchen when I felt Blaine come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and place a open mouth kiss to my neck. _Why hello Mr. Anderson!_ I sighed and leaned back into his touch as he lightly bit down on the same spot making me groan maybe a little louder than I should have in my parents kitchen.

I leaned back and I could feel the beginnings of his already half hard length against my clothed ass. It was a delicious sensation but one that I wanted reserved for my bedroom alone.

I spun around in his grasp using the counter for leverage and connected our lips in a fiery kiss. It was deep and warm and I felt Blaine's tongue exploring my mouth insistently and I felt myself drowning into the kiss.

He broke away slightly out of breath, "I've waited all day to do that. Do you have any idea what you do to me Kurt?" In a moment of sheer bravery I reached down and palmed Blaine through his jeans. Digging the heel of my palm down his already very hard length now, sending shivers across my boyfriends entire body as he covered up a moan by biting his bottom lip.

"Oh I have an idea what I do to you.." He placed his hands roughly on my hips as I leaned in close to his ear, "Would you like me to show you what I can do to you though?"

Blaine's hands tightened on my hips and he let our what I can only describe as a growl and ok I was going to need to get Blaine to make that noise as often as possible because it went straight to my crotch. He kissed me hungrily but broke it off as he all but dragged me up the stairs not stopping at all until we reached my door.

Once inside my room I could hold back no longer; I needed him in any way he would let me and I had to get him to make that fucking noise again.

I pushed him rather roughly against my bedroom door as I attached my lips to his again. It was insistent and urgent with far too much tongue and teeth but I could give a shit at this moment because it was perfect; it was what I wanted, what I needed. And I was thankful...oh so fucking thankful!

He tried to take off my clothes but I stopped him pinning his arms above his head like I know he secretly liked and attached my mouth to his neck and the small amount of collarbone that was exposed.

"Don't move." I whispered as I left go of his hands. Like a good boy he stayed where I told him as I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head with a flourish. I leaned in and placed a few kiss to his chiseled chest before taking one of his nipple in my mouth and biting it roughly.

"Fuck Kurt!" He was squirming and trying to keep his hands where I told them to stay but I could see he was having difficulty. I decided to relieve a little of his tension as I began to unbutton his jeans. I used my other hand to go back to palming him through his pants, never stopping my motions even as I pulled them down to his ankles.

He kicked them off as I backed away from him to admire my handwork.

Blaine was panting standing against my door clad only in his boxer briefs with his hands gripping the door hanger over his head. He looked beautiful and I couldn't take it any longer.

I walked over to him full of purpose and reconnected our lips, holding his face firmly in one hand as I grasped his length through his boxer briefs. I darted my tongue into his mouth seductively licking the roof of his mouth as I left it before dropping to my knees in front of him.

I pulled down his boxers in one quick movement and then looked up at him as I grasped him at the base and licked the tip tasting his precum.

Blaine threw his head back against the door and let out another one of those delicious growls I had been trying to get from him. As a reward I took all of him in my mouth swirling my tongue around as I did. I could feel myself getting painfully hard in my own pants but I restrained myself from relieving myself knowing I had other plans tonight. I was going to show Blaine how much I was thankful for him...and he was going to scream about it.

I altered tempos, speeds, and depths, alternating the pressure I put on the underside of his cock and I could tell Blaine was losing it quickly. He gave up his resolve in not moving because I felt a hand in my hair pulling enthusiastically causing me to moan around his member. This sent Blaine over the edge before he could warn me. He screamed something that resembled my name as he shot himself down my throat. For a brief second I wondered if anyone heard that but the salty and sweet taste of Blaine filling my mouth, which I was all to eager to swallow, had me forget all about noise restraints.

Blaine was panting and looked a complete wreck when I released him from my mouth and gazed up at him from where I was still on my knees. He looked so debauched that I could have come from that sight alone but when Blaine released another small growl from the back of his throat my instincts to continue ravishing him were rekindled ten fold. I stood up quickly and kissed Blaine roughly, placing my hands in his curls and tugging on them, relishing the feel of his soft hair wrapped around my hands.

I guided him away from the door on his now unsteady legs as I brought my hands down his shoulders to his waist. I lowered him on the bed and climbed on top of him never breaking the kiss we were lost in.

"Too..many..clothes." Blaine mumbled against my lips and I couldn't agree more. I released his lips to quickly rid myself of my shirt before standing up and pulling my pants and boxers off in one go. There was something to be said about the looser clothes I had on today...they came off more easily.

I stood there for a second, naked and exposed and drank in the sight of my boyfriend laying on my bed spread open for me and me only to see, raking in my body as I stood there.

"Fuck you're gorgeous Kurt."

I grabbed my own cock and rubbed it tightly before I knew that I was actually doing it. The welcome friction from my own hand as I watched my boyfriend literally try and harden again laying there was one of the best sensations I have ever felt.

"Oh my god Kurt...please get over here. I need you...please." I was glad he said something because if he didn't I probably would have stood their jerking myself off to the sight of my extremely hot and naked boyfriend and it would have been over before I wanted it to be.

"Ya know what I'm uugh thankful for Blaine?"

"Wha?"

"This."

I crawled back on top of him very slowly until I heard that noise from Blaine again and he roughly pulled me down so that our bodies we flush against one another. The combined heat of our bodies mixed with the alternate feeling of my smooth skin with his light dusting of body hair had my senses in over drive. I leaned down and started working my mouth on his pecks and nipples creating the most delicious sounds from Blaine that I had ever heard. I left marks across his body wherever I stopped to worship and I could tell Blaine was losing it again. I was marvelled at my own resolve having been able to control how badly I wanted to come.

"_Kurt please stop teasing...please I need you...inside me_."

My breath caught. I was planning on maybe suggesting this but I wasn't sure if he was ready for me that way. I looked up at this face for conformation, detaching my lips as I did and I saw a look of pure love and conviction on his face.

"Are you sure? We can w-wait if you're not ready for this baby." I rubbed soothing circles over his abs letting him know that I was serious about waiting.

"No no Kurt I..please I _need_ you."

I crawled up so that our faces were just barely touching as I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from my right hand drawer. I placed a kiss on his lips which was a lot more tender than any of the kisses we had shared this evening.

"Blaine...just...tell me if you need me to stop ok?" I kissed him again before I lowered myself between his waiting legs. I had never done this before but Blaine had done it to me a few times now so I guess I just had to copy what he did and go from there.

I squirted a bunch of lube onto my fingers and with my other hand caressed his thigh willing him to spread his legs farther apart. As he did, I lowered my head and kissed the inside of his thigh and Blaine hummed in appreciation. I took this moment to lightly tease his puckered hole with my middle finger and I felt him shake with anticipation.

I slowly breached the ring of tight muscles as I pushed my finger into him; completely sheathing my digit in his warm heat. It was a strange sensation for me but from the mild panting that Blaine was doing I could only remember how it felt for me when I was in his position. I stilled my fingers only to hear Blaine say, "Move its ok baby. I'm ok..._please._"

I moved my finger slowly, trying my best not to hurt him but he seemed to be thrusting back against me maybe even a little impatiently so I quickly added another finger. This caused Blaine to wince a little so I stilled my hand again and waited for him to give me the signal that it was ok to continue. After a minute or so he spoke up.

"_God Kurt move please ..I need more._..."

I moved my hand again this time picking up the pace a little quicker than I did the previous time and then I remembered what Blaine had done to me and crooked my fingers as I started scissoring them. I was feeling around for something that I didn't know if I could f...

"HOLYFUCKRIGHTTHERE!" _Ok maybe I could find it_.

This renewed my confidence a little as I continued to stretch Blaine, repeatedly flicking my fingers deliberately over that little bundle of nerves, memorizing where it was so that I could literally have him screaming for me. Once I add the third finger I could tell that Blaine nor I could take much more of this. I was so hard watching my boyfriend lose it under my administration for the second time tonight and I still hadn't come. Blaine was rock hard again too and with every forceful thrust of my fingers he was panting and thrusting back with more enthusiasm.

"_Kurt I need you in me...NOW_!"

I pulled out of him with a whine escaping his mouth as I leaned back over top of him kissing him with so must desire I thought I would burst from it.

"Oh thank god." I kissed him again before sitting back on my heels and grabbing the bottle of lube and coating my cock in a generous amount. I hadn't realized how neglected my dick felt until I was coating it thoroughly. I stopped myself from getting anymore excited as I lined myself up with Blaine's now stretched hole.

"Fuck Kurt..._please_." I leaned in so the tip of my cock was pressing against his entrance. I raised the one hand that wasn't holding me up and brushed some hair off his sweaty brow.

"I love you."

"God..I love you too Kurt.._.please_..." _He was so hot when he begged._

Without breaking eye contact I slowly pushed inside him. To say that he was incredibly tight was an understatement. I was silently wishing I was done this sooner rather than later because the pressure was going to make this end much sooner than I had hoped. I heard Blaine moan in unison with me, him obviously feeling the fullness from me now being completely buried in him.

I stilled my movements no matter how difficult it was to stay still and not pound into him, because I knew he needed time to adjust.

The seconds felt like hours as I let him get used to my size. I wasn't a small size by any means and I was worried about hurting him. Blaine's eyes were scrunched up in pain but I could see them relaxing visibly as a different expression crossed his face.

"Move." His hands were on my shoulders as I stayed mine on his hips as I pulled out and slowly thrust back in all the way.

Blaine gasped but it was shaky and I could see that it was at least half pleasurable for him now. I repeated the same thrust, slow but deep a few times and I could tell that he was getting used to it and finally enjoying it from the look on his face.

"Faster Kurt..please faster."

Who was I to say no to that? My cock was basically begging me to speed up and basally fuck him into next week and Blaine was basically giving me the go ahead on that.

I pulled out again but this time I snapped my hips back with quite a bit more force causing my boyfriend's eyes to snap open.

"Holy fuck Kurt! He gripped my shoulders tighter and I dug my hands into his hips as I picked up the pace and force with every thrust. I couldn't think of a better feeling then what I was sharing now with Blaine. Everything was hazy as I lost myself in the bliss that our entangled bodies were sharing. I picked up the pace as I shifted positions slightly lifting his ass a little as I did and that's when Blaine wailed.

"FUCK YES...God Kurt again!" I had obviously found the perfect angle so I picked up the pace so that I was thrusting into him without holding back. Blaine was basically screaming obscenities and there was no doubt that someone would hear him. I could have cared less though. I matched his screaming and panting with some curses of my own at how good it felt to inside him, how much I just wanted to stay inside him forever but before I knew it I felt myself begin to lose it and the warmth in my stomach started to boil over.

I leaned down a captured his lips in a kiss that was wet and all tongue.

"Blaine fuck you feel so good...come for me baby...I need you to come with me." I thrust particularly hard punctuating my sentence as it were and he responded something resembling, "Fuck, oh god Kurt...I'm gonna...oh shit!"

Before I could say anything in response I felt his body tense and the warmth of his seed spreading over his stomach and some on my own. The feeling of him coming and constricting around me didn't just push me over the edge but had me tumbling head first over it.

"Ahhh fuck Blaine..." I stuttered and spasmed in unison with him and it think I may have blacked out from the force of the orgasm if it wasn't for the reminder spasm that Blaine was inflicting on my now increasingly sensitive cock. I leaned down and kissed him over and over and over again as I tried to relay how perfect everything was and how incredible he made me feel but it was never enough.

I slowly pulled out of him and saw him wince and heard his breath intake sharply at the absence of me and the after effects of me being a little too enthusiastic.

I rolled over so that I was laying beside him and placed loving kisses to his temples jaw and chest.

"I'm sorry baby if I was too rough." Blaine looked over at me and chuckled grabbing my face in his hands.

'Are you kidding me right now Kurt? You basically just fucked the daylights out of me because I'm pretty sure I can't remember my own name right now and you're sorry?"

"Well you winced and I didn't want to hurt you that bad..."

"Kurt I just came twice in the last hour. I can't stop smiling and I have a beautiful boyfriend who has made it his mission tonight to mark me as his own and make sure I can't walk straight in front of his family...don't be sorry because I sure as hell am not!"

"I fucking love you Kurt Hummel...and that couldn't have been more perfect." He kissed me deeply.

"Besides...where did you learn to do all of that. And where did that animal come from...I kinda like him?"

I giggled and went to grab a wash cloth to clean him and I off. When I came back I just simply said, "It all started because of that fucking noise you made...that growl."

"I growled?"

"Yeah repeatedly...and it did things to me...and I expect to hear it again because its just damn sexy." I cleaned us off and then gestured for him to crawl under the covers for a snuggle.

He winced again and this time it didn't bother me so much because I saw the smile that appeared on his face afterwards.

"You like the pain don't you? You little freak you." I laughed and pulled him closer, me being the big spoon for a change as I breathed in the scent of Blaine mixed with sex.

I felt Blaine shaking in a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"I'm your... _dirty little freak!"_ He sang the last of few words and made an all too familiar hand gesture that I recognized from many years back.

'Oh my god you're such a dork."

"Yes...but you love me anyway." I smiled into his neck and pecked him lightly.

"That I do. Night Blaine."

"Night baby. Love you too."

XXXX

(BPOV)

I rolled out of bed the following morning bright and early...well maybe not bright, it was November, but I could tell it was morning from the small amount of light that was coming through the window. Kurt was still fast asleep which he would kill me for earlier, not remembering to set and alarm so he could get up and get ready to go shopping but he looked so peaceful there, I couldn't wake him up just yet.

I snuck out of the room grabbing my change of clothes and shower essentials, throwing a robe over my naked body when I noticed that walking was pretty difficult.

_Wow Kurt really did a number on me last night._

I smiled to myself as I pulled the door closed behind me before trying to hobble down the hall to the shower, when I almost ran into Burt.

"Good morning Blaine! How are you this morning?"

I tried my best to wipe the smile off my face but to no avail.

"I'm good Burt how are you?"

"Slept ok once I got to sleep...you hurt yourself or something Blaine? You're sorta limping."

There was a look on his face that was a mix of irritation and amusement and I felt like I was going to die right there on the spot from embarrassment.

"Uh...I dunno maybe I did hurt myself yesterday...during the game or something."

"Uh huh sure Blaine. Your voice sounds a little horse too...maybe from too much yelling at the TV." He waltzed by me knowingly and turned around just before I was about to run into the bathroom

"Hey Blaine?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Kurt's a pretty _dominant_ person Blaine...I told you not to play with fire yesterday...guess you learnt your lesson huh?... Our little secret Blaine...our little secret."

And with that he snickered and walked down the stairs leaving me with my mouth open and eyes unblinking.

**Ok children that was long! I hope you liked it. I am actually very proud of this giant chapter :D Come on for a chapter that long I deserve some reviews right...come on don't make me beg...alright pleeeeeaaasseee!**

**LOL...Ok next up...last few days of the break and then back to NY...see you in a few days methinks; probably the weekend.**

**Bye Bye kids :)  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello hello loyal readers! I know its been a while, especially with this fic but alas I was...well down. I felt a little better watching S3 E1 but it's been a tough. I waited until I was feeling better to write this because honestly I would have written something uber angsty and probably fairly sad so I waited...until now that is.**

**Now I love these guys and they have come so far and its been insanely long since I've updated so I would like to say I'm incredibly sorry. I'M SORRY *sniffle***

**But...this story will pick up speed and time will go ahead rather quickly so I hope you enjoy. My little taste of Future!Klaine heaven. (10,000 words of heaven LOL)  
><strong>

**PS- A lot of this story is told in flashbacks as well as present tense so pay attention :***

**Did I mention I love you guys? Cuz I really do. review if you like, I really do love them.**

Chapter 21 – How we got here

(BPOV)

Holy shit I was nervous. Why was I nervous, it wasn't like this wasn't something I hadn't done before, well not actually but I had been at the front doorstep of the Hudmel house many times but this was an auspicious moment for me...well for Kurt and I both...he just didn't know yet. Even after all this time I still got anxious when I needed to talk to Burt, and today a definitely no exception.

After knocking on the door I was welcomed by a very cheerful smile but confused look from Carol.

"Blaine honey hi, what are you doing here?"

"Um hi Carol, I needed to talk to you actually, well Burt as well, is he in?"

"Who is it Carol?" Burt was yelling from the living room I imagined and from the dull noise of the TV I could tell he was watching the Buckeye's game.

"It's Blaine sweetie...Blaine dear come on in, you're just in time for the last five minutes. Go have a seat and I'll be there in a minute." She ushered me in as per usual and I was hit by the familiar smell of Carol's cooking mixed with what can only be described as the homey feeling I got from this household. I looked around and walked to my somewhat usual spot to Burt's right one the couch. We had gotten closer over the last few years, ever since that first Thanksgiving...

XXXX

Our little secret? Our little secret? Was Burt kidding? I mean he basically just openly admitted to knowing what his son and I were up to 2 doors down last night. Oh God he's gonna kill me and this is all a ploy to get me to admit what we did...I'm so dead, why did I let this happen?

That morning I had avoided all eye contact with Burt, and tried very hard to ignore Kurt's extremely pleased with himself smirk. Kurt would wink at me whenever he thought no one was looking. He seemed to relish in the discomfort I found myself in when he decided to dress down again for the day in a pair of track pants and a very tight t shirt which showed his broad chest all too well. I think Kurt was trying to kill me and I was too afraid of Burt at this moment to try and explain myself. I mean what do I say? I'm sorry sir for letting your son have his way with me last night? I'm sorry for being a screamer when he does fantastic things with his tongue? Hell even the verbal imagery these sentences were forming was making it hard to not concentrate on the smooth curve of Kurt's neck, or the way when he moved _just so, _his muscles flexed against the soft cotton of his shirt. This was going to be hell.

The remainder of the weekend was fairly quiet. Kurt knew something was wrong but I just shrugged it off and sealed my avoidance with a kiss. On Saturday morning when we were about to start getting ready to leave Burt pulled me aside with a serious smirk.

"Kid can I talk to you for a sec?" Oh great I'm almost out the door and now he decides to kill me. Maybe I should run over to Kurt whom from the sounds of it was kicking Finn's ass at the new Halo game, and say goodbye before his dad shoots me.

"Uh sure sir."

"Enough with the sir talk, I thought I told you to call me Burt, and besides I thought we were passed this whole sir crap." He brought me into the study down the hall and closed the door behind him. I think my heart was beating out of my chest and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could hear it pulsing against my chest.

I fidgeted with my thumbs for a sec, "Sorry Burt...I just...I don't know." I looked away from his gaze feeling the ever present embarrassment I've felt being around him since the other morning.

"Blaine...it's ok.. look.." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed ever so gently.

"Blaine I know ok. I know that you and my son are well...intimate I guess you could say.."

"Burt I "

"Hold on. Let me finish."

I gulped because this was where I would normally have expected hearing the cocking of a shotgun near my ear.

"I know that you love my son and you also know that this weekend I've pretty much approved of everything in your relationship. I just...well I just didn't want my baby boy to grow up so fast and there were some things that happened to him that made that happen earlier than I would have liked. I tried to stop it but the world won that battle."

I relaxed a little more with each word that was coming out of his mouth because this was a conversation about Kurt...not me.

"Blaine, that waste of skin Will took my baby away from me first, without my permission, he forced him into an adult situation that no parent ever wants for their kid. He hurt him. And then...you left him. But..." I had opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me with the smallest of irritated glances.

"But...you came back to him. You helped him. You loved him, no matter what. As a father I have to appreciate and be thankful for that. We've had our talks about this before Blaine but now...and please don't make me repeat this because I'm embarrassed enough as it is. You are moving in with Kurt, or you already are living with him as it were. You love him unconditionally from what I can see,... so you expect me to believe that you two aren't intimate in any way shape or form?"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer so I settled for the dumb look instead.

"I may be old kid but I know what young couples in love are like, you guys are young but adults nonetheless...I used to be a young guy in love too. Hell I'm one now again but let's not go there.."_ Oh god please don't give me mental images Burt._

"Look, what you and Kurt do is not my business. All I ever wanted from him was for him to be happy and not throw himself around. With you Blaine I can see that he isn't doing that so...you don't need to be uncomfortable around me ok? Even though it was really fun watching you squirm the last two days. Ha ha! I told ya Blaine...our little secret. Just ya know...try and keep the volume down?" I think I turned cherry red at the last comment but the rest of his little speech seemed to hang there in my head like a pendulum waiting for me to respond.

Well shit...Burt knew and even though I knew he didn't really wanted to know about his son's sex life he well...excepted it. And he was teasing me this whole time when I could have dropped dead of embarrassment? I made a mental note to gag myself from now on to avoid this conversation again.

"Well..uh thanks Burt. I'll keep that in mind. Can we please not have this conversation again?"

"Gladly...let's go back to Kurt before he thinks I hog tied you in a closet or something ok son?"

_Son?...Well shit..._

XXXX

I got comfortable on the couch beside Burt and just got immediately engrossed in the TV watching the final minutes of the game with him. I had had a few very meaningful but silent moments like this with him and even as I chanced a glance at him I was thankful for some of those moments.

One of them came on Christmas that first year, when Kurt had decided to host Christmas at our apartment and invite his folks over to stay with us for the holidays...

XXXX

"Kurt you need any help in there?" I called from the living room where Burt,Carol, and I were sitting with me watching whatever holiday movie was on right now as we awaited Rachel to get here with Finn. But I got no response.

"Kurt?" I called out the second time but as I spoke I got up off the sofa to go and see if my boyfriend was alright and that the meal prep hadn't killed him or something.

When I got into the kitchen I saw that everything looked perfect and immaculate and ready to be served but Kurt was slumped over the sink with his hands braced on the sides of the counter. His shoulders were shaking slightly and I could feel the sadness in his posture from the other side of the kitchen.

"Baby? You ok?" I walked over to him and tentatively wrapped my arms around his waist. Kurt flinched at the gesture but I could feel it was just his wall going up, but I wasn't letting go.

Kurt turned in my grasp eventually and draped his arms around my neck. I didn't see his face too well but I could tell he was red from crying and the gentle sobs I felt against my neck were only confirmation. I didn't press but I just held him; knowing full well that he would talk when he needed it. Right now he just needed this.

After a few minutes, even though his sobs were not slowing but remained quiet, he spoke up, " I miss her so much Blaine."

I released my breath, glad that I hadn't done anything wrong before he continued, still talking into the nape of my neck.

"Christmas was her favourite holiday. When I was little she would make gingerbread men and let me design outfits for them with frosting and sprinkles." I smiled in our embrace at the image of little Kurt assigning wardrobes to baked goods.

"It was one of my fondest memories of her Blaine and every year I miss it. I can't smell gingerbread without thinking of her. I-I was ok before...I mean I got through so many Christmases without her and my dad's been so strong because this was his old wedding anniversary too. They got married on Christmas because it was her favourite day of the year and my dad said it would honor him to share that day with a memory of their own. He's been so strong, so strong and I don't know how he does it. Even when I know that he misses her the most today...I-I'm sorry I don't know why this is all coming out today honey.."

I squeezed him tighter before pulling away and kissing his nose and wiping away a few stray tears.

"You Kurt,...are the strongest person I know.."

"Huh no I'm not Blaine...look at me.."

"Baby missing your mom isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of feeling. You love your mom and on a day that was this important to her it's normal to miss her even more. I would love to have met her. If she was even half as amazing as you've told me I would have loved everything about her...she helped give me you."

Kurt sobbed again and dropped his head even though I was still trying to keep his face level with mine.

"Blaine, that's why I'm so sad I guess. She would have loved you too, and this year I finally have someone to introduce her to and she's not here. I guess it hurts so much because its our first Christmas together and I would have loved for her to meet you, and I know that she never will."

The air between us had thickened and I silenced the wrenching in my gut that wanted me to cry with and for my boyfriend, so I squared my shoulders and exhaled deeply.

"One day Kurt, whenever you like," I brushed a stray hair out of his eyes, pausing to collect my thoughts as I did, " I will come with you to the cemetery and you can introduce me to your mom personally. It would be an honor to meet her, I'm sure I would have loved her too."

We bowed our heads against one another until I felt his breathing and aura calm down. I rubbed soothing circles on his lower back, where my hands now rested, and I knew no more words needed to be spoken. Sometimes with the slightest touch we could calm one another, and this was the unspoken strength between Kurt and I...we just knew each other that well.

When Kurt finally pulled away he kissed me gently and eventually pried himself from my arms, there was a smile smile on his tear streaked face. "Thank you baby. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"You never have to worry about that Kurt. Now...Finn just texted me before I came in here that him and Rach are 5 minutes away. Now I don't think you need to change but I know you want to wear something dressier so you go change, and clean up as you see fit and I'll let them in when they get here ok?"

"Ok." He sniffled and left the kitchen leaving me there with a small hole in my heart. I would have loved to have met Kurt's birth mom and it hurt me that he couldn't share our happiness with her.

"Thank you Blaine."

I turned around to see that Burt was leaning against the counter on the other side of me.

"Uh for what Burt?"

"For understanding...for everything."

We just stood there for moments of unending silence. I knew he had heard most of our conversation and I knew that Kurt was right in his assessment that Burt missed his late wife more today than any other day. I also knew that he knew I admired him for his strength even when he needn't show it.

I walked over to him and without really thinking embraced Burt in a short but gentle hug which I was surprised he took and even reciprocated. Burt wasn't a very touchy feely type of guy but I could tell from this one small gesture that he really needed it.

"You and Kurt are so strong Burt. It's ok let the wall down sometimes."

When Burt pulled away he actually blushed and it was the first time I had ever seem him look so much like his son.

"Um thanks kid. Really."

The rest of Christmas dinner consisted of great food, and ambiance and Kurt and Finn arguing over the finer points of Christmas decorating. Kurt going for elegant and sophisticated whereas Finn said Christmas wasn't Christmas unless there were snowmen and reindeer in the apartment. It was jovial and Kurt seemed to lighten the more the evening progressed. Burt was happy, kissing Carol whenever possible lightly on the cheek but I could tell Carol was being gentle with him, even doting on him. She obviously sensed her husband's long abandoned pain and just let herself be there for him in whatever capacity. I just watched enamoured at the two and Burt and I exchanged knowing glances at each other as I seemed to be doing the same, comforting Kurt without even noticing it, even if it was just a simple smiling glace at his beautiful face.

It was these comforting silences that we had grown accustomed to over time, even to this day...

XXXX

"Thanks Carol."

"Thanks sweetie." Both of us thanked Carol appropriately for the coffees that she had brought us as she settled into the living room beside us. I took a grateful sip, not only from its warming qualities but from the needed distraction for the thought at hand.

"So Blaine, what are you doing here sweetie. Does Kurt know you're here?" I swallowed the drink maybe a little too quickly and almost choked on it when Carol asked me that.

"Uh no no he doesn't know actually. I told him I had an audition today and then I was meeting Garrett to go over design concepts for the exterior of the building."

Ok so here's a little tidbit because I'm sure you're a little confused right now. I have two jobs now. After my first show which ran for quite a while I gave up the roll to continue with other projects. One of them being working with Garrett.

I was only taking a small break from the stage mind you because the aforementioned lie I told Kurt about an audition had happened the previous week and I had gotten the roll but I wasn't going to tell him that yet.

Garrett had come into an obscene amount of money when his father and only relative passed away this past winter and he decided that he wanted to quit the theatre to stay home with his new family because he could afford to now. On the other hand he never wanted to give up on music altogether. It was in his blood as he said. Garrett was more well rounded than I had originally known because he had a teaching degree, saying that was going to be his fall back profession in case his music career never took off. Of course I knew that there was no way he would have ever failed at his dream but I thought it practical that he was prepared.

He said that even though he wasn't going to be performing anymore he still wanted to share what he knew about musical theatre and music in general with the world. After some lengthy discussion nights Garrett decided to use some of the money that he had been left to open a not for profit small business. That was the day that SOS (Spoonful Of Sugar) music school and theatre aids came into being. Garrett loved helping people, hell he had taken me under his wing originally too, and now was no exception. Garrett wanted me to come on as his partner in crime as it were and wanted me to help set up the business and hopefully teach as well once classes were up and running. The school would cater to less fortunate and lower income families who couldn't afford music lessons. It was Garrett's way of giving back to the community that fuelled his own love of music and I was honoured to be a part of it.

Between both of our connections, there was already a lot of buzz surrounding the concept and we were now in the final stages of designing the building he had bought. Kurt of course was ecstatic about the project and lent his say about the interior design which I happily handed over the reigns to.

"How to succeed" had given me the confidence to say that I was officially an actor and performer on Broadway. The show had rave reviews and I had starred in it for the better part of 2 years. Now that I had given that up to pursue this non profit endeavour, I had saved more than enough money to take this break, I found myself wondering where my life with Kurt was going.

Kurt had finished his first 2 years at NYU and was 3rd in his program. He was in his last year at the university and had taken on a part time internship at Saks and our long ago acquaintance there, Aaron, had stayed in contact like he promised and had helped write a letter of recommendation for Kurt so he could get the position. Kurt had learned a lot in the last few years, and he silently patted himself on the back for following his love of clothes, instead of his love of music.

That being said I had convinced him to not give up on music altogether and had agreed to come and sit in on some classes once we got SOS up and running. Even though he had minored in music his profs still thought he had enough talent to make a career of it.

Also, I know I'm rambling but I live with Kurt, he has this effect on me, but speaking of career there was nothing that was stopping the freight train of talent that was Rachel Berry. She was not only a favourite in her soon to be graduating class to go all the way as it were but she also had taken the lead role in almost every school production in the last two years. Her credits were overflowing and it was only a matter of time before her connections with the school and with maybe a little help from me and Garrett, she would get the role of her dreams. Her and Finn were still going strong, despite the distance and Rachel was told, daily if Kurt could do manage it, that it was only at his insistence that Rachel gave Finn and her a chance even despite the distance.

Rachel now lived on her own in Kurt's, hers and Mercedes' old apartment because Mercedes had moved out at the beginning of this year. She still had a year and a half left in her program,it being the only 4 year program that any of them had, and she was working part time at a call centre that had the contract for KidsHelpLine, she was enjoying both school and helping at her new job. Since she was going into social services I also figured that with her musical background I could convince her to help out with the kids at SOS eventually. She of course gushed that she would be honoured and I couldn't help but smile at the talent and generosity of our little group of friends.

She also, much to Kurt's shock had reconciled with Sam completely. Not long after our first Thanksgiving together Mercedes and Sam started dating again in secret. They were now living together in an apartment above a bakery down the street from us and their domestic bliss was slightly infectious.

Sam had kept working at Vierda and had taken on some more courses trying to brush up on his management skills. Celia had kept true to her word and had tutored Sam in the ways of the business. Their friendship and teacher/student bond was becoming formidable. Even though Sam still denied it we all had a feeling that the rumours about Celia's retirement were true and she was just grooming him to take over.

Sam and Kurt on the other hand had developed a special friendship over the past few years. It was kind of like a dynamic duo thing. Sam being his close friend and also dating his girl bff, they spent a lot of time chatting on the phone, or just getting coffee. Kurt also used Sam as his male model for school tailoring projects saying he did have the ideal male frame for anything fashionable. We all teased Kurt that he was doing this to get Sam undressed and the colourful remarks or hand gestures we received solidified my love for the man even if most of them were vulgar.

What happened to my New York buddies you ask? Well Jay and Terri are still married, together just past ten years now and married officially for almost a year. Their ceremony had been an extravagant explosion of 'Jurt' proportions. They had waited until they got back from abroad to plan the event and Kurt and Jay went nuts with the planning. They got married in Central Park surrounded by family and friends. I was Terri's best man and his friend Casey from back home was his only other usher. Jay had asked Kurt and Jessie to stand with him as his brides-people. Jessie and Kurt had joked that Kurt would wear a dress if Jessie wore the suit but the unamused glare that Jay gave them warned them otherwise. Both of them wore tasteful tailored suits that Kurt designed himself, both accenting the olive green accent colour that Jay and Terri and decided on. It was a beautiful ceremony and everyone had gloated, especially me, that Kurt would always have yet another fall back career as a wedding planner if things went that way.

Now, the day of Jay and Ter's wedding was also the day that we got great news from Jess. Her date to the wedding was non other than the statuesque Leia Singh, the woman she had had a crush on since I first met her. Jessie had finally asked out the Arabic beauty a few months prior and it seemed that they were still going strong. Jess, despite the blush she was under from her girlfriend had told us during the reception that she was going to be finally opening her yoga studio and that she got the lease signed for the space the day before. My little Jess was really growing up, even as I saw her snake her arm around Leia's waist I thought to myself..." That's my girl"; oh how we had changed.

Ok so now you're caught up I guess. Kurt the budding designer in training, Finn is working to graduate from college and majoring in sports management of all things, Rachel's the soon to be Broadway success, Jess the small business owner, Sam and Mercedes following the life they never expected and Jay and Terri...well they're still them, not much has changed there. Ha! Then there was Garrett's and my journey through musical philanthropy through SOS and my upcoming role in Hairspray as Link. Kurt was going to flip when I told him that I got that role. Everything was going great and that brings me back to the present situation with me sitting on Kurt's parents' couch sipping coffee with them as I faded back into the conversation as Carol continued talking.

XXXX

"Oh, how's it going with the planning for SOS anyway honey?" I took a second to explain that everything was going quite well. That since the construction was done and the building was up to code, we could start applying the interior design and Kurt's concept to the structure. I told her that I had already purchased the needed instruments, thanks to Garrett's bank account mind you, and Sam had helped with the marketing aspects, setting up websites and fliers advertising our non profit efforts. Basically I gushed about where the business was going to go, and avoiding the subject at hand, the one that had me there on this late spring day.

"Yeah basically we're hoping to be open by the end of the summer or beginning of the fall, just when I start rehearsal for the new show."

"That's great kiddo. You know that Carol and I are real proud of you, and Kurt for that matter. Ha, I don't think the fashion world is truly ready for my son, the may need to take a Valium or something when he gets his break."

We all laughed because it was natural, and not forced just like it had always been with the Hudmels. I still saw them more than I did my own family. My dad and mother had divorced only a few months ago and I started sending the cheques he would send me every month to my mother so she could take care of herself since she was on her own now. My big brother Tom had moved out the year before I graduated from high school and was now living with his new wife in Houston where he was a fairly successful mechanic. I should introduce him to Burt sometime soon.

We chatted amicably for the better part of half an hour as I filled them in every small detail of their son's and my lives and I got the scoop on what they had planned for the summer, thinking they would go on vacation for a little while, then Burt spoke up.

"Ok son so as much as I want to believe that you came here to chit chat with us old folk, what's the reason for the visit? It can't be just to hear us talk all afternoon."

"Uh no but I do love spending time with you guys.."

"We love that too honey, what's on your mind?" Carol just smiled with her eyes at me when she noticed that my hand shook a little when I placed my coffee cup down.

"Wow um ok, I just...geez why am I so nervous about this?"

Burt then surprised me with a hand on my shoulder and that gesture alone reminded me of the strength that only a Hummel man could produce sometimes, even in the gentlest of touches.

"Blaine...is something wrong?"

"Um no Burt, quite the opposite actually, everything's kind of right really."

"Ok what's going on then?"

I took a large breath and went over the large speech that I had been rehearsing in my head for what felt like months now, maybe even my entire life.

"Burt, Carol, I love you both like you're my own family. Sometimes I wonder where I would be without your support, so thank you for that." They both smiled and Burt may have even blushed a little but I couldn't hold his gaze or I wouldn't get this out.

"You have raised an amazing man in Kurt and I'm so thankful that I got the chance to love him and take care of him. He makes me so happy that some days I wake up wondering what I did to deserve someone so wonderful...and that's why I'm here today actually. I want the chance to make it official that I will continue to love and take care of him until the day I die. So I guess...what I'm asking is would it be ok Burt...and Carol...if I asked Kurt to marry me?"

The question hung there like a raindrop clinging to a leaf after a summer's rain. I waited, probably not breathing for what felt like a small eternity before Carol jumped out of her seat and met me half way in an emotional hug.

"Oh my gosh Blaine honey...that's oh wow...that's so sweet of course I would love nothing more than to make you officially one of my sons!" I hugged her back just as enthusiastically and laughed at her comment because I already felt lucky enough to be considered family never mind one of their unofficial sons.

Her arms dropped as she kissed my cheek, undoubtedly leaving a lipstick imprint on my face, as she looked down at Burt who hadn't said anything since I stopped talking.

"Burt honey, you ok?" Burt had moved slightly so that he was facing completely forward and his elbows were rested on his knees and his face was in his hands. He was slumped there and the wind immediately left my sails_. Oh god Burt didn't approve!_

"Burt, sir I'm sorry...I just.." I left Carol's embrace to sit back down next to him, and he hadn't removed his hands from his face, then I heard him sniffle.

"Burt?" I asked putting my hand gently on his shoulder, mirroring his earlier gesture, "I'm sorry if I upset you but I just wanted to ask you first..."

"Blaine?" Burt said through obvious emotion stress, I never knew the man cried and this was definitely putting me in a difficult spot.

"Blaine, " he lifted his head and wiped his red tear stained face, " Do you know how long I've waited to hear someone ask me that? Do you know how long I wanted this for Kurt?" he laughed lightly, fighting back what seemed like more tears as Carol bent down to kneel at her husbands feet.

"Blaine, I watched my son grow up strong and fight back at whatever demons the world threw at him. I heard him ask me one day why he couldn't walk down the hall with the person that he liked or slow dance at his prom and you know what? I couldn't give him an answer then, I had no explanation and it killed me. I can now though. Blaine...I have waited so long as a father to tell Kurt that there's someone out there for him to share those kinds of things with, and I'm glad he found you, because you can give that to him for the rest of his days. You definitely have my blessing son."

I was crying too at this point and hell so was Carol, we were definitely a bunch of soppy messes right now which made Burt's next move one that I will remember for my the rest of my days.

He leaned over into a full hug, not some awkward but gentle one armed man hug but one that I thought rivalled Carol's bone crushing gestures. He put his one hand on the back of my head and patted it gently and very fatherly as we hugged and I had never felt so much emotion from a father figure in my life.

"Thank you Burt. You've made me so happy, I can't even begin to tell you how much, or what I could do to repay you!"

He pulled away and started laughing, "Well for starters kid you can make sure that you don't tell Kurt that I got all emotional like this...I have a tough dad reputation to uphold."

I laughed all sing-songy because I really was on cloud nine, "Sure Burt...our little secret."

That caused him and I to laugh even louder at the double meaning as Carol looked on with an amused expression but seemed somewhat confused.

"Cute kid cute...so have you thought about how you're going to propose?"

"Um actually not really...I was just concentrating on getting here and asking you guys first."

"Well let the old man here give you some insight on romanticism...did Kurt ever tell you how I proposed to Carol here?"

Thinking thoroughly I guess Kurt hadn't ever told me that, "Actually no he didn't"

"Well let the master here teach you a thing or two about popping the question, well we met at this singles night at McKinley..."

XXXX

"Blaine oh my god I can't believe it! I graduated...I graduated!" He flung himself at me in his cap and gown, which I had to all but beg him to wear because he complained non stop that it was the most unflattering piece of clothing ever!

"I knew you could do it baby, never a doubt in my mind."

As we walked hand in hand through the grounds after the ceremony, one of Kurt's graduating class members came up from behind us.

"Excuse me." We both turned around to see a young looking redheaded man that Kurt seemed to not recognize.

"You're Blaine Anderson aren't you?" I think Kurt's megawatt smile lit up the park when he beamed at me as he squeezed my hand.

"Yep that's me, and you are?" I extended my hand which he took eagerly.

"I'm Colin, Colin Noiver. I thought that was you. I'm a big fan of yours. I've seen How to Succeed like 4 times on Broadway, you were outstanding! I just had to come over and tell you that I think you are so talented and that Broadway misses you!"

Wow ok I had gotten some great reviews but the light in this kids eyes I only recognized because I saw some of my younger self in there.  
>"Well thanks Colin, that's very sweet of you. I'll be returning to Broadway shortly I'm sure, do you act?"<p>

Colin seemed a little taken back by this question but smiled and answered Blaine with stars in his eyes, "Ya I wish! I actually just finished my undergrad if the bad monkey suit was any indication. I actually am going to school to become a teacher, music hopefully but I can teach other things, like language studies...but I'm off topic. I didn't mean to stop you and your boyfriend from enjoying your afternoon I just wanted to say hi and tell you I think your totally awesome."

I laughed and reached into my pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"Here Colin. Take this. It's just something that I think you might want to look into someday. Look up SOS, I know it's a shameless plug but I think the cause might be something a theatre buff and future teacher like you could be interested in."

Kurt wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me affectionately, it was as if I could sense his pride for me through his touch.

"Thanks. I'll look into it. Take care Blaine and um.."

"Kurt."

"Ok Kurt take care of yourselves I have to get back to the Mrs, she's gonna wonder where I got to."

"Oh you're married?" I asked him this before I could stop myself.

"Oh yeah, married at 20, I know its young but sometimes the love bug catches you early ya know?"

I looked over at Kurt and smiled my response, "Ya I know."

"Well take care you two. And come back to Broadway already!" He shouted this last part as he waved over his shoulder as he jogged back in the direction of the main building we had just left.

"So...what's the next chapter in the famous life of the brilliant Mr. Blaine Anderson, theatre extraordinaire and philanthropist?"

"I dunno Mr. Hummel, fashion consultant to the stars...are you ready to go back to Lima and visit you family?"

"Hmmm as long as your with me, I am home...but I think dad and mom would want to see us sooner rather than later since they missed graduation."

I kissed him gently at first, stopping dead in our tracks to mold to one another like each others missing puzzle pieces, then the kiss deepened. It was intense but soft and even though I had been carrying this ring around with me in my jacket pocket for weeks now I almost pulled it out and asked him then because I was so overcome with the emotions he stirred in me. I really loved this man.

"I love you Kurt. So much more than I ever thought I could." I whispered it against his lips like it was a secret that only him and I could know.

"I love you too, from the day I met you, I knew I did." We kissed again and that's when the idea popped in my head: I knew how I was going to propose.

XXXX

One week later – Hudmels.

"Blaine what's going on here? I mean you know I love this kinky side of you but really its broad daylight and neighbours will talk!"

I laughed as I guided a blindfolded Kurt into the passenger side of his mom's car. Burt and Carol had excused themselves for the afternoon saying they were going shopping, leaving Kurt and I at the house. Rachel was in Ohio too, visiting Finn on campus before driving him home to his parent's for the summer.

"Kurt just trust me ok, it's a surprise." I kissed his lips quickly before trying to buckle him in before he swatted my hand away.

"I can do that by myself _dear, _I may be blind right now but I can buckle my own seat belt." Oh how I loved torturing bitchy Kurt sometimes.

I closed the door and started the car before checking with a waved hand that Kurt couldn't see where I was driving. When I got no response, I pulled the car out of the driveway and turned on the radio so that Kurt didn't have to suffer in silence and in blindness.

Once we had been driving for about an hour or so Kurt started to get impatient despite singing along with me to the songs on the radio. It was a good thing because we had made it to our first stop. I stopped the car and hopped out saying that I would be right back to Kurt despite his whine of impatience.

It only took me about 5 minutes to collect our coffee from the Lima Bean. He would undoubtedly smell the coffee in the car so there was no need in hiding it, I just didn't have to tell him where we were per se.

I got back in and kissed Kurt 3 times very quickly before handing him his non fat mocha, wrapping his hand around it gingerly.

"Blaine what the?"

"It's you coffee order love, you know that I still remember it ya know?"

Kurt giggled and brought the cup to his lips and groaned a little at the taste. He licked his lips savouring the sensation and if we weren't on a schedule I would have detoured onto a side road and explored that mouth further.

"Thank you for the coffee baby, but are we almost there? This blindfold is starting to itch."

"Almost baby...we'll be there soon." I leaned over an kissed him again, linking our hands together awe had been before, and put a CD in the stereo and pressed play. When I pulled out of the driveway and back onto the main road the CD started up with 'Somewhere Only We Know' the same song I sang to Kurt during my first audition.

Kurt swooned in my general directions as I sang along with the song. Each song was a small tribute to our love, and that's the exact reason why I made the disc, to showcase the importance of this day and my love for him. Only once we were almost at our destination, did I turn off the CD. I looked at the familiar group of buildings and sighed as I found a parking spot amongst all the other cars.

"We're here baby." Kurt put down his coffee in the cup-holder with a little help from me and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Can I take this wretched thing off my face now?"

"Not quite love, we have to walk for a minute before you can, here take my hand." I let Kurt out of the car and manoeuvred him around the front of the vehicle. I gripped his hand warmly as he pulled me close to his side.

"Anderson if you let me fall I swear you're cut off!"

"Ha ha ha ok love, we'll go slow, not far now." We walked cautiously and slowly made our way along the grass until we reached the spot that I wanted.

"Ok baby we're here. Let's get that thing off you ok?" I reached behind him and despite my gentle tugging Kurt impatiently wanked it off his eyes.

"Oh my god Blaine, that was torture do you know how disconcerting it is to no be able to see where you're..." Kurt stopped when it hit him where we were.

"Blaine? Why are we at Dalton?"

I chuckled at his automatic change in demeanour. "Because that's where I wanted to go honey."

We were standing under the tree that Kurt had buried Pav those many years ago and where Kurt and I had said our goodbyes the following year. It was the one place I regretted any memories with Kurt and I was going to change that right now.

"Blaine? What are you..."

I didn't let him talk long before I placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Kurt, you...move me. More and more with everyday. I met you here, well I actually met you about 300 yards that way on a staircase, you looked so cute in you imitation Dalton attire that I could have kissed you right then and there. I grabbed you hand and it was the first time I knew that I believed in love at first sight...and in love at first touch. I love you Kurt and well I guess being here just makes this all the more special for me because it where we found each other, even if it took a while for us to figure that out."

"_Blaine.._"

"Kurt...I said goodbye to you here, right on this very spot, and its the only regret I have now, so let me use this opportunity to tell you that I never want to say goodbye to you ever again."

I kept holding his hands in my own as I lowered myself onto one knee. His hands immediately left mine and covered his mouth.

"Ohmygodohmygod.." Kurt was starting to tear up already as he mumbled out this chant repeatedly into his hands. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box that I had been carrying for a month now and opened it for him to see.

"Kurt, I love you. I love your positives and your negatives because they make you you. I never want anyone else and I brought you here today, to the spot where we said our first hellos and hopefully our last goodbyes to once and for all prove that to you. So I ask you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, with all the man I am, will you be mine...forever. Will you marry me?"

We were both in tears but I couldn't stop smiling. It was like I had been waiting my whole life to ask this man that question, and I guess it's just because the love bug bit me early, but I knew from the moment I met him that one day if the stars aligned that I would ask him to be my husband.

Kurt burst into tears as he lowered himself onto the grass kneeling beside me. I was going to almost ask why he was kneeling on the ground in his new McQueen dress pants but if Kurt wasn't concerned so neither was I. He looked at the ring and then into my eyes before diving at me in a earth shattering hug.

"Oh Blaine. Of course I will. I would love to marry you!"

He pulled away and kissed me passionately but quickly.

My head was spinning as I kissed him repeatedly, over and over...never quite getting enough of him, before grabbing his left hand and meticulously placing the ornate silver band on his finger, and thankfully it fit almost perfectly.

"I love you Blaine, it's beautiful."

"I love you too. But its not as beautiful as you." He placed his left hand on my cheek, and I could feel the cool metal from the ring on my face and I decided that I was very happy with this new feeling. We closed the distance between us slowly, almost tantalizingly so, but as our lips connected in the slow dance that had become second nature to us, I could feel the same fireworks that exploded every time I kissed him. This man was mine; and I was his...forever.

When we broke apart, and just stared at each other as I stood up bringing my new fiance with me as I did.

I reached back into my pocket to retrieve the second band that I had made. It was simpler but still matched Kurt's only less ornate.

"Kurt if you will permit me, that is to wear this on my left hand, as a symbol of what we've promised here today that would make me a very happy man."

"Here...allow me." Kurt took the other ring from me and gingerly grabbed my left hand. He looked up into my eyes, tears mimicking tears and without breaking eye contact slide the band onto my ring finger. I smiled the biggest dorkiest grin because I really couldn't help it. I was engaged to a man who's mere glance set my soul on fire. To someone who I could walk hand in hand even if it was just at the grocery store and feel like the proudest man alive.

We stood there holding hands and just staring at each other with matching grins, neither of us blinking or moving for fear of disturbing the perfect moment, but I still had one surprise left.

"Baby, we've got one more thing to do before we can go back to your parents...do you trust me?" I started pulling him towards the building.

"Um of course I do love, but isn't the building closed for the year?"

"Not to distinguished alumni like myself...I called in a favour come on." We walked, hands linked past the other cars which Kurt looked at suspiciously before pushing the front doors of the school open and stepping inside.

"Wow I never realized how big this place is without any students in it."

"Yeah I know love, its oddly quiet, but come on this way...I know a short cut!" Kurt giggled as I dragged him down the hall, past our staircase which we both looked at with a fond glance as we jogged by. There was something so surreal about reliving my past. Reliving one of the most influential meetings and experiences of my life as my first encounter with Kurt. I could tell by the elated expression on his face that it wasn't just the afterglow from my proposal but from the feeling of long lost memories that we had shared. I came to a halt outside the senior commons like I had so many years ago now it seemed and turned to face my fiance.

"Blaine...what are you up to?"

I grasped my heart and looked appalled even if it was just an act, "What? Me? What are you accusing me of the future Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" The name just rolled off my tongue and from the look on Kurt's face he liked the way it sounded as well.

"You know we still stick out like sore thumbs..."

"Guess we'll remember our jackets next time...now if you will excuse me." I opened the door and I thought for a second that Kurt was gong to pass out.

The favours I had called in seemed to have all come through for me. Wes, David, Thad, Nick and all of the other warblers from our year had shown up. All of us in plain clothes mind you but the effect of seeing them in formation in the very same room from years back even made my heart want to explode. I locked eyes with Kurt who mouth made a very large O shape as he stood there gobsmacked. I started to sing:

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
><em>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine...<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever...<em>

I looked to my left and that's when the door to the adjacent hall opened and I saw Rachel taking the lead in bringing in the New Directions...all of them. Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Britney, Lauren, and Quinn all walked in and joined along in the chorus behind me and the Warblers.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

I picked up on the solo again and this time, walking through the doors were some adults that everyone recognized immediately. Mr. Schue and Emma, Jessie, Jay, Terri, and Garrett followed by Burt and Carol of course, and then my mom and brother Tom whom I wasn't expecting at all. The room was packed as the New directions and Warblers alike continued to serenade Kurt. And just like the first time I sang this to him he danced along and only had eyes for me despite the room filled with family and friends, old and new.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>

_We can dance until we die_  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

I stopped out of breath mostly because of the overwhelming sensation of everything that had happened today. I walked over to Kurt and kissed him gently. He barely moved into the kiss before he moved away to look at me.

"Are you real Blaine?" I snickered and locked eyes with my future husband.

"I've been asking myself that everyday about you since the moment I met you. We seem to have come full circle love."

Our hands interlocked and we just stared at each other knowing that it was true...our life together had come full circle, even as it was only beginning. As we were bombarded by family and friends who were freaking out over our big news...we knew that the only people in this moment were Kurt and Blaine.

**Ok everyone! Hi ! Ok I am ridiculously happy with the way this is ending because that's exactly what is happening...it's ending. I will be posting the epilogue tonight as well and it will end this story on a good note! I hope you enjoyed this and please review, I love to hear from each and every one of you. Even if its just to send me a happy face...I will still love it :D**

**On with the epilogue...and the end of this story. Klisses everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings and Salutations to you all! I was originally going to put this out last night but I wanted to tweak it and I was also partaking in some supermehafoxyawesomehotness by acting like a 5 year old and embracing my inner Darren. Went to watch Lion King 3D in my Harry Potter scarf and Starkid Glasses...Oh yeah I am the real deal...super geek and proud baby! Ok Ok enough about my randomness...this is the epilogue and I am glad that some of you liked that way I wrapped it up in the previous chapter.**

**I will leave a more appropriate A/N at the end but for now read...my wayward sons and daughters...enjoy.**

**PS- In case you want to call shenanigans on me...in this time gay marriage is legal in Ohio. Just an FYI**

**PPS- Hopefully you aren't too hard on me for grammar and such...its been hard to write this because of the mind set I've been in...review pls, good or bad.**

**I Thought You'd Never Ask – Epilogue**

(KPOV)

"I feel fat! I look fat! This is pointless...". I stood there staring at the full length mirror trying desperately to fix the vest that would be underneath my suit jacket. I tugged and straightened the front but no matter what I did I felt like I was retaining a swimming pool. I mean I had tailored these to fit me perfectly, why was it being so difficult today?

Finn was standing beside me looking somewhat helpless tying his tie when he turned around to look at me.

"You're not fat Kurt; nor do you look it. You have less body fat than most athletes, come on here let me help."

I rolled my eyes at my brother because he was the last person that I wanted fashion advice from...he couldn't even tie his own tie for crying out loud! I was too tired to argue though. I wanted an end of summer wedding, because school would be starting back up in the fall and Blaine would be starting rehearsals shortly so it was either powerhouse all the wedding details and get married this summer or wait a year and get married next year. Thought I was done with school you ask? Well I may or may not have taken a post graduated music class just to keep myself in the game. It really was just for fun. But I digress.

I personally couldn't wait to marry Blaine, and from the exasperated tone I got when I suggested waiting he seemed to favour the rushed wedding as well. I mean I pulled together my parents wedding in less time but this was my wedding...everyone knew it demanded perfection. I had spent all summer with Carol and the girls and of course Jay who had to lend his many two cents in finalizing all the details and now here I was, too exhausted to argue as my fashionably handicapped brother tried to straighten my suit.

Here I was, oh wow here I was...my wedding day.

Oh shit I'm getting married to day, Oh my Gaga...

"Hey Kurt? Hey man are you ok? You just turned super pale, even for you...all I did was want to help with your suit, I can not touch it if you like?"

"Huh?" I wasn't really there, only registering Finn's back peddling face.

"Uh sorry Finn, I just kinda realized that I'm getting married today...my brain kinda shut out."

"Are you nervous?" I thought about it for a second and only smiled.

"About marrying Blaine? My inner diva would like to say Hello to the No, I would never second guess that. It's just surreal ya know...". Finn stood behind me and pulled the creases out of my vest from behind.

"Ya I get it Kurt trust me. I'm really happy for you ya know?" Finn tugged again and somehow it seemed to look better.

"Thank Finn. Where did you learn that trick from? It looks perfect now."

"You think living with you for so many years, you would have noticed that I can retain some information, even if it's about clothes." Finn wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulder and leaned his chin on the top of my head. We both stood there looking in the mirror at ourselves and a small smile appeared on my face at the sight.

"Finn...thank you." He didn't move from the embrace at all but merely kept looking at us standing there looking so grown up but yet still the odd step brothers from years past.

"For what dude?"

"Firstly, don't call me dude...you know I hate that." He laughed and resisted the urge to mess up my hair. "Secondly just thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have found myself or Blaine again for that matter. I don't think the title best man could suit you any more."

Finn's eyes were glistening by now but he never stopped making eye contact.

"You're welcome Kurt. Now..." he pulled away and straightened my tie some how and pulled my ¾ length jacket from its garment bag.

"Now?" I popped an eyebrow and looked quizzically at him for a second.

"Let's go get you married bro."

"Ha! Ya I guess it's almost time...and um Finn?" He helped me place the jacket on my shoulders and smoothed out the lapels.

"Ya?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

Finn smiled that smile that I fell in love with when I first met him. Then it was the smile that melted my heart, now it was the smile that saved my soul. He really was the best brother, and I wouldn't have had our relationship be anything but the way it was.

"I love you too buddy; just the way you are...remember that today ok? Let's knock'em dead!"

_I'm getting married today..._

(BPOV)

"B! Stop pacing you're like a frickin cat, you're going to wear a path in the floor if you don't cut it the fuck out!"

I wasn't pacing was I? Oh wow I guess I was, oh and I was sweating too, I must look like a complete wreck. I stopped and turned to see Jess, my little Jess sitting there very demurely in her burgundy dress, matching mini roses in her hair with elegant make up on. She looked beautiful. She also looked concerned, her brows furrowed as she took in my appearance. Then she got up and walked over to window where I was now standing, gazing out of the garden. The garden was fairly small, almost like an old English garden that you would read about in a child's fantasy novel. There was a small arch covered in flowers that matched Kurt's colour scheme and rows of chairs, draped in burgundy and leading up to it where all of our guests were already seated.

It was a small wedding, just what Kurt and I wanted, with only our immediate family and friends. Of course the Warblers and New Directions were there but it looked perfect in my eyes. Kurt had wanted to get married here, back in Lima, because that's where his father and mother tied the knot. They got married on this exact same spot in their own version of a winter wonderland. I felt truly blessed that Kurt would want me to share this day with him, and this special place in his family's history by adding our own moment. He had laughed and said that it was a way of carrying on tradition in his family, we may not have gotten married on Christmas but we'd share the location with them for life.

The sentiment was a little lost on me until I saw the venue put together; and now I felt anxious and nervous as I stared out the window.

Was Kurt nervous? Was he having second thoughts? Would he freak out if everything including me wasn't perfect? I guess that explained the pacing.

"Jess...this is really happening isn't it?" She leaned against my arm, careful to not smudge her make up on my sleeve which I was thankful for for responding.

"Yeah B, it is. Would it be cliche if I said that I knew this day would come?"

"Huh...what do you mean?"

"I mean your wedding day...with Kurt. I know that I bugged you about him before you got together, you do know how much I love to tease but...I could tell that you always wanted this with him, even when you guys never said it out loud ya know?"

"Wow Jess is this the sentimental side of you that I've missed all these years?" I laughed and rested my arm around her shoulder, relaxing at the touch of my best maiden as I was calling her.

"Oh shut up Blainey Bear, I can still be a sassy bitch if you'd like, I just...I want you to know that this is where you belong...here...with Kurt. I knew it the first day I met him at our apartment. The stars in both your eyes would never and will never burn out. This is the real deal...so stop stressing the fuck out you're giving me an ulcer!"

"Ah Jess one brief shining moment right from the heart and then your mouth took over...I knew there was a reason why I asked you to stand with me today."

"Ha, yeah because no one else wants to put up with your nervous Nellie shit." I kissed the top of her head lightly, careful to not 'mess with the do' as she said.

"Yeah thanks Jess. That and I know you love me...come on..." I poked in the side and she squirmed out of my grasp and squeaked.

"Yeah yeah yeah I love you, now come on and stop being such a girl!"

"Pfff...says the girl who likes girls."

"Hell yeah..just means I know my women." she winked as she made her way to the door but before leaving she turned around to face me again, "I'll see you out there B, you look really good by the way," That was the only time I had ever heard Jessie start and finish a thought or sentence without any sass or hidden meanings and that thought alone made me realize that I chose the right person to stand up with me on my wedding day.

_I'm getting married today..._

(KPOV)

There was going to be no walking down the aisle at this ceremony, it was too hokey so Blaine and I decided it would be nice to walk in from the sides together. We would start on opposite ends, me standing on his family and friends side and his on mine. We would walk towards one another, shake the hands of each others parents and then meet in the middle to start the joining of our union. It seemed so simple but now as I stood there with Finn in front of me I could see that the walk might be longer than I thought.

"Come on Kurt...showtime." He was facing me and I had been so zoned out that I hadn't seen him turned around. I only nodded and took a deep breath before the music started, one of Blaine's own compositions that he wrote specifically for our wedding, and my brother began to walk to meet Jessie. I could only see Finn moving and the slight ruffle of burgundy from the little redhead on the other side, I was still completely blocked from Blaine's view and vice versa. Only when they switched sides and stood back in their respective spots did I get a look at Blaine.

You know when people say that when you're in one of those moments that everything becomes fuzzy except for the one thing your focusing on...well this was that moment. I smiled and it was a facial feature I would be sporting for the rest of the day.

He looked fantastic to say the least, his hair was styles but lose how I like it, and the suit fit him perfectly. The burgundy from the vest only accentuated the flush on his cheeks and the ruby in his lips which were turned up in a full smile. His suit was a different make then mine but it suited his body type in all the right ways. His eyes were shining even though I wasn't close enough to see their colour, but I had them memorized anyway. I don't anyone in my eyes had ever looked so beautiful.

As we made our way, painfully slowly I might add, towards one another I could see and feel his smile grow. Walking with our hands in our pockets like too strangers walking on the street because of the casualness of it but with eyes fixed on each other like we had been looking for each other forever.

We broke our gaze only to shake each others parents hands, me his mom and Blaine my dad before turning around beside our friends to face off once again.

I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes, especially when I saw the tears in Blaine's. We lightly reached out and held each others hands not breaking eye contact as the ceremony started.

"Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you on this day where we are here to celebrate the union of these two very special men, Blaine Everett Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have been asked by both parties to keep this short because neither one wanted it to be long winded. I have also been informed by Mr. Hummel here that if anyone had any objections to this union then they should've spoken up sooner and not come this ceremony."

The crowd laughed because they knew that was something that was so very me.

"So I will ask both of them now to read their vows to one another." Blaine went first, squeezing my hands a little tighter as if to make me hear what he ha to say even more true.

"Kurt. I could write you hundreds of letters or thousands of songs that expressed my love for everything that you are...but it will never be enough. I could tell you that you're brilliant and beautiful or any other number of compliments but I feel it would always come up short because I can never tell you how much you mean to me. You really are the sun, and moon, and stars for me Kurt...and I feel so honoured that you gave me the chance to be yours. And I will spend every waking minute trying to prove that to you. I love you Kurt."

People were probably already swooning or in tears but I couldn't stop looking at him, I was still zoned out, lost in his gaze but I knew it was my time to speak.

"Blaine. I know that I'm usually the one with witty comebacks and I always seem to have something to retort but I had a really hard time writing down what I wanted to say today. I have loved you since the day we met, standing there in your Dalton blazer with the kindest expression on your face. You helped me, you saved me, you loved me and if I was one second later on that staircase I might have missed you. It took me a long time to realize that even if we hadn't met that fateful day at Dalton that we would have met at some other time. Because there is no way that fate could have kept us apart, we belong together.. My missing puzzle piece, Blaine I love you."

Blaine was crying now...matching the emotion that I was willing to be kept at bay.

"The rings please." Jessie and Finn walked up and presented us both with matching white gold bands that complimented our engagements rings perfectly. We were adamant about finding wedding bands that looked great with our engagement rings because neither one of us wanted to take them off...ever.

"Blaine...do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded..."

"Oh yeah...definitely" I laughed at his impatience and it reminded me of my dad's reaction to his ceremony with Carol.

"Ok then Kurt, same question."

"Yes, yes I do...more than anything."

"Ok so I guess we're doing the short version today. Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure, by the great state of Ohio, to pronounce you husband and husband. You now may kiss gentlemen, congratulations."

I jumped into Blaine's arms, wrapping my hands protectively and securely around his neck as he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. There was no sound only the feel of my new husband lips firmly against mine. I could feel Blaine smile into the kiss even as I opened my mouth to deepen it briefly. He seemed to sense the same as I did as sound came back to us both, we still had an audience.

Our guests were clapping very loudly, so Blaine released my lips and lowered me to the ground. We just stood there laughing and crying at the same time not quite believing that we were actually married. I had my dream come true; I never thought in my wildest hopes and thoughts, I would have never thought this could have happened to me.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

XXXX

(BPOV)

The reception was perfect; like literally perfect. We laughed, we drank, we ate and I cried like a 2 year old when Finn reprized 'Just the way you are" for both of us, and this time it included the Warblers too. It was a perfect afternoon. We had had a morning ceremony and and afternoon lunch because we wanted time to catch our flight to Paris where my mom...well my dad's money...was sending us to for our honeymoon.

We were sitting in the back of the limo, well Kurt was basically sitting in my lap with his very talented mouth attached to my neck. Well he was talking into my neck, wait he was asking me a question...why was he talking to me right now?

"Baby?

"Hmmm." I really couldn't focus and now he wanted to talk?

He pulled away, my beautiful husband pulled away and looked at me with a very serious face and I had to blink numerous times to clear my head.

"Blaine, I want to go somewhere before we head to airport, will you go there with me?"

I smiled and rubbed his cheek with my knuckle, caressing his face with this familiar gesture and Kurt closed his eyes into it, still in my lap, but he looked like he could have fallen asleep right there from the sensation.

"Of course baby, what ever you want."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, and that's where I lost my train of thought.

We pulled up to our unknown destination, because I was literally to engrossed in Kurt to know where we were. Before I could register anything, Kurt had gotten out of the car and held a hand out to me, "Mr. Hummel Anderson?"

"Hmmm I like the sound of that." I grabbed his hand as he pulled me out of the car, that's when it hit me where we were .Kurt gently pulled my hand as we walked down a small path right in the middle of the perfectly landscaped area.

"Give me a minute honey, wait here." Kurt let my hand go and went to kneel on the grass a few feet away.

"Hi mom. I know it's been a while but I moved away so it's hard to get here sometimes. I miss you...so much. I wished you were here today because well...mom I got married. I can't even believe that it happened really. And well I brought my husband here to introduce you to him. You've heard me talk about him before...it's Blaine mom. You would have loved him...Blaine honey come meet my mom."

I just smiled and took his hand and knelt down beside, finally sitting comfortably cross legged, bringing Kurt into my lap.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, it's nice to finally meet you. Your son and I got married today and I promise I won't ever let him go...you helped raise the love of my life. I wish you could have been there."

Kurt just stared at me with the biggest smile on his face before kissing me gently.

"Now, today is perfect. I love you Mr. Hummel Anderson."

"I love you too Mr. Hummel Anderson. Thanks for marrying me Kurt."

And that was the end of our beginning.

**A/N: Hi there everyone, does anyone else want to be there for their wedding? I do I do. Ok guys I thought that I would have a lot of things to say here but I don't. Only that I love all of you and I'm glad that this story had a decent following. I hope to see you all in future stories and I hope that this one ended the way you wanted. Love you, ok now I'm crying...lol and laughing**


End file.
